


珍珠之河

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canton Trade, M/M, canton
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 94,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 1829年，广州，唯一通商港口。世界的碎片随帆船而来，散落珠江。一些人搜寻茶叶、瓷器和冒险，另一些人意外找到了彼此。
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. 夷船

1\. 夷船

浓雾之中传来炮声，三下。这是外洋船要靠岸的信号，船医是这么说的，他已经在这具漏水的木棺材上度过了七个贸易季，从未见过今晚这样的大雾。  
“一点风也没有，一点也没。”医生拧干毛巾，搭到病人额头上。发着高烧的年轻商人紧闭着眼睛，一动不动，只有发颤的眼皮表明他暂时还活着。一个木桶摆在床边，装满了呕吐物，酸臭难闻。挂在横梁上的油灯几乎不晃动，海水好像泥浆，帆船卡在里面，无法动弹。  
“怎么会没有风呢？”船医继续抱怨，这是个体格粗壮的荷兰人，头发永远用剃刀刮得很短，右耳缺了一块，残余部分看上去像晒干的蘑菇，“你不好运，可能还要等上几个小时才能靠岸。”甲板上传来喊叫声和脚步声，医生抬起头，像急于觅食的灰熊一样辨别噪音的去向。水手们涌入下层舱室，轮流划桨，力图让受困的帆船往前挪动哪怕半海里。“代尔夫特之星”号漂浮在夜色和浓雾之中，骨架发出低柔的嘎吱声。  
病人轻声叹息。  
“你有什么要说的吗？给妈妈传个口信？银币埋在什么地方？说吧，孩子，赶紧说。”船医往烟斗里填烟丝，这是最后一点存货，泡过水，不太好点着，他被迫浪费了两根火柴，同样存货不多。因为印度洋上的风暴，“代尔夫特之星”号已经在路上多花了两周。舱室里的另一个病人呻吟起来，医生用右脚把木桶推到对面的吊床旁边。  
就在这时候，发着烧的年轻人睁开了眼睛，直直地盯着舱顶。他脸上布满冷汗，在油灯的昏黄光线里看起来油腻腻的。他一句话也不说，可能并没有察觉到自己已经醒来了。  
医生点燃烟斗。  
慢慢地，病人的绿眼睛转向他，“我们到什么地方了？”  
船突然摇晃，装呕吐物的木桶翻倒了，里面的东西洒了一地，顺着黏糊糊的木板淌过来。船医厌恶地缩回脚，站起来，绕过病床，凑到污渍斑斑的舷窗边。雾仍未散去，但黑暗中出现了晃动的光点，那是装在舢舨前头的火把。鼓声穿透雾气，也是三下，回应之前的炮声，引水人来了。  
“澳门。”医生回答，“我们到了。”

——

荷兰帆船在四艘舢舨的拖引下驶入港口。来得不是时候，海关无人值守。他们只能泊在最远的岩礁附近，等明天一早办手续。病人和舱底的尸体也得等着。  
他们没有等很久。两小时后天就亮了，驱散了盘踞在珠江口的大雾。这艘荷兰来的外洋商船一点时间也没浪费，启程驶向虎门，从那里，持牌的中国引水人会带他们穿过狮子洋和伶仃洋，挤进珠江的狭窄河道，最终在黄埔下锚。  
病人被抬下船，送往葡萄牙传教士开的医院。其中一个在天亮前咽气了，于是和其他尸体一起拉到沙洲上，草草埋入预留给“外夷”的坟地。在船医看来，把尸体扔进海里更体面一些，然而广州海关坚持对照名单检查“所有人”，包括航行途中死去的水手（*注1），说是避免走私，外洋船都不得不载着这些腐烂程度不一的躯壳，直至把它们弃置在珠江的冷清沙洲上。  
发着烧的病人昏睡了一个礼拜，仅仅靠修女滴进他嘴里的稀糖水活着，神父两次到他床边查看，判断是否要往他额头上涂油，把他的灵魂送往天堂，躯体送给沙洲上横行的蟛蜞。但异乡人始终没有中断呼吸，紧抓着生命，像抓着一根垂落悬崖的麻绳。  
随货船而来的外国人最终在充满阳光和咳嗽声的大病房里醒来了。许多天以来，他首次觉得能看清楚这个世界。窗开着，放进潮湿的空气和远处码头上苦力喊口号的声音。窗台上放着一个青色陶瓷圆碟，里面是白兰花，香气柔软，取代了荷兰船医无处不在的体臭。回想起来，患病的商人甚至不能确定那是不是个真正的医生。  
他闭上眼睛，呼了一口气，睁开，把右手举到阳光下，审视关节的轮廓和皮肤之下隐约可见的血管，轻轻握拳，松开，测试这是不是他身体的一部分。烧已经退了，汗水浸透上衣和枕头，他像一条笨拙的毛虫那样扭动，寻找干燥的地方，不一会儿就累了，一动不动地躺着，晕眩，口渴，饥饿。妈妈，他的嘴唇翕动，却没能发出声音，妈妈？雅克？家里没有人吗？  
母亲和弟弟都没有出现。倒是一位矮小的修女捧着木质餐盘走过来了，玻璃器皿在托盘里互相碰撞，叮当作响。修女脖子上挂着的银质苦像在阳光下发亮，年轻的病人盯着她，一脸茫然。  
“菲利普·林诺特？”她念出年轻外国人的名字，用的是葡萄牙语，音节稍有扭曲，听起来像“费利佩”，所以病人没有马上反应过来。修女也没费心等他回答，放下一个玻璃瓶，吐出一个葡萄牙语单词，不知道是什么意思，但她的肢体语言很明确。菲利普拿起瓶子。里面的液体苦涩而浓稠，一股树皮的涩味久久粘附在舌下。他把瓶子还给修女，询问“代尔夫特之星”号的去向。对方不知道是没听到还是没听懂，一言不发，捧着瓶瓶罐罐到对面的病床去了，躺在那上面的男人浑身长满红疹，脖子鼓起一个拳头大的肿块，手臂和胸口的皮肤抓挠得鲜血淋漓，菲利普移开目光。  
他又睡着了，真正的睡眠，不受梦境滋扰。蓦然醒来的时候是半夜，因为教堂敲钟了，能听出来钟塔在病房的东面。那声音让他误以为自己回到了家，布列塔尼半岛野性未泯的海岸线上，一座小渔村羞怯地紧贴着石头搭建的简陋教堂，像三岁女孩紧抓着母亲打满补丁的裙子。晚祷的钟声响起，渔夫放下手里的铲子，渔妇放下缝补到一半的渔网，站在散发着浓烈腥味的海滩上低头祈祷。但是空气里没有海藻和盐的气味，取而代之的是陌生河流的潮气，混杂了似有若无的白兰香味。病房某处有人哭喊呻吟，菲利普的眼皮又合上了。海在很远的地方。  
玻璃的碰撞声。修女再次站在病床边，举着药瓶。阳光照到对面的墙壁，下午了，旁边的病床空着，长疹子的男人不见了，床单挺括雪白，好像从来没接待过任何病人。菲利普抓住修女的手腕，后者怒瞪着他，好像病人把什么脏东西蹭到她的袍子上。  
“那个人去哪里了？”  
“和我们的救主在一起。”修女用断断续续的法语回答，挣脱菲利普的手，用袍子擦了擦，“你休息，先生。”  
但他已经休息够了，他必须去找“代尔夫特之星”。菲利普坐起来，赤脚踩到冰凉的地面，这才发现鞋子不知所踪，一双旧皮靴，略大，是以前从住在隔壁的鞋匠那里买的。修女按住他的肩膀，用葡萄牙语跟他理论。菲利普抓起卷成一团扔在床底下的脏外套，跑出了这座实际上只有两个房间的医院。神父正要从外面进来，差点被疯狂的病人撞翻。  
脚底先是晒得发烫的石板，然后是柔软湿润的泥土，礼拜堂侧面的小菜园打理得很整齐，菲利普跨过竹篱笆，横穿过去，尽力避开无辜的菜苗和某种攀爬在木架上的未明瓜果。就算没有地图，他也能马上看出港口在哪里，商船高高的桅杆从铺着青瓦的屋顶后面露出来，好像一片经历过火灾的小型松树林。越靠近码头，装卸货的噪音就越清楚。没穿鞋子的异乡人转过最后一个弯，珠江出现在面前，今天有六艘外洋船停泊在黄埔，只有一艘是属于英国东印度公司的挂旗船，其余全是散商船。赤膊苦力沿着湿漉漉的跳板上下，一队负责卸下大小各异的木箱，另一队把包装好的瓷器和茶叶搬上去。  
菲利普原地站了几分钟，半是为了喘口气，半是被繁忙的码头迷住了。背后传来喊叫声，吓了他一跳，两头水牛拉着一车瓷器走来，车夫用广东话冲他吆喝，就算听不明白，也猜得出里面含有“滚开”这个意思。菲利普伸手拍了拍牛粗壮的脖子，指了指自己，再指了指平板车，问车夫能不能载他一程，那个头戴竹笠的当地人眯着眼睛打量他，摆手摇头，挥鞭抽打水牛。那两头耐劳的动物发出抱怨般的哞哞，继续往前迈步，菲利普耸耸肩，跳到铺满干稻草的板车上，在两个巨大的花瓶之间坐下。车夫扭过头来，惊诧地大叫了一声，冲他投掷陌生的字句，这是菲利普一天之内第二次被别人用听不懂的语言斥责了。他决定不予理会，车夫用鞭子柄戳了他一下，骂骂咧咧地回过头去，拉住牛的缰绳，把它们引向码头。  
天气闷热。广东沿海的夏天超出了菲利普的一切预期，太阳又高又远，但是酷热难当，空气本身仿佛变成了粘稠的膏状物，附在肉眼可见的所有物体上，形成一层撕拉不掉的蛛网，封住人们的眼睛、鼻子和耳朵。牛车还没走过港口的三分之一，菲利普已经热得像条离水的海鲈一样张着嘴呼吸。他用手掌遮住阳光，设法辨认商行门前耷拉着的旗帜。丹麦货船前面站着两个清点货物的中国买办，其中一个用手肘碰了碰另一个，两人都扭过头来，怀疑地盯着牛车上的外国人，但并没有出言阻止。  
他能看见“代尔夫特之星”了，饱经风雨的商船绑起了所有船帆，泊在荷兰商行前面，江水轻轻拍打上过油的木板。周围既没有苦力，也没有买办，货品已经卸完了。商人多半都乘船到西江上游去了。外国人不允许在除广州以外的地方交易，于是云南、福建、浙江以及远至山东的茶商每个贸易季节都会把茶运到广州，如果不是莫名染病，菲利普现在本该和其他散商一起挑选茶叶。菲利普懊恼地盯着江水，现在他错过了荷兰商行提供的船只，不得不自己租船前往西江，而他完全不知道做这件事的门路，也不知道该问什么人。他跳下牛车，冲车夫挥了挥手里的破烂外套，那个戴斗笠的广东人往地上啐了一口，挥鞭打牛，板车拉着已售出的瓷器远去了。  
甲板上空无一人。一个喝醉了的水手“看守”着通往下层舱室的楼梯，头垂到胸前，身上散发出朗姆酒的浓烈气味。菲利普绕过他，钻进商船的腹部，在昏暗中寻找自己的铺位。一团小小的阴影窜过窄小的舷窗，跳到横梁上，一双黄色眼睛俯视着船舱。那是船长的猫，“塔塔”，没有尾巴，后腿有一块烧伤的疤痕，再也长不出毛，皮肤裸露，总是一副患病的模样。菲利普看了猫一眼，“塔塔”龇牙，发出嘶嘶的声音，看起来丑陋极了。船上的水手认为它是某种异教恶灵，菲利普觉得他们有道理。  
他找到了自己的床铺，在“塔塔”严厉的目光下趴到地板上，伸手去抠舱壁和地板之间的一块松动的木板。上船之后不久，他把银币和母亲送的圣塞巴斯蒂安像放进小布袋里，藏了进去。必要的预防措施，这种货船可不是世界上最文明的地方。潮湿发黑的木板轻易脱落，后面的小空洞里却什么也没有，菲利普直起身，跪在那里，深呼吸了几次，心怦怦直跳，过了几分钟，他再次趴下去，把手伸进木板缝隙里摸索，什么都没有。船上有人发现了他的小秘密，不知道是商人还是水手，谁都不会承认的。  
横梁上凶形恶相的猫咪悄悄走了，从一根支架跳向另一根，落地，跑上楼梯。  
他把枕头和被单扯到地上，找到了出发时带来的黑色布包，压扁了，半开着。菲利普倒出里面的东西，先是一堆皱巴巴的纸，身份证明，出港记录和欠条。剃刀，来历不明的木塞，十几根火柴，包在随手撕下来的报纸里，日期是他离开巴黎的那一天，1829年1月21日。另外还有一些脏兮兮的硬币，加起来还不够一法郎。菲利普坐在地上，背靠着船舱壁，呆滞地盯着自己沾满泥沙的脚。这就是他的全部财产。买不了茶叶，更别提瓷器，丢了母亲的护身符，甚至连靴子也不见了。等他回到家，会比出发的时候还穷，为了筹措做茶叶生意的钱，他甚至向一些不太可靠的人借了债，数目不算巨大，但如果只靠打鱼，十年也还不上。现在的最佳选择应该是自我流放，永远躲在澳门，但雅克会因此死去，他的弟弟，脆弱得像只还没开眼的雏鸟，没有一天不在生病。  
他抓起硬币，塞进裤袋里。就在这一瞬间，从楼梯那边透进来的微弱阳光忽然消失了，一个面目不清的人堵住了出口，手里的猎枪对准了菲利普的额头。  
“站着别动，小偷。放下手里的东西，那不是你的。”  
他认出了这个人的声音，绕过吊床，走到舷窗旁边，好让对方看清楚自己的脸，“这些确实是我自己的东西，范德堡医生。”  
缺了一只耳朵的荷兰船医放下枪，发出狗吠般的短促笑声，走下楼梯，用枪柄捅了一下菲利普的肩膀，“你还活着。”  
“听起来您对自己的医术不是很有信心。”  
“是对葡萄牙人没有信心。很少有人活着从他们的‘医院’里走出来，我们把人送去，让他们有个死在陆地上的机会。他们也负责处理尸体，我可不想到沙洲上去。你见过水手的坟地吗，孩子？最好不要见。”  
菲利普不知道该说什么，转过身，继续收拾散落在吊床上的物件，一一把它们收回皱巴巴的布包里。范德堡医生坐上一个木箱，猎枪横放在大腿上，盯着年轻人看了一会：“你怎么没穿鞋子？”  
“我也不知道，不见了。”  
“那你最好在出发去西江之前买一双，黄埔这里就有鞋匠。”  
“事实上，我想问问我能不能在船上过夜。”  
船医侧过头，用完好的那一边耳朵对着他，“为什么？”  
“只是问问。”  
“我还没见过不愿意住商馆客房的人。”  
菲利普迟疑了好一会，把钱和护身符的事告诉了医生。之后是长久的沉默，外面的热气灌进船舱，菲利普站在那里，感觉到汗水沿着后颈和脊骨往下淌。范德堡医生又掏出了烟斗，仔细地、富有技巧地塞好烟草，点燃，烟斗末端的火焰随着他的呼吸变亮，变暗。  
“你需要和中国神父谈谈。”船医下了结论。  
“哪一个？”  
“就只有那么一个，孩子，就那一个。”

注1: 18-19世纪粤海关确实是这样要求外洋船的。到达广州后，外国大班递交完整的名单给粤海关，死去的水手名字旁边画一个骷髅头。


	2. 弃婴

法国传教士在黄埔锚地建起的小教堂门前，有一个圆形的石墩，大约两个手掌张开那么宽，本来是下雨天拿来垫脚用的。因为地势的缘故，教堂前面总是很容易积水，十分钟的大雨就能制造一个原本不存在的泥泞鱼塘。  
当地人叫这种石头“红咪石”，淡红色，易碎，神父不知道学名是什么，也无暇探究它的具体组成。这是一块没人要的便宜石头，就捡回来了。石墩中间有个浅浅的凹坑，也许曾是哪家宗祠的门柱基座，几乎所有弃婴都被放在这个凹坑里。深夜里抱着婴儿悄悄前来的父或母尚存一丝柔情，希望这些不受欢迎的婴儿能躺得舒服些。  
这些凭空出现在红咪石墩上的孩子，十有八九是从花艇上来的。花艇和漂浮在珠江上的其他千百艘舢舨一样，围着外洋船做生意，别人贩卖蔬菜瓜果、鲜鱼、米酒和鸡蛋，花艇出售肉体的慰藉。经过了六个月的航行，水手和商人都需要这个。朱利安神父的孩子们，除了最小的那个，都是贸易季的遗留物。广州城的育婴堂不收华洋混血的小怪物，于是辗转送到这座摇摇欲坠的天主教远东哨站里去。  
修女们手里有一份多年来拼凑而成的名单，按照首字母顺序给弃婴取名。朱利安神父抵达广州的时候，男孩轮到字母G，女孩的名字消耗得更快一些，已经来到字母M。继混血的“加布里埃”之后，下一个贸易季接连来了两个女孩，看起来应该是马来商人留在花艇上的孩子，分别取名玛嘉利和玛约利，都是“珍珠”的意思，把她们算作珠江的女儿。接着又来了一个男婴，先天残疾，双腿就像扭断的小树枝，受洗后不久就夭折了，按照广州海关的规定，外夷不得玷污帝国的土地，只能送到沙洲上，和无名的外国水手葬在一起。  
1808年，十月初，台风侵袭珠江口，这是自夏天以来的第四个台风，黄埔还没从上一次暴风雨里缓过气来。教堂的屋顶恐怕受不住再一次大雨，朱利安神父花了两天，敲敲打打，加固窗户和房梁。加布里埃和妹妹们原本在圣水盆旁边玩耍，过了一会儿就不见了，但神父还能听见他们的声音，应该就在门外不远处。雨已经下起来了，某个地方有块没固定好的窗板砰砰作响。神父笨拙地爬下梯子，把工具扔到地上，抓起提灯，跑到门外去找孩子们。  
门前空无一人。红咪石墩孤零零地泡在积水里，被雨水打湿的地方变成棕红色。“加布里埃？”神父喊道，“玛嘉利？玛约利？孩子们，马上回来！”  
在提灯闪烁不定的光线里，他看到泥地上的一串小脚印，从教堂门口一直延伸到用竹枝围起来的小花园。神父快步冲过去，叫着孩子们的名字。闪电割破了沉重的雨云，滚滚雷声从海的方向传来。上一次台风吹倒的棚架还没来得及修理，堵住了路，神父手脚并用从下面爬过去，不小心碰翻了提灯，顿时被雨点横飞的黑暗吞没。又一次闪电，眩目的白光照亮了整个园子，他终于看到了孩子们，全都蹲在垃圾堆旁边。几天前，修女们把断枝树叶和损坏的家具扫在一起，准备等晒干了全部烧掉。加布里埃看见了朱利安神父，起身走过来，女孩们跟在后面，都淋得透湿，头发一缕一缕粘在脸上。玛嘉利抱着什么东西，小小的，像只猫崽，只是没有毛，沾着血，几乎就像一大块新鲜切下来的鲫鱼肉。神父好不容易重新点燃提灯，举起，让光线落在孩子们身上。  
那是个新生婴儿，连脐带都没有剪，布满黏液和血，也许在残枝败叶里哭了很久，现在已经没什么声音了。神父四下环顾，除了黑暗和大雨，什么也没看见，抛弃婴儿的人肯定早就走了，甚至没给孩子留下一块布片。朱利安神父脱下外袍，包起弃婴，和孩子们一起回到教堂里。  
这个男婴排到字母L，修女们叫他吕西恩。  
吕西恩也许是花艇的孩子，也许不是。不是的几率更高一些，往前推九个月，并不是贸易季节，外洋船早已离开黄埔，商行关门，还没走的外国人大部分去了澳门，第二年夏天才会返回到广州。花艇冬季不在这一带营业。  
等这个年纪最小的弃婴长到两岁的时候，事情就很明显了。他脸上没有欧洲人、印度人或者马来人的痕迹，完完全全就是一个来错了地方的本地婴孩。也许是某个洗衣妇的私生子，或者来自无力抚养婴儿的疍家[*01]少女。神父为吕西恩的母亲祈祷，她在台风来临的夜晚里生产，一定倍感恐惧和孤独。  
资历最长的修女不同意神父收养这个孩子。吕西恩不像加布里埃，她理论道，广州城的育婴堂不会拒绝他的。  
神父同意她的看法。不过婴儿一直很虚弱，所有人都认为必须等到情况好转再作打算。这不是一个特别好看的婴儿，几撮黑色绒毛点缀着皱巴巴的脑袋，耳朵显得太大，手显得太小，哭起来没完没了。神父用本应该拿来做袍子的布料和附近的农家交换水牛奶，喂养小小的吕西恩，顺便打听弃婴父母的踪迹，没有人知道，就算知道，也没有人愿意告诉外国人，连半点流言蜚语也没有。玛嘉利和玛约利，两颗珍珠，每天都围在床边，以一种逗弄小动物的方式吸引婴儿的注意力，使劲晃动一个不知道从哪里偷来的牛铃。五岁的加布里埃在门口徘徊，又想探头进来看看情况，又想假装不感兴趣。送婴儿到广州城去的计划一拖再拖，总被各种各样的琐碎小事阻挠，最后完全搁置了下来。等吕西恩长到和哥哥一起爬上爬下四处捣乱的年纪，就再也没人提起育婴堂了。  
加布里埃有一艘舢舨，是十五岁那年和吕西恩一起从河底的淤泥里拉上来的。这艘废弃已久的小船几乎完全腐烂了。兄弟俩清理了船身的寄生物，逐一更换在泥里泡得黑黝黝的木板。为了学造船的技巧，两个男孩厚着脸皮在修船棚附近游荡，偷窥工匠干活。修船工都觉得这两个孩子有意思极了，时常送他们煮熟的鸭蛋，教他们怎么往船身里敲钉，打磨木板，做防水处理。工匠们叫加布里埃“鬼仔”，意思是小外国人，而吕西恩的绰号是“奀仔”，意思是小瘦子。“鬼仔”和“奀仔”就这样跟造船工学会了广东话。但只要离开了修船棚，加布里埃就必须假装什么都不懂。朝廷律法禁止平民学习外文，同时也阻止他们教外夷中文，要是追究起来，这些造船工可能会被发配伊犁。但只要问题不闹到台面上，广州府懒得管这些小事。  
舢舨修理完毕之后，朱利安神父的四个孩子都参与了下水仪式，在码头附近的浅水里打转，兴奋地尖叫。等加布里埃对自己的驾船技术更有信心之后，就带着吕西恩闯入稻田之间的狭窄水渠，追赶惊慌失措的鸭子，在农户举着长竹竿出来撵人之前飞快逃窜。  
每逢贸易季节，两兄弟就从黄埔的小溪税关[*02]出发，顺水往南漂，与山丘一样巨大的帆船擦肩而过，时常迷失在数百艘贩卖各式商品的舢舨之间。在珠江上，没有人们买不到的东西，稻米，成缸的石湾米酒，补漏用的沥青，沾着露水的荔枝和龙眼，剪纸和热乎乎的螺肉粥，甚至还有人把水牛和猪拉到沙洲上，只要有阔绰的外国大班愿意付钱，就当场宰杀。吕西恩最喜欢看的是养鹅人的小艇，一百多只活鹅栓在艇尾，浩浩荡荡地占据了一大片江面，别的舢舨都不得不给那些噪音震天的水禽让路。  
神父最希望加布里埃进入修院，以后接管教堂，也许在黄埔，也许在东南亚其他地方。但加布里埃对教会没有兴趣，他想当个商人，乘上那些多年来在他眼前来来去去的远洋船。十六岁那年他收拾行李去了澳门，朱利安神父认识一个葡萄牙翻译，愿意收这个混血男孩当学徒，帮忙做些文书工作。临走前，加布里埃把舢舨送给了弟弟，于是吕西恩时常闷闷不乐地躺在船底，漂浮在珠江某条细瘦平缓的支流上，听着岸边偶尔传来的狗吠。有时候他捡来几块拇指大小的木炭，在破破烂烂的圣歌集背面绘画不知道哪里来的白鹅，鸟儿在船舷上梳理尾羽，左顾右盼，突然展翅飞走，留下吕西恩凭记忆和想象补全蹼和尾羽的细节。  
1822年，黄埔商行区大火，波及了教堂。巡夜人及时敲锣警告，所有人都逃出来了，只有一位行动不便的年长修女被热灰烫伤了背部。吕西恩和两个姐姐一起躲到码头，互相搂抱着，看着木制屋顶熊熊燃烧，最终随着刺耳的断裂声彻底垮塌，坠入炼狱般的火焰。在他们身边，朱利安神父在胸前画了个十字，布满胡茬的脸在火光映照下显得疲惫而苍老。  
火灾的消息没过多久就传到了澳门。一周之后，加布里埃搭上一艘返程的中国运米船回到黄埔。他看起来和吕西恩记忆中完全不一样了，蓄了胡子，穿着葡萄牙式样的衬衫，领口敞开着，并不像法国人或者荷兰人习惯那样用布巾绑起。他整个贸易季都待在黄埔锚地，和朱利安神父一起筹划重建教堂。法国商行象征性捐了一些钱，甚至不够做一扇新窗户。商行自己的仓库也烧毁了，上百匹昂贵的丝绸付之一炬。于是吕西恩还得背负一个不太令人羡慕的任务：逐一拜访新来的商船，向水手和行商收集善款。  
大火过后的第二个周日，加布里埃早早叫醒弟弟，说要带他认识一个人，这个人空闲时间不多，得快点出发。他们的舢舨拴在远离货仓的河边，躲过了火灾。越接近广州城，河道就越浅，到最后每一桨下去几乎都会触到沙子，两人合力划船，在初夏的热浪里流汗。加布里埃始终没有说去见谁，吕西恩问了两次，得到的唯一回答是微笑。  
他们在拾翠洲[*03]上岸。一艘中等大小的货船拴在榕树的阴影下，挂着孖鹰旗[*04]——只有挂旗艇能毫无阻碍地驶到珠江上游，不受海关检查，有时候来自不同地方的散商会凑钱租一艘这样的挂旗艇，有人要买私人物品，有人单纯想随船观光，有人想逃税，广州海关并不是不知道，但一艘挂旗艇带不走多少东西，不值得为此和商会起冲突。今天这艘船前来护送的是比茶叶和大米更脆弱一些的商品：外销画，广绣和专门为欧洲顾客定制的曲颈瓶。三个外国商人站在码头石阶上，时不时抬头和坐在榕树树荫里的一个中国人谈笑。后者摇着扇子，看着货物上船，就像黑猫懒洋洋地盯着并不特别感兴趣，但放走了又很可惜的食物。腰带上挂着的木牌表明他是个通事，比买办高一档，比海关官员低一档，翻译，保姆，职业斡旋人，又或者，用加布里埃的话来说，夹在外面的世界与广州府之间的缓冲地带。  
一看见加布里埃，穿着黑色衣服的通事露出微笑，折起扇子，插到腰带上，像个西方人那样伸出手，和加布里埃握了握。那几个外国人也从码头走到榕树下，其中一个缺了半只右耳，残余的部分好像褪色的寄生植物，吕西恩不由得盯着看。这群人开始用葡萄牙语聊天，吕西恩只能听懂一两个脱离上下文的单词，很快就失去兴趣，转身走开，想到水边去看挂旗船上的商品。加布里埃抓住他的手臂，把十四岁的弟弟拖到通事面前，好像在展示一头待售的小马驹。  
“这是邵锦官，一位通事，他也认识朱利安神父。”加布里埃转向通事，“这就是我的弟弟，今年年初在澳门的时候，我向你提起过的。他叫吕西恩。”  
通事往前俯身，审视吕西恩的脸，用葡萄牙语说了一句什么，除了加布里埃，大家都笑了起来。男孩困惑地皱眉，抬头看了一眼哥哥。  
“他说他知道你，你就是朱利安神父手里那瓶‘灌在米酒缸里的葡萄酒’。”加布里埃转向通事，补充了一句：“吕西恩会讲广东话。”  
通事挑起眉毛，站起来，摸了摸吕西恩的短发，换成了粤语：“会不会官话？”  
“他能学。”  
“英文？”  
加布里埃看起来有些绝望了，“我弟弟学起东西来非常快。”  
“你弟弟似乎不会自己说话。”  
“我会。”吕西恩插嘴，通事和那几个外国商人都把目光转向他，好像在看一只会用头顶彩球的小狗，“我只是不知道你们想我做什么。”  
“豆丁仔，”通事回答，笑意令他的眼角露出鸟爪般的细纹，“你哥哥正在出尽法宝向我推销你，他希望你在我手下当个翻译，一个不留神，你有朝一日可能会从我手上接过这个，”他拍了拍挂在腰带上的木牌，“你觉得怎么样？”  
男孩抿起嘴唇，瞥了一眼泊在码头台阶旁边的挂旗艇，船工正在固定货物，像对待熟睡的新生婴儿那样轻手轻脚地把陶瓷制品放进塞满干稻草的木箱，瓶身画着吕西恩从未见过的风景，一个陌生的港口，在海洋的另一头。  
“我会有很多机会登上商船吗？”他问。  
“会。”通事说，态度庄重，并没有把男孩的问题当作笑谈，“不止那么简单。商船还会变成你的一半生命。”  
“那我觉得我哥哥已经推销成功了。”

——

右舷炮声炸响，撼动了整艘船。尽管早有准备，吕西恩还是不由得抓紧栏杆，稳住自己。按照惯例，外洋商船向广州海关鸣炮致敬之后，前来检查的官船会敲锣回应，以示欢迎。他差不多该提醒船长和大班到甲板上来，拿着专门为此准备的红葡萄酒，迎接海关督查登船。督查一般会回赠新鲜蔬菜和猪牛肉，慰劳远道而来的水手。在黄埔和澳门来回了七年，吕西恩已经十分熟悉这套流程，接下来的几个小时将会非常忙碌，作为通事秘书，他必须确保赠礼过程万无一失，没有人会因为可笑的翻译误会而动用武力。然后还要化解丈量船只时不可避免的矛盾，海关督查总喜欢多量一寸，以便多收税费，外国大班总会发现，马上提出抗议。从中斡旋的通事永远被迫在照顾督查的自尊心和照顾外国大班的钱包之间寻找微妙的平衡，同时还得留意自己的口碑，要是在外国商人心目中落下了过分偏袒海关的名声，下一个贸易季节就别想接到委托了。  
而且，今天是邵锦官第一次允许吕西恩独自带船从虎门税关驶向黄埔，他不能出一点差错，每个步骤都必须完美无缺。  
没什么会出错，他安慰自己。这是一艘丹麦商船，“海鸥”号，截至今年，已经在哥本哈根和广州之间往来四趟。丹麦商人总是准时交付税金和船牌费，很少像英国人或者法国人那样诸多抱怨。  
“神父！他们来了。”一个裹着头巾的水手在左舷喊道。  
我不是神父。他对着河水摇摇头，没有开口，懒得再去矫正错误的称谓。不知道哪艘船的哪个昏了头的大班首先想出这么一个绰号，迅速传播开来，在外商之间口耳相传，固化了这个谬误。吕西恩跨过一团几乎堆到膝盖那么高的麻绳，走到甲板另一边，看着官船驶近。  
赠礼过程很顺利，检查货仓也是。唯一让吕西恩紧张的是海关督查对丹麦人携带的步枪产生了疑问，督查很熟悉老式火枪，但没见过这样的步枪，所有海关关员的本能都是一样的：如果出现不能理解的东西，就马上拦下来，最好销毁。  
“这些都是对付海盗用的。”吕西恩把船长的解释翻译过去。  
“你们在帝国海军的保护范围内，不需要这么多武器。”  
“其他船都带武器。”  
“任何船都不准带武器。”  
“问问他自己知不知道珠江口有多少海盗。”丹麦船长变得不耐烦了。  
“船长说‘当然不需要’。”吕西恩直接撒谎了，尽管他知道从珠江入海口到福建泉州海盗猖獗，吃皇粮的水兵根本无力覆盖这么大的范围，“船长的意思是，在帝国海军的巡查范围外，红海，印度，他们需要保护自己。”  
督查狐疑地审视步枪枪柄，摸了摸扳机和长长的枪管，目光落在挂在舱壁的一把猎枪上，枪柄是用打磨光滑的樱桃木做的，雕着葡萄藤和百合花图案，多半是船长的私人收藏。吕西恩悄声和船长说了几句话，后者僵硬地点了点头，不悦地抿着嘴唇，看起来像是吃了一勺火药。  
“船长希望将这把猎枪送给你，督查大人，作为友谊的证明。”吕西恩说。  
督查看了一眼通事秘书，再看了一眼丹麦船长，转身从墙上取下猎枪，摩挲樱桃木枪柄，对着光欣赏木头的光泽，然后把枪交给副官，从腰带上的小布袋里取出印章，盖在准予通行的文件上。  
“希望他打穿自己的脚。”船长说。  
“船长认为您使用这把猎枪一定收获丰富。”吕西恩告诉督查。  
直到确认海关官员带着红酒和新获得的猎枪回到官船上，吕西恩才长长地呼了一口气，打了个手势，示意引水人出发。鼓声响起，十二艘租来的舢舨一同往前冲，拖拽着无法独力在浅水里航行的外洋帆船，缓缓驶向黄埔。  
吕西恩原本希望在天黑之前回到黄埔港，但是水流的状况不如预期。途径东江和狮子洋交界处的时候，两艘舢舨被暗藏的急流拖住，额外花了半个小时才脱身。太阳下山了，水鸟在暮色中擦过灰蓝色的江面，消失在岸边的狗尾草丛里。水手点起风灯，挂到桅杆上。前方牵引的舢舨也纷纷点亮油灯，像一大群发光的浮游生物。“海鸥”号在夜色中驶入珠江，左舷是一片漆黑的长洲岛，右舷就是点缀着灯笼和火把的黄埔锚地。  
通事秘书和水手一起下船，短暂考虑过到税关去办理剩余的手续，但他既累又饿，决定先回家去。身后某处有人在喊“神父！神父！”，也许他听错了，也许叫的是别的神父，吕西恩继续往前走，不想理会。脚步声逐渐接近，他转过身，看着两个人影走进法国商行的灯笼下，他认得缺了右耳的荷兰船医，从没见过船医旁边喘着气的年轻商人，不由得多看了几眼，对方也在毫不避讳地打量他，眼睛一眨不眨。  
“范德堡医生。”通事秘书首先移开视线，伸出手，和荷兰人握了握，听见他说法语的时候，年轻商人的眼睛瞪得更大了，“我以为您在西江买茶叶。”  
“耽搁了，过几天再去。”船医用力拍了一下旁边陌生人的后背，“让我向你介绍，菲利普·林诺特，一个星期前坐‘代尔夫特之星’号来的。菲利普，这是吕西恩，你需要他的帮助。”  
“晚上好，林诺特先生。”  
“晚上好，神父。叫我菲利普就可以。”  
“不是神父，只是个通事秘书。”吕西恩瞪了船医一眼，“不要全盘相信范德堡医生告诉你的一切。”  
“就像刚才医生所说的，我需要您帮忙——”  
“而我很乐意提供帮助。”吕西恩打断了菲利普，语气温和，“但现在，您也看见了，天已经黑了，广州关了城门，我们做不了什么。明天一早再来谈这件事会更好。范德堡医生知道该到哪里去找我。晚安，先生们。”  
“我没有住处，连半个法郎都没有。这就是，”菲利普清了清喉咙，“这就是我希望您能帮上忙的地方。”  
吕西恩看着潦倒的法国人，目光短暂地停留在许多天没刮的胡子和没穿鞋的光脚上，这里应该有很多个问题，但吕西恩不想知道答案。他把目光转向船医，荷兰人耸耸肩。  
“我明白了。范德堡医生显然很擅长利用教会的善意。”  
“您刚刚才说您不是神职人员。”菲利普说。  
“是一个略微复杂的故事，有空的时候问问范德堡医生，或者商行里任何一个人，他们都能告诉您，而且讲得比我精彩。请跟我来，林诺特先生。”

注：  
1 疍(dàn)家，也叫艇户，长居船上的渔民。广州的疍家人自1990年代开始逐渐上岸定居。  
2 澳门和广州之间共设四个税关，小溪税关在黄埔锚地，是最后一个。  
3 今天的沙面岛，在广州市西南。  
4 奥地利的标志，孖读音mā。当时的奥地利商行叫“孖鹰行”（孖鹰的意思是“两只鹰”）


	3. 晚餐

菲利普没有见过单人囚室，但他猜想差不多就像面前的房间这样，窄小，没有装饰，靠墙放着一张木床，床同侧的墙上钉着一个木制苦像，因为潮气和年岁，暗沉发黑，像一块烙在墙上的十字形焦痕。另一边墙上有两个钩子，应该是挂衣服用的，但是看上去也很适合锁起犯人。那位不是神父的神父把风灯放到藤编小圆桌上，出去了，过了几分钟才回来，抱着一张薄被子，另一只手提着一双皮靴。  
“这是我哥哥的，不一定合适，比没有好。”他放下靴子，点上蜡烛，环视这个房间，“火灾之前的客房更舒服一些，可惜我们没有足够的钱再建一个一样的。不要坐这张椅子，一条腿已经断了。如果您需要额外的蜡烛，在这里。”他拍了拍小桌子，“如果你有其他要求，礼貌地询问任意一位修女，但不要支使她们，她们不是用人。如果您碰巧遇见一个拿着剪刀，围裙上有血的女人，不用害怕，那是我姐姐，很可能在给水牛或者别的什么接生。除非我或者一位修女在场，否则不要和她搭讪。朱利安神父在意想不到的方面很随意，但另一些方面很传统。”  
菲利普这才发现自己半张着嘴，迅速闭上了，然后又张开：“什么？”  
吕西恩笑了笑，有一种恶作剧得逞的神色，就好像他刚刚设置了一个测试，而菲利普悲惨地失败了，甚至不明白测试的内容是什么。  
“还有别的需要吗，林诺特先生？”  
他的胃一阵绞痛，提醒他已经一天没有进食，“不，没有了，谢谢。”  
吕西恩审视着他，像只准备把田鼠撕开来研究清楚的猫头鹰，最后点点头，祝他晚安，关上了门。菲利普坐到床上，呆呆地盯着对面的墙和嵌在墙里的铁钩，胃继续抽痛，好像被铁棍压扁了，又粗暴地捏成一团。他站起来，把外套挂到钩子上，探头确认走廊里没有人，虚掩上门，拿走了壁龛里的烛台，悄悄寻找厨房。也许他能找到一些面包碎屑和马铃薯皮。菲利普不介意残羹冷炙，渔获稀少的时节，他和雅克接连吃了两个星期的煮马铃薯皮。  
走廊足够宽敞，但对菲利普来说太矮了，必须时刻留意头上的木梁。他走进了一个他以为是餐厅的房间，举高蜡烛，晃动的光线落在五斗橱和铺着白布的桌子上，一排铜烛台挤在上面，烛光拉长了它们的影子，好像十几只巨大的手掌。他后退了一步，碰翻了一个熏香炉，幸好它砸进一个堆放着袍子的衣箱里，没发出声音。  
他回到走廊上。微弱的歌声从另一端的黑暗中传来，厨房肯定不在那边。菲利普转身往另一个方向走，想找一条出去的路，为了避免火灾，厨房一般都建在外面，从外面绕教堂走一圈肯定能找到。走廊尽头的门锁着，他退回刚刚听到歌声的地方，试了试另一扇门，踏进一个石砌大厅，蜡烛快要燃尽了，映着玻璃上，只剩黄豆那么大的光芒。家具的轮廓灰蒙蒙的，影子叠着影子，看不清楚。一个画架摆在最靠近窗户的地方，他不由得伸出手去，触碰画笔和颜料。  
“迷路了吗，林诺特先生？”  
菲利普差点把蜡烛打翻在画布上。他转身的动作太突然，滚烫的烛泪流到手背上，火焰彻底熄灭了，剩下的唯一光源就是吕西恩手里的提灯。通事秘书另一只手里还拿着一根拨火棍，这可不是好预兆。“我在找厨房。”他诚实告知，“想喝一点，呃，热汤，不希望打扰到您。”  
“厨房在这边。”  
菲利普沉默地跟在通事秘书后面，穿过一扇他刚才没察觉的门，走进传来阵阵虫鸣的小菜园。厨房的灯光漫溢到瓜棚旁边的土路上，窗户蒙着水汽，砖砌小烟囱冒出白烟，空气里有一股水煮白菜的气味。一群吵吵嚷嚷的孩子突然从里面冲出来，一看见吕西恩就安静了，抿着嘴，手拉手走过小菜园，不停地回头打量菲利普。  
“教会收养的孤儿。”吕西恩解释，尽管菲利普没有问，“就像我。”  
孩子们在厨房里留下了战斗痕迹，这里一块面包碎屑，那里一滩喷溅状的汤。吕西恩把拨火棍放到煤炉旁边。收拾了餐桌，掀开盖在藤篮上的棉布，轻轻发出愉快的哼声，取出面包，切成两份，一份推给菲利普。煤炉里的炭块即将烧尽，大锅里的菜汤还是温热的。通事秘书同样盛了两碗，在客人对面落座，背对着悬挂在窗前的一排鱼干。  
菲利普专心消耗面前的食物，直到他用面包吸干碗底最后一点菜汤的时候，才察觉到吕西恩正盯着他看。他把那一小块浸透汤汁的面包扔进嘴里，摸了摸胡子，确保没有残渣沾在上面：“怎么了吗？”  
“您刚才是真的在找厨房。”  
“不然呢？”菲利普问，马上自己想出了答案，一时不知道应该感到愤怒还是羞惭，“您以为我想偷东西。”  
“我们之前不幸接待过好几个小偷。有一个银香料盒再也找不回来了。小心一点没有坏处。”  
菲利普瞥了一眼煤炉旁边的拨火棍，想象被生铁敲穿脑袋的感觉，刚刚填饱的胃不舒服地翻搅了一下。吕西恩慢条斯理地吃完晚餐，离开餐桌，弯腰检查煤炉里的火，往里面加了木炭，把黄铜烧水壶放到炉子上。通事秘书没有像其他中国男人那样蓄发，而且打扮得像是要参加一场永不结束的葬礼，菲利普悄悄咽下至少五个问题，决心一找到机会就去问荷兰船医。  
“所以，‘通事秘书’具体做什么？”菲利普问，急于把话题从盗窃上拉开。  
“想象一下一个人照顾十五个婴儿，同时驾驶一艘帆船，顺便腾出一只手来扑灭火灾，同时只能拿一半的报酬，因为你是个‘秘书’。差不多就是这样。”吕西恩把滚烫的茶滤进宽口陶瓷杯里，示意菲利普拿走其中一杯，“您是这个比喻里的婴儿。”  
“谢谢，我猜也是。”  
吕西恩笑了笑，吹凉茶水，抿了一口。如果老实承认的话，菲利普并不喜欢通事秘书的微笑，那让这个人看起来总是在盘算某种小诡计，并不具有威胁性，更接近孩子气的恶作剧，特意说一些意料之外的话，欣赏别人脸上的惊讶。而且他自始至终在使用“您”，像举着一块盾牌，防止菲利普靠近。两人沉默地喝了一会茶，同时开口说话，同时停下，菲利普抓了抓自己的头发，示意吕西恩先说。  
“只是想问问您遇上了什么不幸。”  
“有人偷了我的钱。”  
“全部？”  
“全部。”菲利普耸耸肩，盯着陶杯湿润的红棕色边缘，“本来是要拿去买茶叶的。”  
“您原本是做什么的？在家的时候？”  
法国人花了几分钟思考答案，在两个版本之间犹豫。他离开村子的那天，风暴逼近海岸，泥地和雨都是灰色的，他记不清母亲脸上的表情，因为他一直避免看她的脸，反而一直盯着畜圈，“南瓜籽”，父亲死前不久买回来的那匹骡子，为了躲雨，紧贴着石墙。他记得那头动物的眼睛，故意不去记其他东西。他没有和雅克道别，本来打算一直往前走，一次也不回头，不过爬上小山丘的时候摔了一跤，他趁此机会站在高处看了一眼村子，大雨遮盖了一切，他甚至看不到教堂的钟塔。  
“我打鱼。”他告诉吕西恩，最简单的版本，不会引发进一步提问的版本。  
“不是能一夜发财的职业。”  
菲利普不由得笑出声，“不，确实不是。”  
“那么，渔民先生。”吕西恩看着他，菲利普担心那双黑眼睛能直接看穿他的颅骨，一直看到布列塔尼的贫瘠海岸，“您说您需要帮助，具体是怎样的帮助？”  
他不确定。“做生意的本金，也许借贷，也许你能为我介绍一份体力活……只要我能在贸易季结束之后带着茶叶回去，一定能还上钱。”  
“谁能确保你回去之后还会回来？”  
 _天主，人的良知，或者广州商会的打手_ ，“我会回来的。”  
吕西恩支着下巴，“您准备怎样支付我的服务费？”  
菲利普根本没有考虑过这一点，“我不……我只剩下几个硬币，你可以拿去。我也可以在教区帮忙，如果你们需要有人劈柴——”  
通事秘书大笑起来，菲利普惊异地看着他，不知道自己的哪句话能带来这么多乐趣。吕西恩摇摇头，重新往两人的杯子倒茶。“你真的是第一次来广州。林诺特先生。”  
“有人会在这种事情上撒谎吗？”  
吕西恩耸耸肩，“通事的服务费是向整艘商船收取的，你的船票就包含了这部分费用，船长或者大班应该向你解释这件事的，我猜他们懒得这么做。只要‘代尔夫特之星’付清了规礼[*01]和船牌费，我就为你服务——不是你单独一个人，但你明白我的意思。”  
“感谢天主。”菲利普喃喃道。  
“我不碰信贷生意，也建议你不要信任那些在澳门和广州放贷的英国人和亚美尼亚人——你会读会写吗？”  
“能看懂账单。”  
“这可不够。”  
“像我刚才说过那样，我可以干体力活。”  
“黄埔不是做体力活的地方，广州城没人会雇佣夷人。你会说别的语言吗？葡萄牙语？广州英语[*02]？”  
“我在路上学了一些葡萄牙语。”  
“‘一些’也不太够。不过只要你能区分火药和面粉，我就没有意见。”吕西恩的手掌摊平在桌子上，好像按着一个看不见的筹码，“我尽量帮你想办法，但不要抱太大希望，我有很多‘婴儿’要照顾，而且荷兰人和英国人特别会哭。听着，林诺特先生，假设我把你放到一艘炮艇上，你能活下来吗？”  
话题转换得太快，如果菲利普不是本来就坐着，可能会被撞倒。“作为士兵？”  
“作为水手。”  
“我能。我知道怎么当水手，从六岁开始就跟着渔船出海了。为什么这么问？”  
“暂时没有原因，可能明天有，所以让我们明天继续谈，渔夫先生。尽量不要四处乱逛，要记得我有一位很擅长使用剪刀的姐姐，晚安。”  
吕西恩出去的时候带走了提灯。菲利普坐在煤炉透出来的幽暗红光里，努力追忆通事秘书是从哪一句话开始把“您”换成了“你”。

注：  
1 原本是进贡皇帝的一笔钱，后来逐渐变成类似港口费的固定税金。  
2 类似上海的洋泾浜英语，不过广州英语出现得更早，发源于澳门葡萄牙语，混杂了英文、法文、中文和荷兰文单词，是当时珠江口外商和中国人的主要交流方式。


	4. 广州

菲利普醒来的时候鼻孔里插着一根狗尾草。  
  
孩子们发出快乐的叫喊，逃跑了。菲利普头晕目眩地坐起来，拽掉草茎，皱着眉，抬手挡住针刺一般的阳光。门敞开着，他的黑色布包躺在地上，东西散落一地，像只被牛车轧出内脏的老鼠。他叹了口气，套上裤子，弯腰收拾。  
  
硬币、各类纸张、剃刀和其他零碎东西都还在，火柴不见了，菲利普祈祷孩子们不会拿去点燃什么东西，他现在最不需要的就是一场无心引发的火灾。昨晚睡前挂到钩子上的上衣也被孩子们扯了下来，塞进了水桶，他捡起皱巴巴的衣服，抖了抖，穿上，坐下来试了试靴子，长度适合，宽度不够。他跺了跺脚，确认鞋子不会滑脱，拿着木桶和剃刀出去了。  
  
在日光照耀下，教堂的走廊和房间失去了黑夜中变化莫测的深度，变得无趣起来，如果菲利普更苛刻一些，会形容为“破败”。壁龛石灰剥落，露出腐肉一样的红砖。凝固成微型山峦的蜡已经清理干净，摆上了刚摘的白兰花，但还是不能掩盖空气里的湿冷霉味。他循着光线找到通往外面的门，钻了出去，吓到一位正在扫地的中国修女，他道歉，询问水井的方位，重复了三次问题，笨拙地做出把液体倒进木桶里的姿势，修女沉默地指了指教堂的东北侧。  
  
井是用青砖砌的，远看不像人工造物，反而像天然从地里长出来的硕大植物，披着硬壳，布满绒毛似的青苔，三面围着低矮的石墙，只到菲利普的腰那么高，不知道是为了防止东西掉进去，还是防止东西从里面出来。一块被裂痕贯穿的镜子挂在其中一面矮墙上，用生锈的铁钉固定。看来他不是唯一一个到这里来刮胡子的人。他打了水，半跪在地上，对着镜子铲平脸上的茂密丛林。打湿了的棕色毛发一绺一绺落在地上。  
  
他摸到厨房觅食，自己也不明白为什么要蹑手蹑脚，他是客人，理应是受欢迎的。厨房里有两个修女，忙着给新鲜鲫鱼刮鳞。其中一个在脏围裙上擦了擦手，给了访客一块面包和一杯水牛奶。陶杯外面，食指刚好碰到的地方，沾了一片半透明的鱼鳞，菲利普悄悄把它弄掉，什么都没有说。鲫鱼在砧板上痛苦地甩尾，修女们有条不紊地清理鱼鳃，切开银光闪闪的鱼腹，挖出内脏，扔进一个黏糊糊的木桶。清理好的鲫鱼落进另一个木桶，啪嗒一声，一条接一条。  
  
“其他人不来这里吃早餐吗？”菲利普问。  
  
“朱利安神父和孩子们在餐厅。”离他最近的那个修女回答，她的左侧脸颊，靠近鼻梁的地方，有一块形似肝脏的胎记，“如果您在找吕西恩，他很可能在画画。”  
  
画画。这个动词落到掌心里，像条抓不住的小鱼，菲利普在自己的头脑里挣扎了一会，把鱼尾翻搅起来的声音和图像塞回记忆深处。他咕哝着道谢，离开厨房。  
  
他已经不记得放着画架的房间具体在哪里，决定从采光最好的地方找起。亚热带的太阳烘烤着东侧的石墙和高窗，空气像一盘放在火上的稀汤，迅速变稠，热气和潮气一同膨胀。菲利普躲进凉爽的阴影里，走过稀稀疏疏的几排长椅。小孩打闹的声音顺着走廊传来，餐具落到地上，当啷一响。一扇看起来有点眼熟的门半开着，他探头进去，站住不动了。  
  
吕西恩在画一个港口，从菲利普的角度来看应该是这样的。灰暗的天空低垂在深绿色的水面上，本身就像另一条凶险的、倒挂的大河。吕西恩低着头，菲利普看不见他正在描画的东西，也许是一艘赶在暴风雨到来之前冲向码头的帆船，也许是石砌码头，也许是浪花。菲利普挪动了一下位置，但没有走进房间。不应打扰正在创作的人，这是拉维涅先生的规定，拉维涅先生曾经是菲利普的油画老师。正在绘画的人，正在写作的人，正在歌唱的人，他们暂时逃脱了。  
  
从哪里逃脱？菲利普问。  
  
牢笼。拉维涅先生回答，食指点了点脑袋。  
  
“早上好，林诺特先生。”吕西恩说，并没有回头，用画笔尖沾了一点赭色颜料。  
  
菲利普掩上门，走到通事秘书身后。他的确在画帆船，从桅杆的数量和船首形状看来，是一艘英国船。黄埔锚地在画面左侧，远，但也不太远，是让人心存希望的距离。商船背后聚集的风暴云像一个握紧的拳头，积蓄了雨和风，即将击碎脆弱的人造漂浮物。  
  
“我很喜欢你处理这些云的方式。”菲利普说。  
  
“谢谢你。”吕西恩看了他一眼，笑容并不明显，但能从声音里清楚听出来。他放下画笔，用沾满各色颜料的布团擦了擦手，转过身，把一个纸包递给菲利普，里面是丢失的火柴。“从孩子们手里收缴来的，他们正打算点燃朱利安神父的法袍。我昨晚应该告诉你这群小魔鬼像喜鹊一样喜欢偷东西，抱歉。”  
  
“噢，呃，好的，谢谢。不要紧。”  
  
“你剃了胡子，这很好，适合今天的行程。”  
  
“我们要去哪里？”  
  
“珠江的珍珠，所有海路的终点，林诺特先生，我们今天要去广州。如果走运，傍晚回来的时候，你就有一份新工作了。”  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
“你经常画画吗？”  
  
吕西恩似乎没有听见菲利普的提问，他站了起来，一手扶着舢舨的藤编顶棚，眺望两条护城河的交汇处，那里出现了小型拥堵，从东水关出来的船和进去的船混在一起，乱糟糟地挤在临河的城墙下。一艘笨重高大的货船被困其中，像只遭到蚁群包围的金龟子。吕西恩弯腰和船夫交谈，两人短暂地用广东话争论起来，菲利普坐在靠近船尾的木板上，仰头打量城墙，时不时有几个卫兵的头和肩膀在城垛之间露出来。每隔十来公尺竖着一面插在木竿上的旗子，因为日照和潮气，褪色严重，看上去全都是淡粉色的。  
  
“我们提前上岸。”吕西恩回到藤编遮阳篷下面，坐在菲利普对面，“今天东濠非常繁忙，可以想象玉带濠里的舢舨只会更多，不会更少——这些都是河的名字，林诺特先生，尽量记住发音。范德堡医生几乎背得出广州每一条水渠的名字，船夫以为他很有经验，不敢乱开价。‘东濠’就是我们现在所在的河涌，城南的是‘玉带濠’，西边当然还有一条‘西濠’。”  
  
“那是一座寺庙吗？”菲利普指了指最北面山上的塔楼。  
  
“那是镇海楼。”吕西恩皱起眉，打了个手势，好像要在虚空中捞取什么东西。把两种语言拉到一起，花费的精力并不比把两艘驳船肩并肩拉出沙洲更少，“意思差不多是‘支配大海’，是防御工事，一个气派的炮台。”  
  
“离海有点远了，不是吗？”  
  
“也许是最后手段。”吕西恩耸耸肩，“回答你刚才的问题，是的，我时常画画。加布里埃，我的哥哥，认识几个外销画商人，他们雇佣的画师有时候允许我在卖不出去的画上胡乱涂色。你是个艺术爱好者吗，渔夫先生？”  
  
“算是。我离开布列塔尼，就是为了去学画。”  
  
通事秘书的注意力马上从河面转到菲利普身上，“有趣。然后呢？”  
  
舢舨在菲利普来得及回答之前靠岸了，轻轻撞在石头上，震颤了一下，船夫拉紧粗麻绳，稳住舢舨，方便两个乘客下船。右前方有一座木石结构建筑，台阶很高，敞开的大门外零零散散站着卖活鸡的小贩。“那是寺庙，鸡是祭品，如果人们特别想实现一个愿望，就杀掉一只。”吕西恩解释，从语气听来，有无数人问过一模一样的问题，他已经提炼出一个最为高效的回答，“不要盯着任何人看，林诺特先生。”  
  
很难不盯着别人看，尤其对一个首次抵达世界另一端的年轻人来说。众多提着米袋、竹篾鸡笼、布匹和捕鱼筐的男男女女汇成一条棕灰色的棉线，不紧不慢地通过横跨东濠的木桥，从大东门[*1]入城，就像穿过一个特别宽的针眼。两个旗人士兵守在城门两侧，菲利普原以为他们会拦住外国人盘问，但两个守卫并没有多看他一眼。  
  
大东门进去就是惠爱街[*2]，贯穿东西城门，串起各种嘈杂的小巷、水道和埠头。高高低低的木制招牌争抢房屋外墙的每一寸空间，吕西恩偶尔翻译一两个他认为很有趣的店名，大多数时候菲利普自己能从招牌上画着的铜钱、茶叶、麻绳、饭碗和雀鸟猜出店铺的售卖范围。他不是城内唯一一个夷人，每隔两家店就能看到至少一个外国水手或者大班在讨价还价，竖起手指，用最原始的方法表达数字。不远处水果摊的中国店主把成串带叶的龙眼递给两个水手，右手五指张开，大声用葡萄牙语说“五！五！”。一只瘦骨嶙峋的黄狗突然窜出小巷，叼着一串滴血的肠子，擦过菲利普的小腿，钻进路边干燥的泄洪渠里，消失不见。  
  
两人又经过一座庙宇，比城外的那一座更拥挤，祭品的种类更多，在那些待售的禽鸟、护身符、线香和用途不明的鲜艳纺织品之间，站着好些穿着灰色棉袍的人，守着空空如也的小桌子，有那么几个连桌子也没有。菲利普问吕西恩这些人卖的是什么。  
  
“命运。他们是算命人。”  
  
“是这座寺庙的僧侣？”  
  
“不。”吕西恩的手又做了一次那种好像要抓取某种滑溜东西的动作，也许他感到难以解释的时候就会这样，“‘城隍庙’祭祀保护城市的神，你可以理解为异教的主保圣人。算命人聚集在这里，不是因为他们信仰这个圣人，而是因为这里是做生意的好地段。”  
  
“非常实用。”  
  
“广州一贯的生存方式。”  
  
“他们信仰什么？”  
  
“好问题，林诺特先生。也许改天我们应该去问问他们。”  
  
菲利普一时无法分辨这句话是否暗含讽刺，听起来像，但从吕西恩的神情看来又不像。城隍庙以西矗立着一座更为庞大的建筑，门外的守卫比大东门多两倍，友善程度减少五倍，目光全部集中在菲利普身上，仿佛这个可疑的外国人随时会挥舞砍刀发起攻击。吕西恩带他绕进建筑物侧面的小巷，远离守卫的视线。  
  
“‘布政使司’。”通事秘书丢给他四个音节，菲利普在来得及区分里面任何一个之前就彻底忘了，“就像你们的市政厅，我想，不准确的类比，但也接近了。我倒是可以告诉你里面的人信仰什么。”吕西恩做了个掂量银钱的手势。  
  
“你进去过吗？”  
  
“一次。”  
  
菲利普等了一会儿，期待吕西恩详细解说这个“一次”，但对方没有再开口。越往巷子深处走，人和噪声越少，地下暗渠的汩汩流水声变得明显，水在石板下面的空腔里奔流、撞击和拍打，在一株气根繁茂的榕树旁边重见天日，灌入一条只有两个脚掌那么宽的明渠。树下支着六七张桌子，安全地躲在油布遮雨棚底下，肩上搭着毛巾的伙计在厨房和桌子之间来往，运送装在竹笼里的点心。最靠近水渠的桌子周围坐着一个中国人和三个外国人，那个年长的中国人冲吕西恩招了招手，后者点头回应，伸手拉住菲利普。  
  
“等下让我来负责所有的谈话。需要的时候，我会给你信号，你只需要表示同意。”  
  
“我能知道我‘同意’了什么吗？”  
  
“你到底想不想要工作？”  
  
菲利普长呼一口气，点点头。  
  
“过来坐下。”  
  
年长的中国人侧过身，菲利普留意到他的腰带上挂着一块打磨光滑的木牌。吕西恩和他低声说话，两人短暂地瞥了一眼菲利普，马上移开目光。戴着木牌的中国人最后拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，用葡萄牙语说“我们开始”。餐桌上的所有人都开始用同样的语言交谈，菲利普听到了几个令人不安的零散词汇，“舰队”，“赔偿”，还有“海盗”。这些人语速太快，他最后放弃了，盯着竹笼里泡在酱汁里的食物，试图分辨这是哪种动物的一部分。吕西恩轻轻在桌下踢了他一脚，菲利普抬起头来，对面的葡萄牙人都在看着他。  
  
“塔瓦雷斯船长想知道你当水手有多久了。”吕西恩说。  
  
“七年，我想，在爸爸的渔船上，但是后来他去世了。渔船和商船区别很大，但我很会游泳。”  
  
“不需要这么多细节，我会告诉他们‘七年’。”  
  
吕西恩把简短的答案翻译过去。葡萄牙人商量了一会，看起来像船长的人弯腰把一个雕花小木箱提到桌子上，里面整齐放卷起来的纸，全是事先抄写好的合同。他抽出其中一张，对吕西恩说了一个数字，坐在旁边的年长中国通事摇摇头，报了一个更大的数目。船长盯着菲利普看了一会，取出蘸水笔和墨水，在纸上写了阿拉伯数字，放到菲利普面前。合同是用两种语言写成的，葡萄牙语，以及荷兰语。  
  
“你的报酬。”吕西恩把食指放在那几个墨迹未干的数字下面，“离港前支付一半，回来再付一半。如果你不幸去世，他们保证会把私人物品和你应得的报酬送到家人手上，地址填下面这一行。”  
  
“看起来不像商船。”  
  
“‘波尔图猎犬’号是一艘炮艇，五天后出发，协助皇帝的水师清剿海盗。你只需要承担水手的职责，如果事态变坏，所有人都要战斗。你可以选择不去，这不是征兵。但如果你需要买茶叶的钱，”吕西恩递给他蘸水笔，“这就是你最好的机会，林诺特先生。”  
  
也是唯一的机会。菲利普想，接过了蘸水笔。  
  
  
________________________________

注：  
  
[1] 今越秀路与中山路交界  
  
[2] 今中山路


	5. 委托

葡萄牙人离开餐桌，吕西恩也跟着站起来，但他的老师仍然坐在原处，并且又倒满了一杯茶，他只好重新坐下。从眼角余光他能看见法国人在悄悄观察他的一举一动，以此判断接下来该怎么行动。这让他觉得好笑。但愿这个倒霉渔夫上了炮艇之后运气会好转，假如他不幸死在海盗刀下，那也不是吕西恩的问题。他成功“售出”了法国人，葡萄牙人得到了水手，法国人得到本金，老师甚至帮菲利普要到了一个更高的价钱，没有什么好抱怨的。

“你昨天是不是强迫‘海鸥’号的船长把猎枪送给海关督查了？”老师问，还是用葡萄牙语，有外国人在场的时候他总是说葡萄牙语。

“说‘强迫’就太夸张了。我只是提供了专业意见。”

“船长非常不高兴。”

“不送猎枪，这艘船整个贸易季都会被海关刁难，还不如——”

“我的意思是，”通事富有技巧地切进两个句子之间的空隙，打断了年轻的秘书，“最好让他们自己得出这个结论，而不是替他们下决定，你明白我的意思吗？让船长和大班觉得好主意都是他们聪慧大脑的产物，这样我们作为中间人，日子会好过得多。”

吕西恩在椅子上挪动了一下，“明白。”

被冷落在一边的法国人看看通事，又看一眼吕西恩，最后把目光转向水渠，树影落在窄而长的水面上。

“你的朋友不太懂葡萄牙语，是不是？”

“不是朋友。范德堡医生把他塞给我的，好像没人要的流浪狗。您必须帮我保守秘密，如果所有流落黄埔的倒霉鬼都指望我免费提供帮助，生意就做不下去了。”

他的老师笑着摇摇头，每次老师觉得学徒说话越界，但又不舍得斥责的时候就会这样。“还有一件事。我希望你这次跟‘波尔图猎犬’一起出海，嘘，让我说完。我已经和巡抚商量过了，给你安排一个翻译的职位。布政使愿意按持牌通事的价格支付酬金。”

吕西恩皱起眉，“他们之前从来不需要随船翻译。”

“或许这就是为什么他们上一次伤亡惨重？巡抚对外的官方说辞是，随船翻译能够减少朝廷水师和葡萄牙舰队之间的误会。但你实际上的工作是监视葡萄牙人，有风声说他们和海盗勾结，走私鸦片到东部沿岸。”

“我能问问是风声是从哪里来的吗？”

“一般是四面八方。”

“您的意思是您不知道。”

“质疑朝廷命官不是聪明的做法。”

“朝廷命官应该找一个懂得使用刀剑火枪的人去，活着回来的几率比较大。”

“你让你的朋友往合约上签名的时候可没有这种顾虑。”

法国人困惑地看过来，显然抓到了零碎的单词，但又没完全听懂。吕西恩冲他微笑，重新转向自己的老师，“我昨天才认识这个人，还没到关心他安危的程度。我想说的是，我只不过是个翻译，就算我真的发现‘波尔图猎犬’在从事某种龌龊勾当，我也不能做什么。”

“不必低估自己，你能够做一位通事最擅长的事。”

“说话？”

“观察。”年长的通事说，用折扇轻敲学生的额头，“然后随机应变。”

——

出城的时候吕西恩没有再走惠爱街，而是一头钻进那些和水道缠绕在一起的巷子。他需要时间思考。也许还要买一些出海用的小物件。他其实不清楚具体需要些什么，吕西恩从没在任何一艘船上逗留超过八小时。

“水手出海一般带些什么？”他问菲利普

“取决于你去多久。不太多，工具和食物船上都有。带点干果，如果旅途超过一个月的话。我还会带自己的鱼钩和钓线，你试过钓鲑鱼吗？”

“我没有见过‘鲑鱼’。”

“非常大的海鱼。难钓，可以卖很好的价钱。”菲利普展开手臂，演示鱼的长度，差点打到一个挑着两篮干海带的老妇，“这里有卖钓线的地方吗？”

“这是个港口城市。”

“你也会跟这艘炮艇出海吗？”

“是的，我是他们的随船翻译。” _太不幸了_ 。吕西恩吞掉最后一个词。

“目的地是哪里？”

“福建某处，我想。那是东南沿海的一个省。”

“多远？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？你没有去过？”

“我不能去。”

“为什么？”

吕西恩叹了口气，跳过一条贯穿石板路的窄渠，思考如何用最简洁的语言来概括这一滩他从出生开始就深陷其中的泥淖。如何说明海关禁止他乘坐外国商船，因为“大清子民不得搭乘外夷船只出海”，但同时他们也禁止吕西恩前往内陆，因为他忽然之间又不是“大清子民”了，作为外国传教士的养子，只能被当作外夷处理。如何解释黄埔就是他永远的家乡和监牢，往北的广袤内陆，以及家门口的浩瀚海洋，对他来说都是封闭的。

“因为规定如此。”通事秘书回答。

菲利普没再问下去。

出售渔具的店铺叫余盛行，这名字相当符合本地人对“好意头”的偏执。吕西恩试图解释谐音和“意头”这个概念，从菲利普的表情看来，多半没有听懂。法国人用刚刚从葡萄牙船长那里收来的预付金买了线和带有倒刺的钩，谢绝店主竭力推销的红褐色虫子。吕西恩弯腰查看从大到小整齐排列的鱼钩，想象要多大的钩子才能拉起一条庞大的“鲑鱼”，假如菲利普没有夸大其词的话。

“如果你需要新的换洗衣物，那就要回到黄埔去买，那里的裁缝能按照欧洲样式做衣服。”

“不，我不打算买。”

“别担心，你有足够的钱买茶叶。我认识一个端州[*1]买办，可以帮你要到好价钱。”

“谢谢。事实上不是茶叶的问题。”菲利普弄乱了自己的头发，“我不得不，我真不想提起这个话题，但我必须尽量节省。我有个弟弟，从出生开始就有病。就算只是多半个法郎，对我来说已经有很大帮助。”

“我很遗憾。”吕西恩咬了咬嘴唇，“衣服很好解决，我哥哥以前的房间里应该还留着一些，他现在几乎不回来广州了，用不上。你们的身材差不多。”

“好的。”菲利普深吸了一口气，“我不确定这……我的意思是，谢谢你。”

“我能问问他叫什么吗，你的弟弟？”

“雅克，和我爸爸一样。”

“很好听的名字。雅克就是你来这里的原因吗？”

“一部分原因，是的。”

“另外一部分是？”

“那不重要。”

在吕西恩的经验看来，人们推说“不太重要”的部分，往往意义重大，但你得用很多瓶酒和一把铁钳才能从他们嘴里撬出真话。而且那些各种各样的理由，最终都像沙洲一样，在时间冲刷下变形，缩小，消失。商船一来一回，最快也要一整年，足够荔枝树开花，果实掉落腐烂，然后从头再来一遍。足够旧梦破灭，足够死亡和新生。即使菲利普立刻启程返回，半年之后才能见到弟弟，也许那可怜的男孩早已下葬。吕西恩绝不会说出这个想法，但菲利普多半也明白。为了掩饰尴尬的沉默，吕西恩在一家卖雀鸟的小店前停步，假装被挂在门口的画眉鸟吸引。一看见客人，栖木上的一只红喙黑鸟停止梳理羽毛，展翅飞到画眉笼子顶端，沙哑地高喊“恭喜发财！恭喜发财！”

“那是乌鸦吗？”

“不是乌鸦，我们叫它‘鹩哥’。”吕西恩仰起头，冲鸟儿微笑，“很聪明，能学人说话。”

“它在说什么？”

“祝我们赚到很多钱。”

“那很好，不是吗？”菲利普冲那只双颊有黄斑的鸟儿做了个脱帽致敬的手势，“谢谢你，先生。”

店主打量菲利普的眼神变得古怪，吕西恩大声夸赞了鹩哥，催促法国人离开。鹩哥扑腾到另一个鸟笼上，仰起脖子，像是准备上台唱戏，“开饭！”鸟儿的声音出乎意料地响亮，一直到巷子另一边都能听见，“雀仔开饭！多谢！”

两人在芭蕉树下的摊子上买了绿豆汤，为了保持糖水冰凉，四五只大桶直接浸泡在流动的河水里，需要的时候才用草绳拉上来。太阳西斜，城市的噪音仍然没有消减的意思，捣米，磨刀，驴车辚辚，行将宰杀的猪发出凄厉尖叫，织布机微弱而单调的声音，不止一台，十几台。狗吠，木桨敲击石头，忽然，低沉的鼓声穿透这一切，缓缓荡开。

“糟糕，我们必须走了。”吕西恩抬头看了一眼天空，“天黑之后外国人不能在城内逗留。”

“你也不能？”

“我也不能。”

“为什么？”

“你真的喜欢问难以回答的问题。”吕西恩快步往大东门的方向走，回头看了一眼，确认菲利普跟上来了，“我说过了，因为规定如此，林诺特先生。”

——

十几艘挂着灯笼的舢舨等在东濠涌[*2]，守候那些需要从省城返回黄埔的人。灯笼映在水面上，令舢舨的数目看起来比实际上多两倍。吕西恩选了离他们最近的一条船，就着灯笼的光线数出零钱。船夫用竹篙一顶岸边的石头，舢舨悄无声息地滑向珠江。

商行区仍然很热闹，似乎有人围着英国商行讨债，传来打碎玻璃和折断木头的声音。吕西恩带着菲利普在阴影里穿梭，设法遮住自己的脸，免得被英国人发现，拉过去充当调停人。这种事以前不是没发生过，吕西恩丝毫不想重复这种经历。

两人从小菜园那一侧接近教堂，翻过竹篱笆，走向厨房。那里面亮着灯，也有人，厨房永远没有空置的时候。玛嘉利和孩子们趴在餐桌上，全都盯着竹笼，一只圆滚滚的白兔睡在干草上，闭着眼睛，粉色鼻尖不时抽动。桌子上排列着剪刀、抹布、针线和油灯。

吕西恩用指节敲了敲打开的木门。

姐姐抬起头，冲他微笑，眨眨眼，着手收拾餐桌上的物件，随手把沾着血的碎布条塞进煤炉炉膛里。孩子们挤成一团，目光从兔子移到菲利普身上，一个短发女孩把手臂搭在竹笼上，防备陌生人抢走白兔。

“你们可以把兔子带回房间里。”玛嘉利说，“只要你们答应不打开笼子，也不打扰兔子睡觉。你们做得到吗？”

一片高低起伏的“可以”。

“棒极了。现在和两位先生说晚安。”

又是一片高低起伏的“晚安”，只是更小声一些。吕西恩颔首回应，菲利普在他旁边咕哝了一句“晚安”。短发女孩神情严肃地抱着兔笼，率先出去了，其他小孩簇拥在她身边，似乎已经达成了某种沉默的协议，每走几步就停下来，等一个瘸了左腿、支着拐杖的男孩跟上。

“可怜的兔子被狗咬断了后腿。”玛嘉利把剪刀和针线收进一个牛皮提包里，皮革上印着“L. 鲍威尔医生”，来自一个三年前在长洲岛溺水身亡的英国船医，“介绍一下这位先生，吕西恩。”

“菲利普·林诺特，法国商人。林诺特先生，我的姐姐玛嘉利。”

“著名的姐姐。”菲利普伸出手去，玛嘉利笑了笑，没有握他的手，法国人尴尬地清了清喉咙，收回手。

“我能看出吕西恩已经诋毁过我了。”

“我从不诋毁你，亲爱的姐姐。”吕西恩坐下来，从锅子里舀出鱼汤，鲫鱼肉都已经煮烂了，变成浑浊汤水里的乳白色碎屑。玛嘉利取出面包，放到餐桌中央，支着脸颊，看他们进食，时不时丢给菲利普一两个礼貌的问题，询问适不适应天气，“代尔夫特之星”航行了多久，对广州城有什么印象，诸如此类，等面包和汤全部清空，她从提包里拽出一条小毛巾，声称受伤的兔子夜间需要保暖，请林诺特先生把毛巾拿去给孩子们。

“这个人是从哪里捡回来的？”确认菲利普走远，玛嘉利问。

“范德堡医生塞给我的。”

“那头老水牛今年又回来了？”

“可能不喜欢巴达维亚[*3]的天气。”

“说起巴达维亚，朱利安神父今天收到玛约利的信，她的丈夫在巴达维亚做起了咖啡生意，而且她已经怀孕三个月了，算上寄信的时间，现在就是五个月了。”

“真的吗？那太好了。”

“下次见到加布里埃的时候，记得告诉他。”

“我会的。”

姐姐叹了口气，交抱起双臂，手腕上的铜镯互相碰撞，叮叮作响。“有时候我非常想念我们四个人都在这里的日子。”

吕西恩下意识看了一眼煤炉旁边的墙，他和加布里埃小时候用炭块乱画的痕迹还清晰可见，“我明白。我也是。”

“你今天没有抱怨‘愚蠢的船长和愚蠢的海关’，这很少有。”

吕西恩低头看自己的手，忽然不是很想接这句玩笑话。玛嘉利等了一小会儿，轻轻把手放到他的肩膀上：“发生什么了？”

“我今天去见老师了，他让我和‘波尔图猎犬’一起出海，表面上是随船翻译，实际上让我监视葡萄牙人，回来报告给巡抚。”

“‘波尔图猎犬’不是一艘炮艇吗？”

“对。”

“你答应了吗？”

“我有别的选择吗？”

“就说你得了疟疾。人是可以一夜之间患上疟疾的。”

吕西恩忍不住笑起来，摇摇头，“我决定去。报酬不错，说不定回来之后巡抚会直接给我发通事牌照。要是运气很好，也许全程都碰不到海盗，之前‘达科马’号和鸿泽号一起巡逻的时候就没有遇到。”

“什么时候出发？”

“五天之后。”

“你确定你不想和加布里埃商量一下吗？”

“我自己能拿主意。总不能每次都哭着跑去澳门。”

玛嘉利盯着弟弟看了一会，拍了拍他的手背，“祝你好运，小家伙。”

注：

[1] 今广东省肇庆市

[2] 这里的“涌”读chōng，指河海交界处。也常见于广深港一带地名（e.g. 沙河涌，葵涌etc.）。粤语中亦以“涌”称呼小河或水沟。

[3] 今印尼首都雅加达。


	6. 波尔图猎犬

要和葡萄牙船队会合，首先要到虎门去。尽管广州府多年来与这些炮舰保持非正式雇佣关系，至今依然禁止他们越过虎门炮台。但即使没有这条禁令，珠江水浅，河道曲折，本身就构成了天然障碍，于是这些大船都在伶仃洋下锚，散落在伶仃岛附近，方便修理成船只和整理负载物。

吕西恩和菲利普在雨中离开黄埔。江面笼罩在灰色的水雾里，雨水没能降低气温，仅仅令空气变得更加滞闷，大河的气味于是更加浓烈。吕西恩很早就发现河的气味每天不同，有时候像腐木和草根，有时候像暴晒过后被雨打湿的石头，有时候纯粹是淤泥的腥气。今天，在雨中，空气中有水草和一丝盐的气味。

两人坐的是海关官船，尺寸小一半，吃水比商船浅，但还是必须小心避开沙洲，一旦搁浅，要浪费大半天才能脱身。沿岸的炮台一般是可靠的标记物，但今天完全隐藏在雨幕之后，只能依靠浮标和引水人的直觉来判断方位和速度。大约午饭过后，船头方向传来擂鼓声，在最前面划着舢舨的引水人大声喊出地名，跟在后面的接力传达给官船，一时间，灰蒙蒙的雾气里四面传来“虎门——虎门——”的呼喊声。海关船敲响铜锣，示意听到了，叫喊声停止，幽灵般的回音再过了一小会才完全消失。从这里开始不再需要引水人了，江面变得开阔，雨势减弱，然而风浪变大，粗暴地推搡这艘为浅水设计的小船，吕西恩从船舱逃往甲板，寻找新鲜空气，发现菲利普独自一人靠在船尾栏杆上，看着河水，应该在那里站了好一会儿了，雨在他的肩膀和背后打出大块水渍。

“本来打算看看风景。”法国人说。

“显然挑错时候。”吕西恩回答，涌动的浪潮加深了顶在喉头的恶心感觉，他只好背靠着栏杆，把目光转向湿漉漉的天空，小雨滴像糖粉一般细碎，落在鼻尖和嘴唇上。船猛地向左边倾侧，又摆回来，吕西恩攥紧木栏杆，双眼紧闭。

“这样不会有帮助的。”

“什么？”

“转过身，看着那边的山，越远越好。能让你感觉好些。”菲利普把手放在吕西恩背上，“慢慢呼吸。”

在雾气之中，低矮的丘陵看起来就像擦洗不干净的黑色污渍，但至少是静止不动的，在河水和雨云翻卷的天空之间提供了可靠的锚点。吕西恩强迫自己深呼吸，再慢慢呼出。菲利普上下抚摸他的背，动作很轻，心不在焉，很可能是出于多年的习惯，并没有意识到自己在做什么。吕西恩往旁边挪了一步，假装是因为甲板晃动站立不稳。菲利普收回手，也把目光投向模糊的地平线。

“我还以为你很习惯出海。”

“我自己撑船的时候从来没有这个问题。”

“自己撑船一般不会晕，但搭船出海是另一回事。”

“最远只去过澳门，当时也不是刮风天。”吕西恩揉了揉太阳穴，“别告诉我这种可怕的感觉会一直持续下去，否则我在见到海盗之前就先跳海了。”

菲利普耸耸肩，“有人过两天就习惯了，但我也认识一个渔夫，一辈子都晕船。”

“这不是真的。”

“是真的。他捕了二十多年鲭鱼，每一次出海都会吐。”

吕西恩发出又像笑又像呻吟的声音，他现在最不需要的就是听见“呕吐”这个词。船冲过一个特别大的浪头，溅起的水滴洒到两人脸上，带着咸味，河已经让路给海。葡萄牙船队的黑色侧影出现在海湾里，最显眼的就是“波尔图猎犬”号，一艘巨大的三层甲板盖伦帆船[1]，把周围的双桅纵帆船衬得像一群折起翅膀的小鸭子。

“我可从来没有上过战船。”菲利普悄声说，看着逐渐接近的炮艇。

 _我也没有。_ 吕西恩想，没有开口承认。菲利普走向木梯，准备取回放在下层舱室里的行李。吕西恩伸手拉住他，马上就后悔这个举动，法国人回头看着他，等他说话。

 _就说没什么，说刚才没站稳_ 。“我有一个请求。”

他的声音太小了，菲利普凑近了一些。

“我们上了那艘船之后，你应该会和其他水手一起睡在大舱室里，我希望你留意任何古怪的举动和谈话，只要出现你觉得不寻常的事，都报告给我。我会从我的酬金里分出四分之一给你,就当是不留纸质记录的私人合约。不要告诉任何人，在船上我们也最好假装不认识。”

“为什么？那艘船有什么古怪的吗？”

“也许有，也许没有，这就是我们要查证的。”

“怎样才叫‘不寻常’？”

“我不确定。上船之后多交朋友，少说话，仔细听他们聊天，然后我们就能判断了。”

“为什么你不——”

“他们不会信任我的。”吕西恩抓紧了菲利普的手臂，“看看我，菲利普。那些水手永远不会相信一个长得像我这样的人，至少不会像接纳你那样接纳我，所以我需要你的眼睛和耳朵。也许什么都不会发生，也许我们甚至碰不到海盗。这只是，怎么说，预防措施。”

菲利普看着吕西恩的眼睛，好一会儿，转头去看“波尔图猎犬”号，每接近一公尺，高昂的船首看起来就更像一座暗沉的山丘，海浪似乎并不能撼动它。菲利普收回视线，“预防措施？”

吕西恩点点头，伸出手。

菲利普摇头，“三分之一的酬金。因为你没有事先告知。”

“你已经学会讲价了，我不知道该高兴还是害怕。那就三分之一，成交。”

菲利普握住了他的手。

葡萄牙炮艇上传来悠长的号声，负责瞭望的水手已经发现了他们，是时候准备登船了。

——

这艘船有过光辉的时候，任何第一次走上“波尔图猎犬”甲板的人都会有这个想法，等他们花几分钟看清楚年久失修的栏杆，被海水泡得肿胀的木板，以及那些刻在显眼处，却不知何故被逐一凿掉的纹章，人们就会马上明白，过往的辉煌日子不会再造访这艘船了。

但是“波尔图猎犬”仍然拥有锋利的牙齿。七十门葡萄牙铸造的大炮还在原处，左右舷各三十四门，船尾另有两门。为弓箭手设计的掩护处放着沥青桶，方便在交战时快速点燃，向敌船射出燃烧的箭。武器库里有弩箭、爪钩、火枪、引信和弹药，大袋的沙子隔开各种易燃物，也方便扑灭初起的火头。全盛时期，这艘盖伦帆船上至少有三百个船员，才保证足够的人手操控所有武器。从吕西恩此刻看到的一切来判断，“波尔图猎犬”上顶多只有不到一百个活人。即使把厨子、瞭望员和引航员都拉来，同一时间只能发射五十门大炮。

“人手不是问题。‘猎犬’只剩下三十七门炮还能正常发射。这么算来，我们的人在开炮间隙还能轮流喝茶。”当通事秘书试探着问船上有多少受过正规训练的水手时，大副回答，可能觉得这个答案十分机灵，自己嗤笑起来。那是个剃了光头的英国人，脸上和脑后的皮肤被海风吹得同样粗糙黝黑，“对付海盗足够了，他们没有多少火力，远远地开炮，不要让他们接近。”

“接近了会怎样？”

大副看了一眼菲利普，好像他是个彻头彻尾的白痴，“他们会登船，动作快得不可思议，你还没反应过来，甲板上每一个人的喉咙都被割开了。你知道为什么我们要招募新的水手吗？原先那个被劈开了脖子，你明白我的意思吗，连颈骨都断了。”

吕西恩和菲利普对视了一眼，没有说话。

大副在一个岩洞般昏暗低矮的大舱室前停下脚步，向来客说明这就是所有职位低于大副的船员进餐的地方。他冲最靠近门口的水手打了个响指，命令那人带菲利普“看看睡觉的地方”。两人就在这里分开了，菲利普走向下层甲板，吕西恩顺着走廊继续前进。这个区域看起来像客舱，也许曾经挂着漂亮的壁毯，打扫干净，穿制服的仆役在其中穿梭。现在散发出一股霉和猫尿混合的刺鼻气味，超过一半的客舱开着门或者干脆没有门，里面堆积着货物，用绳子固定在敲入地板的铁钉上，防止移动，全都严严实实地盖在帆布下面，看不清楚到底是什么。

“船长稍晚一点会邀请你进晚餐。在此之前，”大副的语气混入了一丝嘲弄，“花点时间休息，熟悉你的豪华套房。”

“谢谢。”

大副的脚步声刚消失，吕西恩马上着手检查门锁，能正常闩上，但船长和大副也许有整艘船每一扇门的钥匙。客舱不大，对着大海的那一面墙有轻微的弧度，于是宽大约三步，长大约五步。床在舱室左侧，并不比一张长椅更宽，看起来很多年没有人用过了，灰尘像湿面粉一样结块。吕西恩打开了舷窗，没什么改善，外面的空气同样潮湿粘腻，但至少明亮一些。他察觉到舷窗旁边的墙上有壁毯的残留物，一撮卡在钉子上的织物，摸着像羊毛，染成深绿色。光秃秃的木墙上也有纹章的痕迹，被锐器刮掉了，只剩下盾牌状的轮廓和边缘的花纹，一条龙带刺的尾巴，翻卷的红色花瓣，看不出原先是怎样的。吕西恩对纹章没什么概念，也想象不到原本应该是怎样的。油漆被刮掉的地方露出木刺，吕西恩摸了摸刮痕，思忖这艘船最初属于什么人，为什么有人要花时间去掉这些标记。

也许他可以趁晚饭之前的时间四处转一转，大副没有说必须待在房间里，而且作为新乘客，这么做也很正常。整个舱室里看起来唯一干净的平面就是椅子，他把装着衣服的布包放上去，悄悄溜到走廊上。就在他快要走到楼梯的时候，上层甲板传来号声，紧接着是水手的呼喊，隔着许多层木板，模模糊糊的，也不知道用的是哪种语言。吕西恩猜想船要起锚了，于是凑到最近的舷窗旁，想看看来时的路，可是雨再次变大，彻底遮住了礁石、小岛和珠江口的低矮丘陵，除了令人晕眩的海水和雾气，他什么也看不见。

注：

[1] Galleon，16-18世纪流行的一种大型帆船，既用于商业载货，也可用作战列舰。


	7. 下层甲板

“随便选个位置，空位多了去了。”

水手把菲利普推进舱室里。看起来就像有人专门挖空了炮舰的整个下层甲板，竖起数十根木柱，用来培植真菌一般胡乱攀爬生长的吊床。还没等菲利普站稳，水手已经走了，嚼着烟草，骂骂咧咧。看来没法指望他引介菲利普进入“波尔图猎犬”号的友好天地。

等他的眼睛适应了微弱的光线，舱内景象并没有改善。吊床和杂物之间的阴影里有许多双无动于衷的眼睛，花了几分钟打量菲利普，毫无兴趣地移开了目光。右前方某处有人在打鼾，好像一头公牛蓄力准备进攻。最深处的角落里点着一根孤零零的蜡烛，烛光里蜷缩着一个蓬头垢面的人，抱着自己的膝盖，自言自语，前后摇晃。

他犹豫不决地原地站了一会，把往下滑的布包拉回肩膀上，决定寻找光线最好的地方。舷窗附近的吊床几乎都已经有人了，除了最靠近那个对着蜡烛喃喃自语的疯子的一边，苍白阳光勉强触到吊床的边缘。菲利普呼了一口气，过去坐下，把布包挂到从舱顶垂下来的黑铁钩子上。

 _一二三_ ，披头散发的疯子嘟哝着数数，用葡萄牙语， _四五六，一二三_ 。他似乎无法数到六以后。

隔壁床位，舷窗正下方，睡着一个赤身裸体的男人，全身上下只有脸上盖着一顶宽边软帽，右腿搭在吊床外面，就像没腌制好的火腿。某种活物在这人的肩膀和脸颊之间颤动，菲利普刚开始以为是老鼠，等那东西蹦到吊床边缘，才发现那是只灰鹦鹉，连头带尾比手掌还长，披着家鼠似的黑灰色羽毛，尾羽内侧却是鲜亮的红色。鸟儿在帆布上蹭了蹭弯曲的喙，歪着头，用小小的黄色眼珠打量菲利普。

低沉的号声从上层甲板传来，起锚了。隐约能听见水手互相呼应的喊叫声，菲利普想象他们爬上桅杆，展开一些特定的帆，以便最大限度地利用风。灰鹦鹉发出刺耳的嘎嘎叫声，扑腾到主人的脑袋上，掀掉了帽子。肤色黝黑的男人低声咒骂，坐起来，鹦鹉飞走了，落在头顶的木梁上，喉咙里发出 “咔哒”和“咕咕”的声音，似乎十分得意。菲利普四处移动目光，尽量避开对方腹部以下的区域，思索着算不算吕西恩所说的“不寻常”事物。

“蠢鸟儿。”菲利普的新室友抱怨道，抓起帽子，按到头上，侧过身，上下打量菲利普，一点也不急着穿上衣服，“哦，你好，新来的。”

他说的是葡萄牙语，菲利普于是用同样的语言回答，很可能搞错了某个甚至某几个元音。对方发出豺狗似的沙哑笑声，问他是不是从法国来。两人都不太擅长对方的语言，不得不用一半法语，一半葡语的笨拙方式交谈。

“哈维尔，我的名字。”葡萄牙水手慢吞吞地分开缠成一团的衣服，摊平，评估它们的干净程度，又或者说肮脏程度，穿上，“以前有个战友，死了，像你，是法国人。不是好人，偷我的东西，但我也偷他的东西，所以我们是好朋友。”

 _战友？哪场战争？_ “我叫菲利普。”

“费利佩！”哈维尔高兴地大叫，墙角的疯子瑟缩了一下，闭起眼睛，双手抱着头，摇晃得更厉害了，“过来这里，宝贝。”

菲利普僵住了，但哈维尔说话的对象并不是他，而是木梁上的灰鹦鹉。鸟儿应声飞到他的肩膀上，亲昵地啄啄他的深色卷发。哈维尔低声用葡萄牙语和鹦鹉说话，冲菲利普的方向扬手，鸟儿飞到新朋友肩膀上，用喙轻轻咬菲利普的右耳。

“给她。宝贝立即爱你。”哈维尔不知道从哪里掏出一小块硬邦邦的干面包，塞进菲利普手里。后者还没来得及把食物举到鹦鹉面前，鸟儿已经从他指间夺走面包块，飞羽擦过菲利普的脸颊。鹦鹉回到木梁上，用一只爪子握着面包，专心啃咬起来。

“我们是不是起锚了，费利佩？”

“我想是的。”

“跟哈维尔到甲板上来，费利佩。还有你， _querida_ [*1]，下来。”

两个男人和一只灰鹦鹉沿着的楼梯返回甲板。这大概是水手用的捷径，比主楼梯窄，散发出藻类和猫尿气味，某几个转角处黑得看不到下一个台阶在哪里。哈维尔走得飞快，而且安静得像只猫。菲利普挣扎着跟上，每两步总会踢到些什么，弄出各种噪音。

鹦鹉发出低柔的嗒嗒声。哈维尔推开楼梯尽头的活板门，风和光线一起涌入，差点掀掉哈维尔的宽边帽子，鹦鹉扇了扇翅膀，紧抓着水手的衣服。菲利普爬出去，抬头去看桅杆，不由得站住了。风鼓满了船帆，从甲板上看，就好像有人把云从天空中勾了下来，用绳子、铆钉和铁钩囚禁在这艘凡人的船上。雨水在甲板上流淌，船头正前方有一片光亮的海面，“波尔图猎犬”号正全速驶出雨云的覆盖范围，冲向那一小片干燥的阳光。

哈维尔打了一下菲利普的后脑勺，“你会收帆吗？”他在菲利普耳边大喊，以便盖过风声和海浪声。

“我会！”

“收起那边的小帆！”

他去了，没有异议，爬上湿漉漉的桅杆，绑紧那片用于转向的小角帆。哈维尔巡视甲板，时不时向水手喊叫，又或者亲自绑紧松脱的缆绳，名叫宝贝的灰鹦鹉始终站在他的肩膀或者头顶上，仿佛这片海域上没有任何风可以把她吹下来。菲利普这才意识到那个古怪的葡萄牙人应该是水手长，奇怪自己为什么没有更早看出来。

甲板上永远有事可做。没有人质疑菲利普的存在，他只是又一双有用的手罢了。炮舰湿滑的甲板跑起来好像没有尽头。风如同一条看不见的、难以预测的大鱼，必须时刻调整帆的高度和角度来捕捉它。天终于黑下来的时候，雨停了，湿透的衣服很快被风吹得干透，菲利普偷偷靠在装满淡水的木桶上，因为过度疲劳而发抖，手掌被绳子磨破，结了血痂，他小心翼翼地撕掉伤口边缘的一小块即将脱落的皮肤，疼得倒抽一口气。

某处响起铃声，过了一会儿，下一批轮值的水手到甲板上来了，从好几个菲利普此前没有留意到的活板门里冒出来，像一群邋遢的鼹鼠。水手长拍了拍菲利普的肩膀，带他到下层舱室去吃晚饭。

马铃薯汤的气味顺着楼梯涌上来，夹杂着提灯里鲸油燃烧的气味。用餐的大舱室里有四张油腻腻的长桌，差不多坐满了。菲利普扫视所有这些脏兮兮的、胡子拉碴的脸孔，没有一个是吕西恩。

“腌肉！”哈维尔严肃地宣布，好像除了他没有人能看出堆在盘子里的是什么，“多吃，费利佩，船刚离岸，好东西还有。过几个星期，船长就给水手喂垃圾。长蛆的肉干，配长毛的饼干，祝你胃口好。”

“所有人都在这里吃饭吗？”菲利普问。

“除了船长和大副，和新来的翻译。”哈维尔把一大块腌肉塞进嘴里，用叉子指着菲利普的脸，“你们认识？你和新翻译？”

“不，不算，只是同时上船。”

“船长有他自己的小餐室，几个小男仆，倒茶，切水果，也许晚上还吸他们的老二。”哈维尔把手伸到胯下，做了个下流的手势，周围的水手哄笑起来，灰鹦鹉扬起脖子，模仿人类的笑声，听起来十分怪异。菲利普不得不挤出干巴巴的笑声。

“所以，你们都是从葡萄牙来的？”等笑声过去，菲利普问。

“哦，费利佩，问得不对，不是‘从葡萄牙来？’，应该是，‘从谁的葡萄牙来’？看这里，看。”他举起汤勺，伸到菲利普鼻子底下，勺柄末端刻着小小的纹章，两条龙紧抓着一个马蹄形的盾牌，上面顶着一个皇冠，“这是谁的纹章，你知道？”

“我不知道。”

“米格尔一世[*2]，自称葡萄牙皇帝，我可不承认，这船上的葡萄牙人都不承认，英国人和法国人也不。我们抢走了他船队里的一艘船，远远地离开！杀了效忠他的军官和水手，当然了，先割喉咙，再丢进海里，而不是反过来，因为我们仁慈。”哈维尔把勺子扔回餐盘里，情绪似乎平复了一些，“花了好几天，刮掉这个纹章，不让米格尔留在这艘船上。”

周围的水手喃喃地表示同意。

“哈维尔和这船上的自由葡萄牙人不承认皇帝。既不要篡位者，也不要巴西人的国王。”水手长把手放在胸口上。

菲利普不确定该怎么回答。在他的小渔村里，凡是比山上墓园更远的地方，他们都不关心，更不喜欢谈论遥不可及的国王和军队。人们只知道天气，潮水和鱼群的动向，从来没提到什么葡萄牙，更别说“巴西人的国王”了，菲利普甚至不知道那是谁。

“你们确实跑了很远。”菲利普勉强想出一个回答。

“路上捡了一些逃兵和小偷，每一艘船都这样，但我们不喜欢到处声张。”哈维尔用袖子擦了擦流到下巴的猪油，“是怎样的不幸让费利佩来到这个破烂木头浴缸里？”

“我需要钱。”

“这等于没回答。人不都需要钱？坐在这里的人，有的欠赌债，有的捅死了情敌，有的一怒之下烧了一个庄园，你是哪种？”

“我只是需要做生意的本金。”

“天哪，你听到了吗，宝贝？这位好先生只是需要做生意的本金。”

“好先生。”灰鹦鹉学舌。

“水手舱里的疯子，他是哪种？”菲利普问。

“我们不叫他‘疯子’，尤其不当着船长的面叫，”哈维尔停顿了一下，像是要评估菲利普值不值得听这个秘密，“那是船长的表弟，所以继续养着他，不把他丢海里，那人已经是废物，还不如丢海里。”

“什么？为什么会这样？”

“在波尔图，效忠米格尔皇帝的水手把他钉进木桶，丢海里，没死，木桶底没完全凿穿。你看，在海湾里漂了三天两夜。被人发现的时候就是这样了。”

菲利普想象着漆黑的木桶，不安地挪动了一下。

“费利佩没有杀过人，也没有被什么人追杀？”听哈维尔的语气，他好像真心感到遗憾。

“看在天主份上，没有。”

一个水手拿出了小提琴，开始演奏一首菲利普不会唱的歌。其他人有节奏地用拳头擂桌子，齐声唱起来，也许是某种葡萄牙民歌。过了一会，笛子的声音加入，人们推开桌子，清理出一块空地，跳起舞来。哈维尔和宝贝的注意力已经不在他身上了，菲利普匆忙喝完剩下的马铃薯浓汤，悄悄溜了出去，顺走了一盏挂在门边的提灯，去找吕西恩。

注：

[1] 葡萄牙语，宝贝，亲爱的。

[2] Miguel I，1828年自封葡萄牙国王，复辟君主专制，与支持自由派的哥哥佩德罗（同时是巴西皇帝）展开内战（1828-1834），最后被迫逊位，将葡萄牙王位让与侄女玛丽亚公主。法国和英国在内战中均支持米格尔的对手佩德罗。本故事发生时（1829）内战仍在进行中。


	8. 上层甲板

天黑得比想象中快。吕西恩摸到货舱的时候，已经什么都看不见了。他后悔没有带一盏提灯下来。

船上能藏东西的地方不多。如果是整箱鸦片，就更难藏起来。再说，鸦片的利润早已不如十年前那么高，印度种植园、南洋华人分销商和本地黑市推高了供应量，降低了价格，连广州城的普通马车夫都吸得起劣质鸦片。如果“波尔图猎犬”的船长想靠走私获利，那至少应该塞满一个货舱的优质孟加拉鸦片。

货舱入口无人看守。吕西恩像盲人一样触摸舱壁和门框，看看有没有忘记带走的火柴、蜡烛或者提灯。他的手指触到了高处一块凸出的木板，拔掉上面熔化了一半的蜡烛，换了个位置继续摸索，又找到了一个油纸包，里面有几根火柴。黄磷头在木板粗糙处一划就着了[*01]，吕西恩点燃蜡烛，走入阴影幢幢的货舱。

木箱整齐垒起，仔细地分在货舱两侧，以免破坏船身平衡。箱盖都钉紧了，外侧用炭块写着出发港名称、内容和重量，大多数是葡萄牙语，夹杂着三四箱在马赛上船的酒。他甚至凑到其中一个木箱上闻了闻，并没有鸦片的特殊气味。货舱深处的物品大多数是补给品，糖盐、淡水、肉干、面粉和备用零件。

楼梯的方向忽然传来脚步声。吕西恩马上吹灭蜡烛，躲进两个写着“玻璃制品”的箱子之间。光线出现在货舱门口，生锈提灯跟着脚步的节奏吱嘎作响。木箱的影子拉长到天花板上，人影也是。来者穿着一双厚重的靴子，每一步都像一袋铅块落在地上。

灯光越来越接近，那个面目不清的人打了个喷嚏，用袖子擦了擦鼻子，提灯于是摇晃得更加厉害。吕西恩悄悄往后缩，尽量安静地把自己塞进木箱和墙壁之间的狭小空隙里。这让他回忆起教堂里的阁楼，小时候他和加布里埃闯大祸之后，总是躲在里面，蹲在箱子和损坏了的木制十字架后面，屏住呼吸，等朱利安神父怒气冲冲地离开。现在想来，神父恐怕不是不知道他们两个在哪，而是故意假装找不到，因为他并不乐于惩罚小孩。吕西恩暗自祈祷这个不速之客的搜寻技巧比朱利安神父差。

吕西恩现在能看到半双靴子了。提灯的光线落在面粉袋子上，穿靴子的男人轻轻哼了一声，转身离开。灯光逐渐退去，一节一节地把木箱抛回黑暗之中。靴子踏上了楼梯，光线完全消失。吕西恩在漆黑中等了几分钟，才松了一口气，爬出来，随手把蜡烛和火柴塞进口袋里，溜回上层舱室。

回去的路上没有再碰到人。吕西恩关上门，这才在镜子里发现衣服上的灰尘和污渍，肯定是在木箱后面沾上的。他尽力拍掉灰尘，可是那道黑色污渍很可能带有油，怎么也去不掉。他只好脱掉衣服，换了一件干净的。还没扣好所有纽扣，敲门声就响起来了，两下，羞涩而礼貌。吕西恩卷起脏衣服，塞到被单下面，大声请来客进门。

“如果先生乐意的话，船长希望邀请您共进晚餐。”年轻男仆认真地对着地板说话，好像吕西恩是什么不适宜用肉眼观察的东西。他举着一个黄铜烛台，上面插着三根燃烧的白蜡烛，在一艘船上，这可不是最佳照明方式。吕西恩不明白他为什么不用提灯，也许船长想用金属饰品来给新乘客留下深刻印象。

“我非常高兴接受船长的邀请。”吕西恩回答，“请转告船长，我马上就到。”

“船长让我直接把您带到餐厅去。这是一艘旧船，天黑之后容易迷路。”

 _你的意思是押送_ ，吕西恩想，打了个“请等一等”的手势，虚掩上门，从行李里翻出领巾，对着镜子绑好衬衫领口，重新拉开门，冲男仆微笑，请他带路。

烛光晃动。这一段走廊并没有舷窗，但还是有一丝来源不明的风轻轻擦过脸颊，最右边的那支蜡烛在转弯时被吹熄了，男仆悄声道歉，好像他本人要为不受控制的风负责任。走廊尽头，一扇紧闭的舱门门缝里漏出灯光，男仆敲了敲门，推开，请吕西恩进去。随后关上门，把烛台放到铺着亚麻布的边柜上，重新点燃灭了的蜡烛，不声不响地回到船长身后。

船长舱室到处都点着蜡烛，窗边的橡木柜子上有紧挨在一起的五支粗胖蜡烛，乍看之下就像一团小型篝火。一盏铁制吊灯垂挂在餐桌上方，不大，也许只有一个汤盘那么宽，点了一圈蜂蜡蜡烛，整个半圆形的舱室就像多云的春日下午一样光亮。镶着彩色玻璃的窗户像镜子一样映出点点烛光，吕西恩能看到自己的脸漂浮在黑色背景里，像是用白垩画出来一般。窗户左边放着又一个木柜，上面摆放着胡桃木苦像，一个黄铜六分仪像祭品一样躺在耶稣脚下。柜子里面是一排一排的葡萄酒，瓶颈挂着手写的标签，仿佛那不是饮品，而是植物标本。窗户右侧并排挂着两张肖像画，半身侧面像，都是女士，一个戴着花冠，神情严肃。另一个看起来更年轻一些，怀抱小狗，目光看着画外的人。她们的眼睛和下巴轮廓有些相似，也许是母女。

方形餐桌上铺着干净的刺绣桌布。三份银餐具，英国大副坐在船长的右手边，吕西恩和两人寒暄，感谢船长的邀请，在左边落座。他脑海里闪过一个念头，想偷偷看一眼大副穿的是怎样的鞋，是不是刚才在货舱里打转的那个人。但要是真的俯身去看，未免怪异，他只好正襟危坐，展开折成三角的餐巾，塞进领子里。

塔瓦雷斯船长和他已经见过面，五天前，在广州城里，水渠边，榕树下面。这就是那个和菲利普签合同的葡萄牙人，体格健硕，好像前半辈子都在练习用重剑，浆过的衬衫紧绷在手臂和肩膀上。他的眼睛和画中少女的一模一样，吕西恩不由得再看了一眼挂画，意识到那应该就是船长的女儿。修剪整齐的络腮胡遮住了下颔的线条，但吕西恩猜想那也和女儿相差不远。塔瓦雷斯的声音低柔沙哑，多年来在甲板上和风浪雷暴争夺话语权造成的。

男仆端上第一道菜肴，用盐和白葡萄酒烹煮的各种贝类。三个人的盘子里很快就堆满了大小不一的壳。那个安静的男仆过来撤下第一轮的餐盘，换上干净的，另一个男仆送来烤鱼和浸泡在浓稠肉汁里的马铃薯。吕西恩吃得很少，坐着不动的时候，船的轻微晃动变得明显，短暂消退的反胃感觉又回来了。他婉拒了酒，用叉子小心肢解鱼肉，每次只把一点点碎屑送进嘴里。

“你的老师应该早点让你出海。”船长评论道，显然看出了新乘客的不适，“年轻人需要冒险，我这么说好几年了。”

“公平而言，我的老师无法一个人下决定。”

船长耸耸肩，喝了一口白葡萄酒，“朱利安神父近来怎么样？我希望他的胃没有再折磨他了。”

“他好多了，谢谢你还记得。”

“上个月我在澳门见过你的哥哥。他似乎设法进入了总督的社交圈。”

“听起来就像加布里埃会做的事。”

“抱歉，这听起来肯定很烦人，但我还是得问问，太过好奇，不是一种好品格，可是改不了。”大副擦擦嘴，把餐巾扔到盘子旁边，“你没有留长辫子，这是允许的吗？我以为有某种法律规定了这件事，我的买办是这么说的。”

“确实有这样的法规。”吕西恩挑拣措辞，就像在一堆生锈铁钉里寻找尺寸合适的，“不过，也不是每个人都严格遵守。粤北和粤西山区里的农夫时常不蓄发，如果你拜访珠江口的偏僻角落，会发现某些渔家也不，发辫阻碍劳作。”

“可你不是农夫或者远郊渔民。”

“广州府也不认为我是一个完全的国民。”

“你自己怎么看？”

“我不知道。”他诚实地回答，“也许像曲颈瓶。”

“什么意思？”

“本地民窑烧制，但不能在本地市场销售。”

男仆撤走了只剩鱼骨和零星烤焦鱼皮的宽口浅盘，端上整串葡萄和切片的苹果，附带三杯像油墨一样漆黑黏稠的土耳其咖啡。船长谈及舰队里的其他船只，与大副讨论是否有必要改变队形，最后决定保持原状，直到在福建与大清水师会合为止。除了“波尔图猎犬”，舰队里还有两艘炮艇，双层甲板，体型稍小，分别能提供二十门和三十三门正常使用的大炮。其余的都是双桅纵帆船，速度快，但是脆弱，不能用作战列舰。

“逃跑用的。”船长告诉吕西恩，大副哈哈大笑起来。

吕西恩暗暗希望这不是真的。

歌声和有节奏的噪音从水手舱传来，听着像很多人同时用拳头砸桌子，小提琴颤抖的声音像尖锥一样刺出来。

“准时。”船长揪下一颗葡萄，“你得学会习惯水手的怪叫，吕西恩，要是遇上兴奋的一天，他们会唱到半夜。”

吕西恩向他保证自己并不介意。咖啡让他感觉好了一些，但要是再关在充满食物气味的小舱室里，他不能确定自己还能不能维持社交礼仪。出于礼貌，吕西恩勉强吃了薄薄一片苹果，站起来，推说疲劳，不得不回客舱休息。男仆举起烛台，悄无声息地打开门，准备带他回去，吕西恩从他手里拿走烛台，说自己能找到路，出去了。

烛台笨重，而且光线不佳。他踢到一块凸起的木板，差点摔倒。中途还转错了一个弯，突然发现面前就是大海，只有一道朽坏的木栏杆把他和虚空以及虚空之下的漆黑咸水分隔开来。他后退一步，心因为尚不明确的危险而怦怦直跳。蜡烛全部熄灭了，他只好摸黑返回走廊。快到客舱的时候，摇晃的灯光忽然在不远处出现，他担心是货舱里那个穿靴子的人，但现在已经无法躲开了。吕西恩双手握紧烛台，要是角度得当，这件沉重的黄铜装饰品完全可以击穿头盖骨。

拎着提灯的人看见了他，停住脚步。吕西恩和菲利普在灯光里面面相觑了一会儿，各自松了一口气。

“你打算拿烛台来对付我吗？”菲利普打破了沉默。

吕西恩这才发现自己还像握棍子一样抓着烛台，松了手，摇摇头，把货舱的事告诉了菲利普。

“也许只是例行巡查。”菲利普说。

“可能吧。我们不能在这里谈，进来。”

他把菲利普拉到客舱里，确认走廊上没有别人，关上了门。菲利普把提灯放到写字台上，环顾这个舱室：“你住的地方比我的好多了。”

“当一个人会说四种以上的语言，这就是回馈。”

菲利普拍了拍床单上的灰尘，坐下，“就我目前的观察而言，这艘船的水手本身就和海盗没什么区别。水手长说‘波尔图猎犬’是抢来的，从一个他们不承认的国王手里。”

“一群雇佣兵。”

“对，差不多。”

“我们需要想一个不引人注意的见面方式。我到水手舱去，或者你到这里来都太显眼了。”

“货舱？或者最下层，放压舱物的地方？”

“要是被发现了很难解释……而且货舱有人巡查，记得吗？”

“厨房或许可以。晚餐结束之后，厨师就都去睡觉了，因为他们凌晨就要起来。”

“可能船尾更好。”

“但是甲板上几乎总是有水手。”

“我和你同时出现在甲板上，比同时出现在厨房里合理得多。”

“好吧。”菲利普想了想，“要是你要和我见面，或者我有话和你说，就留下某种信号。”

“在一个我们都经过的地方。”

“楼梯？”

“从水手舱到客舱的楼梯，墙上很多划痕和涂鸦，多一个也不会引起注意。”

吕西恩点点头，把装行李的布包放到写字台上，翻找了一会，把一支铅笔递给菲利普，“用这个。”

铅笔不过是两块削扁的长木条，夹着一片同样扁平的石墨，用铜丝捆扎起来。菲利普把这件简陋的书写工具收进口袋里，“我该走了，免得水手长发现我不见了。”

“小心点。”

“你也是，翻译。”菲利普眨眨眼，拿走提灯，关上了门。

吕西恩擦亮从货舱里偷来的火柴，逐一点燃蜡烛，趴在写字台上，凝视着跳动的火焰，打算就这样等待天亮。

注

[1] 吕西恩的年代，安全火柴尚未发明，黄磷火柴极其易燃（经常因为自燃发生意外）。在粗糙表面刮擦即可燃烧。


	9. 线索

一旦适应了船上的节奏，海上——不论是哪一个海——生活就不可避免变得无聊。在“波尔图猎犬”号上面，生活节律并非由昼夜，而是由风和海潮决定的。有时候一夜平静，有时风向突转，不得不冒着打翻油灯烧毁整条船的风险，爬到桅杆上调整船帆。

暴风雨又是另一个问题。出于安全考虑，船队一般不会离海岸太远。天气一旦变坏，就要考虑抛锚躲避。哈维尔每逢此时就一定会在甲板上，提防嶙峋礁石或者不在海图上的小岩岛。在夜里触礁沉没的话，生存机会不高。

舵手似乎是仅靠经验来航行的。他和哈维尔为沿路大大小小的岛礁取了只有他们两个人知道的绰号，累积成一套使用范围狭窄的黑话。菲利普从没见过他们使用海图。除了广州，外国船只不准在别的地方靠岸，理论上来说也禁止绘图记录，不过菲利普现在已经明白“理论上”是一回事，实际上又是另一回事。

“况且。”菲利普讲了这件事之后，吕西恩评论道，“画在纸上的航海图可以暴力夺走，记在脑袋里的东西不行。舵手和水手长在用这种办法来确保船长任何情况下都不敢把他们推进海里。”

“你怎么会想象到这种阴暗状况？”

“不用‘想象’。类似的故事听多了。我是个在港口长大的孩子，而且朱利安神父的告解室不过是四块薄木板。我和我的哥哥姐姐们时常在外面偷听，你不会相信水手们到底在那个小木盒子里坦白些什么。”

于是菲利普在水手舱里时常想这个问题。躺在吊床上，随着船轻轻左右摇晃，听着其他人的呼吸和鼾声，思忖这艘战船，又或者说，这一类战船，见识过怎样的罪行。疯子似乎从不入睡，对着烛光喃喃自语，他面前的蜡烛绝对不能熄灭，否则他会“发作”——哈维尔用的是这个词，“发作”，状况好的时候躺在地上抽搐，不好的时候“就像染病的豺狗一样”用牙齿和指甲撕扯出现在他眼前的人。所以疯子脚下总是堆满蜡烛，前一支快要熄灭的时候，不管是谁刚好在附近，都会快步跑过去，点燃下一支。

从广州城买的钓线和鱼钩带来了比预想中更大的收益，以至于哈维尔免除了菲利普的部分甲板杂务，指派他捕捉新鲜食物，好让水手们每天至少能吃上一次烤鱼。船上没有现成的饵料，于是他和厨师一起捣碎那些不适合直接食用的小杂鱼，加入面粉揉成小团肉饵，用来钓体型更大的海鱼，多余的碎肉酱扔进晚餐的浓汤里——马铃薯用完之后，这些热汤逐渐变成一锅锅充满谜团的混沌液体，每天都能从里面打捞出意料之外的异物，纽扣，表链，煮得脱了皮的动物尾巴，鳞片，石子和头发。捣烂的小鱼也许能改善它的味道。

等鱼上钓的时候，他就靠在船尾栏杆上画画，借用吕西恩给他的铅笔。没有纸，他画在平整的小木片上。目光所及的东西都成为他的描摹对象，桅杆和船帆，海鸥，各种各样的鱼，一些他知道名字，另一些从未见过。他也尝试凭记忆画家里的骡子“南瓜籽”，还有弟弟的脸。木片太小了，放不下细节，只能画一个侧影。雅克长得像母亲，浅色头发，尖鼻子。菲利普和父亲更相似，绿眼睛，一头很容易长成鬃毛的棕发。雅克不能外出太久，海风和猛烈的阳光都让他头疼，画画是兄弟两人为数不多的共同娱乐。

“我应该能为你找来一些合适的纸。”

菲利普原本正在描画船首像的轮廓，吓了一跳，下意识地把木片藏进口袋里，抬起头。吕西恩在他对面坐下，屈起膝盖，背靠着木箱，这是他新近发现的优良掩护物，就算有人特意看向船尾，也只会看见菲利普一个人。

“我们今天有约定见面吗？”

“没有。”吕西恩抬头去看天空，在阳光下眯起眼睛，自上船以来，他好像缩小了一圈，“我需要新鲜空气，免得把胃吐出来。”

“你需要休息，你看起来不太好。”

“我‘休息’够了。船长说再过两天就能和福建水师会合，我希望他们马上出现，至少我能开始好好做本职工作，而不是呆在发霉的木头牢房里——我是不是打扰到你了？”

“不，没有。”菲利普看了一眼钓线，上面绑了一串小铃铛，到目前为止，弄响铃铛的只有风，“访客不多的一天。”

“我的意思是你的画。”

“那不重要。只是随便消磨时间。”

吕西恩打量着他，像是知道菲利普没在说实话。一只海鸥落在栏杆上，马上又来了第二只，这两只海鸟徘徊了一小会，忽然去拉扯钓线，铃铛叮叮作响，菲利普抓住这个机会躲开吕西恩的视线，挥舞手臂赶走海鸥。钓线哪里都没有松脱，但他还是蹲在甲板上，假装检查线和铃铛。

“你之前说你为了学画而离开家，对吗？我好像没问过你的‘家’在哪里。”

“一个叫 _Karregruzh_ 的村子。这不是法语，是我们的方言，意思是‘红石头’。在海岬上，对着七个小岛——名字就是 ‘七岛’。 在我们的语言里，北面这一整个地区叫 _Aodoù-an-Arvor_ ，意思是‘海角’，法语里叫‘北角’[1]。”

“你们也有自己的方言？”

“对。”

“广州也有。”

“我知道。范德堡医生说过。”

“很奇妙，不是吗？同样的海，或者石头，或者颜色，有那么多不同的名字。我时常想这件事……有时候我见到一种东西，比如说，树枝，驳船，我会用我所知道的所有语言悄悄说一遍。这是我和我哥哥的一个游戏。”

“你们都是收养的？”

“对。修女们在教堂门口的石墩上发现我的哥哥和姐姐，而我被丢在垃圾堆里，如果不是姐姐意外找到我，那就永别了。”

菲利普皱起眉，“这太可怕了。”

吕西恩耸耸肩。

风扫过甲板。海鸥借助气流盘旋，叫声此起彼伏，两人都抬起头去看在稀疏云层之下滑翔的海鸟。海岸清晰可见，但轮廓陌生，令人油然而生一种飘渺的抽离感，好像这是一片虚构的海，剪成方块，套在固定的画框里，往前没有目的地，往后也没有。

“画家。”吕西恩低声试探这个词语，最后的小舌音只剩下微弱的气流，“为什么？听起来不是渔夫的传统选择。”

“你又是为什么画画？”

吕西恩笑了笑，低头看自己的手，看了很久，以至于菲利普以为他打算直接逃避问题。通事秘书最后蜷缩起来，双臂抱着自己，像是感到冷，“因为那让我感到快乐。”

 _是的，就是这样_ 。菲利普想给吕西恩讲拉维涅先生在巴黎的画室，临街那一扇永远关不紧也修不好的木窗，养在玻璃罐里的植物，帆布，木架和供模特坐卧的长沙发。他白天四处做零工，总是错过光线最好的时候，只有星期天才能借着早上的太阳调颜料。楼下是屠户，夏天最热的那个礼拜，整个画室充满了鲜血和动物粪便的气味，所有人只好外出写生。租金实在便宜，不能因为一点点异味就放弃这个宽敞的场所。对一个来自荒僻海岸的穷小子来说，再也没有比画室更理想的地方。然后他记起了宪兵踹开大门闯进来的那个星期一，于是决定什么都不说。

“……我也试过从家里逃走，你知道吗？”吕西恩在说话，菲利普错过了前半句，只好专心地看着对方，假装从未走神，“当时可能只有十一二岁。有趣的是没有人发现我不见了，没来得及。我自己走到东校场，害怕了，自己回去了。可能只有玛嘉利发现了这件事，她看到了我自己收拾的小包行李。”

“你想去哪里？”

“完全没想法。我不知道广州以外还有什么，我的意思是，我理论上知道，看过地图，但地图只是文字，和线条。”

有人在甲板中间喊菲利普的名字，打断了他尚未成形的回答。法国人跳起来，跑了过去，帮其他水手把装满了的淡水桶搬到厨房。等他回到船尾来，海鸥在甲板上留下尚未干透的爪印，不知怎的偷走了一个铃铛。吕西恩已经不见了。

——

菲利普深夜惊醒，马上就忘记自己梦见了什么。梦仅仅在脑海里留下了跳动的红色斑块，即使是这些稀薄残余，在他翻了个身之后，也都消散无踪。一只长着老茧的手拍了拍他的脸颊，哈维尔的脸凑到他眼前，像另一个不愉快的梦。

“起来。工作。”

他起来了，用脚在阴影中凭触感寻找鞋子。睡意和黑暗加起来，把他困在一种半盲半聋的状态之中。疯子在墙角低声咕哝，时不时咂咂舌头。他面前的蜡烛是新的。

“醒醒。”哈维尔用卷起的帽子抽了一下菲利普的脸，“走。”

大约有十来个水手起来了，鱼贯走向货舱。在提灯油腻腻的光线里，楼梯看起来仿佛直通地狱。水手长指挥他们两人一组把那些写着“玻璃制品”的木箱搬到甲板上，然后逐一转移到右舷旁边的小艇上。“波尔图猎犬”号竟然在入夜后某个时候静悄悄下锚了，停泊在一个小岛附近。这是个晴朗无云的月夜，岛上稀疏树木的剪影锐利清晰，像是用蘸水笔精心画出来似的。

木箱沉重。抬起来走动的时候，里面有轻微的碰撞声，听着不像玻璃，反而像金属。小艇在大船和岛屿之间来回了四五趟，每次带走三个木箱，卸到岛上。没有任何人说话，这件事好像已经发生过很多遍了。水手们动作娴熟，小艇一回来，就立即把下一批箱子吊下去，一分钟也不浪费。

菲利普悄声问哈维尔为什么要扔掉好好的货品。

“船身重量调整，例行工作，减轻负载，懂吗？准备战斗。”

 _那为什么不扔压舱的沙子和石头？_ 菲利普本想继续问，但水手长的眼神让他闭上了嘴。他拴好最后一个木箱的绳结。目送小艇划向岩岛，木桨有规律地击碎铺在海面上的月光。

岛屿的树影之间忽然出现船帆三角形的黑影。菲利普眨眨眼，抓紧船舷栏杆，往前倾身，担心那是月光和距离造成的错觉。没有任何植物能组成这样的阴影，那是一艘单桅小帆船，躲在岛的背面。

“你在看什么，费利佩？”

菲利普回过头来，看看水手长，再看看小岛，船帆的影子消失了，它原本所在的地方只有树丛参差的剪影。岛的另一边则是礁石不规则的轮廓，这种布满尖角的石头，加上岩滩附近的浅水，不太可能有船在那里靠岸。也许那确实只是幻象而已，夜晚的大海时常让人看见不存在的东西。

“没什么。”他回答，假装打了个哈欠，“我能回去睡觉了吗？” 

注

[1] 阿莫尔地区1789-1990年曾用Côtes-du-Nord（北海角）这个地名，1990年起更改为Côtes-d’Armor.


	10. 交错

在“波尔图猎犬”号以西，五日行程之外的澳门，初升的太阳照透了絮状云层和薄纱窗帘。加布里埃溜下床，从扔了一地的衣物里找回自己的衬衫和裤子，帽子咬在嘴里，推开窗户。床上的女人翻了个身，加布里埃马上站着不动，确认她没有醒来，才翻过窗台，从藤蔓最茂盛的那一边爬下去。整座宅邸静悄悄的，没有烦人的小狗，园丁也还没有出现，这很好。他跳到柔软的草地上，从高墙一般的灌木丛下面钻过去，跨过破损的篱笆，重新穿上外套，把帽子按到头上，踏上铺了石砖的小巷，一路吹着口哨。  
继续这样下去，你总有一天会挨一枪。吕西恩曾经这么警告。  
喜欢年长女士不是我的错。加布里埃辩解，假装不明白弟弟的弦外之音。  
你和我都知道问题不在“年长女士”，在于“已婚女士”。吕西恩指出。天知道他是怎么打听到的，也许弟弟有奇怪的门路，也许加布里埃的名声已经传到了广州。无论是哪一种情况都不是他能控制的。加布里埃抬手调整帽子，沿着缓坡往下走，离开了葡萄牙官员和富商居住的静谧街区，走向码头。他住在茶叶转运公司的小阁楼里，旺季负责协调中国引水人，淡季帮公司翻译文书，冲抵一部分房租。  
码头清早已经很热闹。这是加布里埃的天下，一路都有人和他打招呼，拿他身上皱巴巴的礼服开玩笑，大声问他钓上了多少条穿金戴银的美人鱼。加布里埃一概眨眼微笑，除了“早上好”之外什么都不回答。  
茶叶公司对面原本长期停着英国运茶船，不过今天靠岸的是一艘印度尼西亚货船，码头工人小心地抬下装着孔雀的笼子，大概是哪个有钱葡萄牙人的新宠物。装车的时候，一个工人没抓稳，笼子砰地砸在平板车里，孔雀惊慌扑腾。监工大步跨过来，用鞭子猛抽那个搬运工。加布里埃厌恶地移开目光，到井边打了一桶水，提上楼去。  
参加舞会用的丝质衬衫和外套残留着酒渍和香水气味，他匆匆洗澡，刮了胡子，换上平时穿的粗棉布上衣和长裤，带上几天前收拾好的礼物，锁上门，下楼。经过茶叶运输公司办公室的时候从小推车上偷了两片热腾腾的面包，那是为监工准备的早餐，负责备餐的中年葡萄牙寡妇时不时趁午休和加布里埃在阁楼上床，她永远对年轻情人的轻微罪行睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
一艘中国载货帆船今天从澳门返回广州，加布里埃认识船主，可以免费搭到黄埔。他已经超过一年没回去了，上次走的时候，玛约利还没有结婚。过了三个多月，他才从吕西恩的信里获知妹妹和新婚丈夫一起搬到巴达维亚去了。  
吕西恩已经很久没有写信。也许这次回去加布里埃会发现连玛嘉利也出嫁了，不过这不太可能，比起活的男人，这颗奇特的珍珠更喜欢不会说话的水牛和母鸡。加布里埃的行李里塞着一本带插图的兽医手册，那是上个月从一位法国兽医手里买来的，兽医急着返回欧洲，开了一个很低的价钱，但依然不便宜。加布里埃还是付钱了，玛嘉利会喜欢的。至于弟弟，加布里埃给他买了颜料，还带了一瓶波特酒。今晚他们两个可以像以前那样，躲进存放杂物的阁楼里，慢慢分享这瓶酒，聊到天亮。  
帆船中午在南沙下锚，让水手吃午饭。食物是事先按人数分好的，不多不少，半粒大米也不给免费船客。船花了整个下午，慢悠悠地沿着珠江北上，到广州城东水关卸货，接上几个买办，以及他们替商行区外国人采买的面粉和猪肉，这才掉头前往黄埔。加布里埃已经饥肠辘辘，一心只想着晚餐。  
像小时候那样，加布里埃从菜园进去，直奔厨房。一切都和他上次走的时候没什么两样，大锅放在煤炉上，小火熬着鱼汤。大藤篮挂在砖砌烤炉侧面，用厚棉布盖着，里面是撕得七零八落的面包。餐桌上的砂锅里盛着炖肉，已经冷透了，蒙着一层白色的油膜。他独自用餐，就着汤和冷肉吃完了藤篮里所有的面包，把行李甩到肩上，走进教堂。  
他最先找到的是玛嘉利。妹妹在卧室里读书，油灯加上蜡烛，把书桌照得通亮。墙角堆放着四个笼子，养着大小不一的老鼠。加布里埃叫了一声她的名字，对方先是愣住了，瞪大眼睛，跳起来，扑进加布里埃怀里，吻他的脸颊，左右各一下。  
“为什么不先写信回来？”玛嘉利问。  
“免得朱利安神父又隆重迎接我，你忘了上一次多么‘愉快’了吗？”  
“你明天早上还是该去见他的。”  
“我当然会。”加布里埃敷衍道，放下行李，取出那本厚厚的硬皮书，“礼物。”  
玛嘉利深吸了一口气，坐到床上，小心翼翼地抚摸封面，翻阅内页，入迷地盯着马匹解剖图。  
“吕西恩在哪里？我给他买了新颜料。”  
玛嘉利翻到了禽鸟的部分，嘴唇蠕动，小声读那些蝇头小字，显然没有听见加布里埃的问题。他在妹妹旁边坐下，再问了一次。  
“哦。”她合上书，扭头看着加布里埃，好像从梦中惊醒，“他出海了。”  
“吕西恩？出海？”  
“对。邵通事让他去的，‘波尔图猎犬’号。随船翻译。”  
“怎么可能？葡萄牙战船从来不需要随船翻译。”  
“他说他要暗中监视葡萄牙人的走私活动。”  
加布里埃猛地站起来，在房间里踱步，玛嘉利把兽医手册放到一边，抓住他的手，让他停下来，“那艘船有什么问题？”  
“他为什么不先跟我商量一下？”  
“他说他自己可以拿主意。加布里埃，你在澳门，我们不太可能为了问一个问题就花上两天坐船。那艘船到底有什么不对劲？”  
“那是一艘走私船。”  
“没什么危险，不是吗？也不是什么秘密，来广州的十艘船里，十艘都在走私鸦片。连挂旗船也——”  
“不，不是鸦片，比鸦片更糟。”加布里埃轻轻挣脱妹妹的手，往门外走去，干脆在走廊里跑起来。  
“你去哪里？”玛嘉利在背后喊道。  
“去找一艘快船！”

——

“玻璃制品”。  
菲利普悄声读出木箱上的字，举高提灯，绕着箱子转了一圈。这就是一个普通运货木箱，松木做的，盖子用长钉钉死，异常沉重。要是有撬棍，他可以试试撬开盖子。但这样的话一定会留下痕迹。船身的嘎吱声听着非常像人的脚步，菲利普不由得频频看向货舱门口。始终没人出现。他刚才偷溜出水手舱的时候，哈维尔还在睡觉。  
时间是正午，但货舱里永远像海洋巨兽的肚子，漆黑，气味奇怪，能听见水拍打船身的低沉声响。菲利普弯腰查看地面，提灯微弱的光芒照出了沙子似的黑色小颗粒，摸着有点像泥土。他用手指拈起一些，犹豫了一下，嗅了嗅。  
焦炭和硫磺的气味，是火药。  
菲利普直起腰，飞快地用衣服擦掉手指上的黑色粉末，四下环顾货舱里的其他箱子。“玻璃制品”不远处堆放着葡萄酒箱子。他试了第一个，打不开。第二个没有钉紧，一揭就开了，里面根本没有酒瓶，满满地塞着泥土样的黑色粉末，第三个木箱也是。菲利普后退了一步，本能地让手里的火种远离易爆品。现在不难猜出大箱子里是些什么东西了，步枪零件，甚至是大炮部件。昨晚水手们送出去的零部件，足够组装出武装一整艘船的枪械。  
按照计划，“波尔图猎犬”今天下午就会和大清水师会合。如果这些武器不是给他们的，那这片水域上还有什么其他顾客？  
吕西恩必须知道这件事。  
菲利普匆匆盖上木箱，重新把它们垒起来。跑上楼梯的时候，远处传来鼓声，如此低沉，他一度以为暴风雨来了。他先去了客舱，吕西恩不在那里。跑到甲板的时候，他发现中国船队已经来了。“波尔图猎犬”号放下一艘小艇，吕西恩和大副踩着绳梯爬下去，两个水手轮流划桨。小船在波浪上摇晃，驶向旗舰。  
像是感觉到了什么，吕西恩回过头来，看到了站在炮艇左舷的菲利普。两人沉默对视，被风和海水隔开，菲利普不知道该怎么做，上蹿下跳或者傻乎乎地挥舞手臂应该不会有帮助。  
过了好一会，吕西恩低下头，移开了视线。


	11. 绥澜舰

站在“绥澜”舰[1]的甲板上，在漳州舰长和英国大副之间，吕西恩自出海以来第一次觉得自己来到了该来的地方。舰长晒得黝黑，看起来不过三十五六岁，但已经有了白发，乍看之下就像不慎蹭到生石灰。他自称姓郑，半个月前才接管船队，取代上一次海战中不幸去世的林舰长。他也带了翻译，是船上的炮手，汕头人，在珠江口做过几年大米生意，能说结结巴巴的广州英语。吕西恩礼貌地表示自己完全能胜任，炮手看起来不太高兴，走开了，和桅杆下面的其他水手聚在一起嘀咕，很可能在议论吕西恩的头发。

舰长打了个手势，把来客带进船长舱。那是个方形陋室，小，不过十分整洁，床铺钉紧在地板上，桌子固定在墙上，砚台压着一叠草纸，用秸秆和芦苇造的，纤维粗糙。装着木栅格的小窗对着甲板，方便观察状况。吕西恩偷偷打量房间里的私人物品，试图揣摩他是哪种类型的船长。船长们的性格虽然和海上的天气一样多变，但大致可以划分出几个种类。有轻浮虚荣的，像初春落在港口的细雨；易怒的，像暴风季；或者平静寡言的，比一块礁石还稳定，也和礁石一样顽固。

郑舰长的闽南口音相当重，吕西恩必须全神贯注，从不熟悉的音调中提取字句。目前舰队能够调用的完好船只总共有五艘，除去旗舰“绥澜”号，配有大炮的只有“远甲”舰和“远丁”舰。剩下的“广泰”、“广靖”和“广坤”号都是普通的双桅帆船，配有弓箭手，如有必要，这些弓箭手也能使用火枪。“波尔图猎犬”号的大副侧着头听吕西恩翻译，最后点点头，问舰长知不知道海盗最后出现的地点。

“渔民说曾经在泉州东北偏东见过海盗船，但那里大大小小的岛礁很多，不能确定是哪一个。我打算先到兴化湾巡逻。”

“是个好主意。”大副回答，“我们上一次就是在南日水道遇上海盗[2]。”

舰长转向吕西恩，迟疑了一下，好像接下来的话不太容易确切表述，“问问他货物什么时候送来。”

“什么货物？”

郑舰长皱了皱眉，好像被吕西恩的迟钝冒犯了，“枪支和两门大炮。广州府和葡萄牙人商谈过，也付了钱的。”

从来没有人提过军火交易。老师为什么不告诉他这件事？还是说布政司认为他们两个都无权知晓这宗交易？吕西恩压下心里汩汩冒泡的怀疑，把问题转译给大副，后者回头瞥了一眼不远处的“波尔图猎犬”号，承诺只要他们一回去，第二艘小船马上就会过来，载着枪炮零部件，附赠三箱黑火药。

“我们想向你提议的一种战术，十分简单，但是有效。”大副接着说，稍作停顿，方便吕西恩翻译，“海盗已经认得葡萄牙船，渔民也在帮他们放哨。我们往往什么都还没看见，他们已经逃出很远。所以，这次我们建议你的舰队打头阵。藏起甲板上的大炮，伪装成商船进入南日水道，引起海盗注意之后，假装逃跑，把他们引到我们的炮击范围内。”

吕西恩还没翻译到一半，郑舰长已经在摇头了，“太危险了。完全是没有必要的冒险。再说，要皇帝的舰队掩盖真实身份，不成体统。”

“船长认为这太危险。”吕西恩告诉大副。

“我们紧跟在后面，无论发生什么，都能在十分钟内赶来，甚至只需要五分钟，如果风向很有利的话。”

“船长也不希望假扮成商船。”

“为什么？”

“尊严，我想。”

大副呼了一口气，用手掌摩挲自己的光头，“在我的世界里，商船是最受尊重的船。”

“很不幸在这片海上不是。”

“至少让他们把大炮遮起来，免得让放哨的一眼看出是战船。”

“你和夷人在说什么？”舰长问，对持续延长的葡萄牙语对话感到不耐烦。

“我只是在确保夷人明白阁下的要求。”吕西恩回答，带着久经黄埔港考验的圆滑，舰长显然不欣赏这种圆滑，脸色非但没有缓和，反而多了一丝狐疑。通事秘书清了清喉咙，“大副之所以提议遮住大炮，是为了避免哨兵认出战船，早早逃跑。”

“海盗之流确实是一群懦夫。”舰长倚着桌子，盯着木窗格，脸色凝重，“上一次交战的时候，对方的火力如何？”

“只有一两门精度不高的大炮。”吕西恩翻译大副的回答，“没什么值得担心的。”

“我会考虑大副的建议。”舰长点点头，看着英国人，然后又把目光转向吕西恩，“让他们尽快把货物运过来。”

“告诉舰长，我们向来尊重合同。”大副向郑舰长伸出手，对方并不习惯这个举动，犹豫了好一会，才试探性地握住英国人的手，很快放开，像是被尖刺戳到。也许是为了显示慷慨，郑舰长把手背在腰后，扬起下巴，问葡萄牙船是否需要物资，食物，淡水，木箭，“我们都有富余。”

“大副表示感谢，但此刻并不需要。”吕西恩咬了咬嘴唇，看了一眼砚台下面的纸，“我有一个私人请求，不知道能不能告诉阁下。”

“说吧。”

五分钟之后，吕西恩怀抱着一大叠淡棕色的草纸，和大副一起回到小船上，返回“波尔图猎犬”。他设法用手臂和衣服下摆挡住纸，免得沾上飞溅的水沫。

英国人搔了搔下巴，“你打算写诗还是怎样？”

“画画。”吕西恩回答，“消磨时间的爱好。”

大副哼了一声，没有继续发问。吕西恩看向葡萄牙炮艇，左舷已经没有人了，不知道菲利普刚刚想和他说什么，可能也没有什么要说的，只是听到鼓声出来看看热闹而已。他能看见水手忙着放下另一艘小船，然后把麻绳甩到滑轮上，吊起两个大木箱，缓缓放到船上。吕西恩眯起眼睛，意识到那就是货舱里装“玻璃制品”的箱子。他偷偷瞥了一眼大副，大副发着呆，眼睛看着海面，手指轻轻敲打船舷。

他得告诉菲利普这件事，越快越好。回到船上之后，吕西恩克制住一路快跑的冲动，带着纸回到客舱，从行李里翻出装炭笔的小布袋，返回走廊，探头观察楼梯的情况。水手都在甲板上忙碌，吕西恩悄悄下去，在布满划痕和涂鸦的木板上画了一个三角形，那是尽快见面的信号。

然而这个“尽快”不如吕西恩想象中那么快。独自在狭窄的客舱里徘徊，中途到甲板上走了一圈，没看见菲利普，又回去了，继续踱步，一圈又一圈。到了晚餐时间，吕西恩借口身体不适，让男仆把食物送到客舱里来，暗自决定要是水手开始唱歌的时候菲利普还不出现，他就到下层舱室去看看。

敲门声响起的时候，他正在毫无食欲地用叉子戳刺烤鱼。菲利普没等吕西恩应答就进来了，迅速关上门，靠在上面，好像走廊上有二十个持刀海盗。

“我知道货舱里装的是什么了。”

“我知道货舱里放着什么。”

他们同时开口，说了几乎一模一样的话，同时陷入沉默。菲利普抓了抓头发：“你怎么会知道？”

吕西恩把“绥澜”舰上的对话告诉了他，指出“波尔图猎犬”送过去的货物正是所谓玻璃制品木箱。菲利普皱起眉，“这就奇怪了。”

“什么奇怪？”

“这就是我想告诉你的另外一件事，‘猎犬’昨晚深夜下锚，把同样的木箱运到一个孤岛上。而且我觉得——我不确定，当时太黑了，也许是我看错了。”

“菲利普，直接把话说完。”

“我觉得我好像看见一艘船等在那个小荒岛岸边，一艘单桅小帆船……就像我刚才说的那样，也可能是错觉，树叶的影子之类。”

吕西恩坐到床上，没有留意到自己手里仍然握着叉子，“多少个木箱？”

“十几个。十二个，我想。”

“他们只给‘绥澜’舰送去了两个。”

“也许小岛是另外一个约定好的卸货地点？”

“为什么要这么约定？郑舰长的船队到那座岛去要额外浪费半天。为什么半夜偷偷卸货？”吕西恩丢掉叉子，双手捂住脸，“糟透了，菲利普，我认为他们在做两宗生意，既卖武器给正规舰队，同时也卖给海盗。”

“什么？”意识到声音太大了，菲利普赶紧压低声音，“这有什么好处？他们难道不是受雇去清剿海盗的吗？”

“他们在保护市场。”吕西恩悄声说，整个图景在他脑海里慢慢清晰起来，就像油灯缓慢照亮一张窄长的挂毯，“要是海盗消失得太快，布政司就没有动力继续付钱雇佣葡萄牙战船了。但同时，如果海盗太猖狂，广州府会觉得花出去的钱没有收益，也会终止合同。所以他们得仔细平衡官船和海盗的火力，确保官府始终需要葡萄牙人的援助。”

菲利普顺着客舱门滑坐到地上，揉乱自己的头发，低声咕哝了一句脏话。“也就是说，不久之后我们自己就会受到这艘船卖出去的大炮轰炸。”

“更糟糕的是，大副说服了郑舰长带队做诱饵。这根本不是‘诱敌’，是屠杀。”吕西恩凑到舷窗边，天已经黑了，他能看见福建船队的点点灯火，“我们必须警告他们。”

菲利普摊开手，“怎么警告？”

男仆偏偏挑这个时候来敲门，问吕西恩是否已经用餐完毕。两人都吓了一跳，陷入短暂的慌乱。吕西恩打开衣柜，打了个手势。菲利普几乎把自己折成两段才爬进去，两人挣扎了好一会才把柜门重新关上。吕西恩让男仆进来，收拾刀叉和盘子。那个穿制服的年轻人走后，吕西恩把耳朵贴在门上，确认脚步声消失，才打开衣柜，帮菲利普出来。

“我觉得我全身都是木刺。”菲利普抱怨，揉着后颈和肩膀，“那是什么？”

他指的是桌子上的纸，吕西恩已经彻底忘记了这件事，海盗和葡萄牙人的龌龊交易占据了他的全部注意力。“我忘了。礼物，给你的。”

“谢谢你还记得？”

不知道是谁先笑了起来。也许是吕西恩。不是愉快的笑，而是一个人高度紧张时的奇怪反应。此时此刻画纸显得如此微不足道，完全和逼近眼前的危险状况错位。两人好不容易止住神经质的笑声，坐在地上，靠着墙，肩膀贴着肩膀，盯着天花板。

“我们怎么办？”菲利普问。

吕西恩没有答案。

注

[1] 本章提及的舰船纯属虚构，从未存在。取名规则参考了1860-80年间的广东水师

[2] 位于福建莆田东南，夹在陆地和南日岛之间，南日岛历史上确有大量海盗活动


	12. 爬龙

加布里埃踩碎了水坑里的苍白月影，泥水涌进鞋里，浸透了袜子。他发出不耐烦的咒骂声，借着提灯的光线看了看被泥裹住的鞋子，还有溅到膝盖那么高的泥点，摇摇头，继续赶路。湿透的袜子随着每一步发出难听的吱吱声。  
水稻田里蛙声嘈吵，每一只青蛙听起来都很紧张，在参与一场赢家不明的群体论战。人走近的时候短暂噤声，走过之后急切地重启争执。田埂只有一个脚掌那么宽，加布里埃不得不放慢脚步，免得摔进水里，在夜色之中，根本看不清楚旁边是稻田还是鱼塘，在珠江流域，这两样东西总是相邻出现的。一座茅草房歪在田埂尽头，干草缝隙透出一丝微弱的火光，飘散出螺肉粥的香味。  
加布里埃握起拳头擂门。  
里面传来狗吠，然后是瓷器碰撞的叮当声，有人放下了勺子或者碗。细微的沙沙声，赤脚走在干灯芯草上。门开了一条缝，露出一张瘦削的、晒黑了的脸，屋主一看清楚加布里埃，瞪大眼睛，加布里埃把脚塞进门缝里，制止他关门。两人隔着薄薄的木板门角力，里面的人先放弃了，松了手，退开一步，加布里埃狼狈地摔了进去，和提灯一起丁零当啷滚在压实的泥地上，只差几英寸，煤炉就要燎掉他的头发了。一条棕黄色土狗弓起背，龇起牙齿，喉咙里发出低吼。  
“好久不见。”加布里埃用广东话说，爬起来，拍掉衣服上的干草，小心地和狗拉开距离。  
屋主没有理会，把头探出门外，张望黑漆漆的稻田。  
“我是一个人来的，花蟹仔，没有人要来抓你。”  
“不知道你讲什么。”对方尖刻地回嘴，“我一个农民头，普通农民头，当然不会忽然之间有人捉我。阿顺，收声，趴低。”  
狗仔细嗅了嗅加布里埃的手和裤腿，喉咙里发出短促的呜呜声，回到墙角趴下了。  
“我要借你的‘爬龙’。”  
“不知道你讲什么，我没听说过什么龙，飞的爬的都不知道。”那个名叫花蟹仔的人回嘴，回到砖砌煤炉旁边，捧起吃了一半的螺肉粥，没用勺子，直接仰头灌进喉咙里，好像那是黏稠的白酒。  
“不是像以前那样，我好多年前就不沾走私生意了。是我弟弟，他就算现在没出事，可能也快了，我要去找他。”  
“我没船。”花蟹仔坚称，“就算我有，你们逃到虎门炮台就会被官府抓回来。”  
加布里埃叹了口气，坐下来，简略把葡萄牙炮艇的事告诉了花蟹仔，略去了船名，也没提邵通事。对方没有说话，撅着嘴，盯着炉子里的炭块。许久，才交抱起手臂，看向加布里埃。  
“我就直接说了，鬼仔，你追不上大帆船的。”  
“你的船足够快。”  
“第一，我没有船。第二，就算我有，‘爬龙’一个人搞不定。”  
“你和我一起去不就可以了。”  
花蟹仔大笑起来，拍了两下大腿，摇着头，连续说了好几声“唔得（*不行）”。阿顺被笑声惊到，抬起头，竖直耳朵，四处张望。加布里埃没有说话，面无表情地看着他，直到对方也沉默下来，不安地用脚趾拨弄地上的干草。  
“你讲得轻松。官府捉到你，最多罚少少钱,赶你回去澳门。捉到我，就是这样。”花蟹仔做了一个刀砍脖子的动作。  
“没那么夸张，最多罚你去西江拉纤。”  
“不要害我，鬼仔，你知道我这种人好艰难，睇天食饭（*看天气吃饭）。要养自己，仲有阿顺。”  
“我可以自己一个人去，给我一艘快船。”  
花蟹仔长呼了一口气，挠了挠后脑，脸皱在一起，好像加布里埃把一勺白醋硬灌进他的喉咙里。“就是那个奀奀细细的，是不是，你那个细佬（*弟弟）？我上一次见到他的时候，他还吃自己的手指。”  
“就是他。”  
“不是我不想帮你，我真的没有船。两年前我们两个搞完最后一单生意之后，就烧了。你记不记得我阿妈，半年前归西，埋在顺德乡下。阿妈用走私丝绸的钱买了一餐猪肉给我吃，然后烧了我的船，叫我老实耕田。”  
加布里埃悄声用葡萄牙语骂了一句脏话，按着鼻梁。  
“不过。我认识有船的人。”  
“谁？”  
“不要心急。做足准备才能去借船，他们不要钱，只要食物。所以明天一早入城买米和猪肉，顺便多买两只鸡也不错。回去吧，鬼仔，准备好钱，睡一觉，城门开的时候，我在那里等你。”

——

日出之后三小时，雨云依然在湄洲湾上空徘徊。只是云，没有雨，太阳蒙在一层灯笼纸里，光线灰蒙蒙、湿漉漉的。  
这里的海岸轮廓参差，布满深浅不一的海湾和刀刃一样刺入外海的半岛，好像有人用钝剪刀胡乱划破了纸，随随便便扔在这里。南日水道就在东北方不远处，要是顺风，也许下午就到了，但今天的风并不友好，一阵一阵的，奋力把船队往海湾里推。  
“明天早上能到。”哈维尔告诉菲利普，用小刀给最后一个苹果削皮。苹果已经干瘪发黑，表皮布满虫斑，水手长仔细地用刀尖挖掉无法挽救的部分，把剩余的黄黑色果肉送进嘴里，灰鹦鹉试探着凑到他嘴边，哈维尔轻轻把她拍开。菲利普继续把麻绳绕回木轴上，没有说话。  
“害怕吗，费利佩？”  
“当然。”菲利普承认，“我认为依靠一艘船来漂在海上的人都不应该互相开炮。”  
哈维尔嗤笑起来，“在你妈妈给你讲的童话里才有可能。”  
菲利普耸耸肩，不想回应对方的嘲弄。风把水沫吹进眼睛里，他直起腰，抹了抹脸。福建船队在船头右前方，六个随着海浪摇晃的小小白点。哈维尔走开了，冲一个不慎滑倒的水手吼叫，命令周围的人过去帮“这个弱智”捡起掉了一地的木钉。威胁说要是三十分钟后他看见甲板上还有木钉，就把它钉进水手的脚掌里。  
菲利普走到甲板中段，假装帮忙寻找钉子，蹲下来观察把小艇固定在船舷上的装置：绳子，滑轮，解开绳结就能把小船放进水里。不过这些小划艇都是为送货设计的。有时候港口水太浅，大型帆船无法靠岸，就得靠这种小船来来回回装卸货物。一个人应该无法操作，太重了，砸进水里会发出很响的声音，但如果他和吕西恩一起拉着绳子，也许可以悄无声息地把其中一艘小船放下去，然后协力划桨，在明天天亮之前追上前面的船队。  
他捡了三颗木钉，送回盒子里，拍了拍那个倒霉水手的后背，以示安慰，往船尾走去。如果有人问起，他可以说是去检查钓钩。所有人都知道菲利普的钓线绑在那里，为了晚餐的烤鱼，没有人愿意打扰这位专业渔夫。  
像往常一样，吕西恩缩在木箱后面，纸和炭笔放在脚边，试图用一小块烤鱼皮引诱海鸥靠近。菲利普一走近，海鸥马上拍翅逃跑，冲向阴郁的天空。吕西恩丢掉鱼皮，用衣服擦擦手，仰头冲菲利普微笑，往旁边挪了挪，让他坐下来。  
“没想到你还有心情。”  
“什么？”  
“画画。”  
菲利普伸手去拿草纸，吕西恩飞快地按住了纸。“不，没画什么。这只是伪装的一部分。要是有人发现我的话。”他把纸揉成一团，塞进口袋里，“小艇看起来怎么样？”  
“我们应该能轻松把它放进水里。桨就在船底。”  
“只需要找合适的时机。”  
“我有个主意。”菲利普侧过身，看着吕西恩的脸，“我去找今晚值夜的水手，提议和他换班，理由还没想好，迟些再说。大家都痛恨值夜，不太可能不同意。如果一切顺利，凌晨到早上五点这段时间甲板上只有我一个人。”  
“完美。”  
“问题是，我们怎么回来？”  
“我们不会再回来了，林诺特先生，你还没反应过来吗？”吕西恩用肩膀撞了他一下，“我们待在‘绥澜’号上，把整件事告诉郑舰长。他会送我们回广州，然后我会去见布政司，告诉他广州府的钱都花在了什么地方。”  
“前提是我们今晚偷到船。”  
“我们会的。”

——

信号是敲门声，两下重，一下轻。吕西恩早早吹灭了灯，抱着行李，坐在床上，等着菲利普。  
“波尔图猎犬”号上的各式噪声永远没有停下来的时候。水手安静下来之后，他能清楚上面某处有人在踱步，还有模模糊糊的说话声，不知道具体是从哪个方向传来的。最后，等所有人都睡着了，船本身的呻吟马上变得明显，木头和铁互相挤压、摩擦和碰撞。比这一切都低沉的是大海的声音，时刻提醒船此刻正毫无依靠地漂浮在深渊之上。  
他可能睡着了一小会，惊醒的时候月亮和它投下的影子都已经改变了角度。行李不知道什么时候从怀里滚到了地板上，吕西恩弯腰去捡布包。敲门声刚好就在这时候响起，两下重，一下轻。他松了一口气，站起来去开门。  
菲利普站在门外。然而站在外面的并不只有菲利普一个人，吕西恩只来得及看见旅伴动了动嘴唇，似乎想喊叫，随后菲利普就被拖走了。一个邋遢的水手堵住了门，散发出浓烈的汗臭和酒精的气味，水手的肩膀上站着一只灰鹦鹉，小小的黄色眼珠不怀好意地转动，最后聚焦在吕西恩身上。  
“晚上好，小间谍。”水手一把抓住吕西恩的衣领，把他扯到面前，“我就知道上来一只会唱很多歌的漂亮小鸟儿不是一件好事。”  
水手长把翻译拽出来，甩到走廊上，力气如此大，吕西恩重重地撞上墙壁，再摔倒在地。两双手臂把他架起来，往楼梯方向拉，他踢了好几次其中一个水手的小腿，毫无作用。菲利普和他先后被扔进漆黑一片的货舱，门砰然关上，落锁。  
沉默没有持续很久，两人互相叫对方的名字，在黑暗中摸索。吕西恩碰到了菲利普的手，下意识地握紧，感到对方也用力攥紧自己的手。  
“为什么会这样？他们是怎么知道的？”  
“我不知道。”菲利普听起来还没控制住呼吸，“我还没走到客舱，就被他们拦住了。我想警告你，但不知道该怎样——”  
“嘘，你听见了吗？”  
“什么？没有。”  
“听着。”  
低沉的隆隆声再次响了起来，这次更清晰了一些。听起来既不像海浪，也不像雷声。船身仿佛都在微微震动。两人摸到舱壁，把耳朵贴上去。两分钟的寂静，然后隆隆声又出现了，比刚才更响亮。  
“是炮声。”菲利普说。  
这正是吕西恩的想法。

注：  
19世纪珠江口的走私船因其速度和多人划船的样子而被称作“爬龙”、“蜈蚣”或者“快蟹”。


	13. 落海

炮声从远变近，从相隔数分钟的低沉震动变成持续不断的可怕声浪。在货舱的黑暗中，他们也能感觉到“波尔图猎犬”加入战场，船突然转向，粗暴地把他们甩向一边，固定货箱的绳子一下子绷紧，某个地方传来撕裂声。然后又晃向另一个方向，两人和箱子一起撞上舱壁。

号声穿透好几层甲板，传到货舱，听起来像细弱的蜂鸣。“波尔图猎犬”从右舷开炮还击，木板不足以阻隔爆炸声，震耳欲聋，两人不得不高声喊叫，才能听见对方说话。吕西恩抓住一块凸出的木板，保持平衡，船突然往右侧倾斜，一颗钉子松脱，滑动的木箱重重撞上了他的腰侧，幸而麻绳及时扯住木箱，吕西恩才没有被拍扁在舱壁上。

又一下炮击，爆炸声听起来非常近，好像就在耳边，整艘船好像要从中间裂开了。炮弹想必擦过船舷，落进海水里，直接在龙骨不远处爆炸。菲利普在说话，但吕西恩的耳朵嗡嗡作响，无法分辨回音重重的词语。对方用力拽了一下他的手臂，把吕西恩的手拉向舱壁。

他摸到了潮湿冰冷的木板，一块弹片刺穿了舱壁。稍远的地方，大约一步之外，还有一个更大的裂口，有两只拇指叠起来那么宽，长大约六七市寸，海水像血一样汩汩喷涌。耳鸣缓慢消退，吕西恩重新听见了木头的嘎吱声，还有水溅在地上的声音。他顺着墙壁摸到舱门，不管他怎么拉扯和踢打，门纹丝不动。

“要是海盗在和葡萄牙人暗中交易，为什么还攻击这艘船？”菲利普的声音从左边传来。哗哗流淌的水已经在两人脚下聚集成一个微型堰塞湖。

“要是你受雇清剿海盗，声称打了一场恶战，却毫发无伤地返回广州，布政司会怎么想？”吕西恩回到裂口旁，试着用手堵住它，毫无用处，水继续从指缝里涌出来，顺着手臂往下淌。“我怀疑海盗船故意打偏，炸掉几条无关紧要的栏杆，在船身上留些痕迹，方便他们回去演戏——你觉得我们会淹死在这里吗？”

又一下炮击，船往右急转，两人都摔倒在浅水里，吕西恩的后脑不知道撞上了什么硬物，在令人恐慌的漆黑之中一时间分不清哪里是上，哪里是下。菲利普摸到吕西恩的肩膀，抓紧他的手臂，帮他站起来。吕西恩靠在就近的箱子上，浑身透湿，喘着气。

“不至于淹死，”菲利普回答，“水就算灌满整个船舱，靠近舱顶的地方应该也会有几个可以呼吸的‘泡泡’，但绝对不会很舒适。我比较担心的是，舵手再来一次刚才的粗暴动作，这艘船会侧翻的。”

“令人振奋。”吕西恩咕哝道，“我去找找能够堵住缝隙的东西。我记得这里有些乱七八糟的零件，也许有用。”

水已经浸过鞋子，快到脚踝了，走起来哗啦有声。吕西恩谨慎地往前挪动，伸出手臂，在虚空中摸索，避免撞到什么尖角，即使如此，还是绊倒了好几次。货舱深处比靠近门的地方更冷，尽管吕西恩心里知道不可能，但黑暗似乎也显得更黏稠。他靠触觉来辨别箱子的尺寸和内容物，先是柔软的面粉袋，然后是一箱餐具，他换了一个地方找，希望发现钉子或者木塞，但只能摸到一捆接一捆的麻绳。吕西恩最后抱着面粉原路返回，解开袋口抽绳，倒掉面粉，试着把柔软的袋子塞进缝隙里。作用不大，面粉袋迅速被浸透了，继续滴滴答答漏水，但至少水流慢了一些。

“对不起。”在两次炮击之间的空档，吕西恩说。

“什么？为什么？”

“把你带来了这种地方。”

“不是你的问题，你不可能知道。”

“对。”这个字是随着叹息一起出来的。

炮击暂时陷入停顿，随之而来的安静显得十分不自然，甚至比爆炸声更令人不安。积水已经漫过脚踝，舔舐两人的小腿。黑暗之中，水声听起来就像地下溶洞的瀑布。吕西恩曾经听茶叶商人说端州附近就有这种山洞，锥子一样的石头从洞顶垂下来。他小时候曾经强烈地希望像茶叶商人那样坐船旅行。在他童年的设想里，哪一种旅行都不会有炮击、葡萄牙水手和上锁的货舱。

“我想上面已经结束了。”菲利普说。

确实，爆炸声没有再出现。船似乎也停住不动，吕西恩把耳朵贴到舱门上。没有号声，也没有脚步声。两人再次用肩膀顶着门，试图把门闩撞开。锁和门闩发出响亮的金属撞击声，但始终没有退让。水位现在已经触到膝盖。

“如果这个舱淹没了，船也会沉，不是吗？水手绝对有理由下来开门。”

“前提是他们知道货舱有裂口。其实只要有合适的工具，这种裂缝很容易修补，哈维尔完全可以等我们死了再派人进来。”

“天哪，菲利普。”

“只是分析情况，和你一样。”

“我可没有诅咒——”

吕西恩没能说完这句话。门闩咔嗒一响，舱门突然打开了，习惯了长时间的黑暗之后，提灯的光线刺得他睁不开眼睛。水涌出货舱，甚至翻起小小的浪头。两人还没来得及站稳，已经再次被水手抓住，像待宰的羊一样押上楼梯。

甲板更加光亮，火药燃烧的气味还没有被风吹散。吕西恩眨着眼，恼火地等待眼前这片遮盖一切的白光消退。一双擦得光亮的靴子走进视野里，他抬起头，看着塔瓦雷斯船长。后者像拄手杖那样拄着一把火枪。在他背后，船舷旁边，站着那个养灰鹦鹉的水手。

“你的老师时常说你是个聪明的男孩。”船长开口，心不在焉地用木头枪柄敲打甲板，笃，笃，笃，“聪明男孩一定明白，我不能让你回广州了，你们两个。”

“又或者聪明男孩保持缄默，什么都没看见，什么都不记得，什么都不说。”吕西恩站直了一些，希望自己的声音没有发抖，“是笔好生意，我甚至没向您要封口费。”

“你的老师确实也说过你有这样的缺点，自大，不太明白自己的地位。”

“邵锦官和你是一伙吗？”

“啊，小家伙。”塔瓦雷斯开始在他面前慢慢踱步，好像在测试靴子的尺寸，“看来你也不是特别聪明，只盯着小人物。你得知道我有不少身在高位的朋友，有葡萄牙人，也有中国人。你还没上船，我就已经知道你要来做什么。派你来的人盯上了这艘船的军火，对不对？广州总是想控制一切。”

不完全对，但吕西恩不准备纠正对方。“你的‘朋友’都有些什么人？”

船长的微笑被精心修剪的络腮胡遮住一半，变得不太明显。他转向那个带着灰鹦鹉的水手：“哈维尔，准备跳板。”

“是，船长。”

菲利普倒抽了一口气。吕西恩想握住他的手，但很快掐掉了这个奇怪的冲动。他叫住了准备转身走开的船长，“既然你无论如何会把我们推进海里，满足一下将死之人的好奇心有什么坏处？谁是‘身在高位的朋友’？”

塔瓦雷斯船长把枪扛到肩上，轻轻吹口哨，走向楼梯。

“你不可能把故事编圆的，郑舰长能看出来他的舰队受到了有预谋的伏击——”

“舰队？”船长转过身，挑起眉毛，“什么舰队？”

吕西恩环顾海面，不能相信自己一直没有察觉如此明显的状况。海面空荡荡的，除了三艘盖伦帆船和两艘冒着烟的双桅纵帆船，再也没有别的船只。“绥澜”号以及它所指挥的舰队已经消失了。

跳板架好了，薄薄一块木板，颤动着，底下就是漂浮着战船残骸的海水。水手把两个囚犯拉起来，拽到船舷边，强迫他们上去。先是菲利普，法国人不肯往前走，哈维尔抄起一把火枪，往菲利普脚边开了一枪，然后是第二枪，一点一点逼他走向跳板末端，最后只好跳进水里。然后轮到吕西恩，水手长没等他走到跳板尽头，就直接推了他一把。

水比他想象中冷，从高处坠落产生的冲击犹如砸在身上的一块铅板。吕西恩呛了几口水，本能地踢水，手臂打到一截桅杆的碎片，然后抓住一块桌子那么大的残骸。还没来得及喘气，一颗子弹打在他手边，要是再往左一寸，就会把他的小指打成碎骨。枪声密集响起，“波尔图猎犬”的水手哈哈大笑，轮流开枪，水花和木板的碎屑一同溅起。吕西恩不得不松了手，潜到水面以下。

水手继续往两个受害者消失的地方开了几枪，在船舷上俯身张望。没有人再浮上来，只剩下烧焦的木板上下浮沉。罕见的娱乐项目结束了，他们恋恋不舍地打完最后几颗子弹，散开，准备返航。

号声响起，庞大的葡萄牙炮舰起锚，转向广州的方向。

——

米袋沉重，而且不停地从肩头滑落。加布里埃每走两三步就要停下来，重新扶正袋子。花蟹仔走在他前面，左手拎着包在干荷叶里的猪肉，右手提着竹篾编的笼子，里面装着两只大骟鸡[*1]，一路上都在咯咯怪叫。

“还有多远？”

“快了。”

“要是你早点说下马车之后还要走这么远，我就让车夫再往前跑几公里了。”

“一定要行路（*走路）。”花蟹仔回头看了他一眼，“这些人很谨慎，如果你坐马车来，今天就白费了，他们会躲起来，一个礼拜都不会出现。”

土路在树林旁边拐了个弯，一条狭窄的水道出现在拐弯处，映着夏末的烈日，闪闪发亮。花蟹仔在这里钻进树林，像只闻到气味的猎犬，专心致志往深处跋涉。树林里湿热昏暗，蚊子聚集成团，像悬浮在空中的拳头，从各个方向攻击会走路的食物。

加布里埃能听见潺潺流水声，时近时远，但始终看不到水在哪里。花蟹仔滑下一个布满藤蔓的斜坡，消失了。加布里埃停住脚步，犹豫了一小会，先把米放了下去，听到袋子落地的沉重声响和花蟹仔的咒骂声，才跟着跳了下去。

河涌终于出现了，覆盖在密不透风的植物下面，水流很急，但不深，也不算太宽，五步能跨过去，一条麻绳绷紧在两岸的树干之间，充当简陋的栏杆，免得人们被河水冲倒。空气里有木柴燃烧和煮熟米饭的气味。一整个微型村庄藏在河边，烧出来的圆形空地周围散落着五六间茅草房。一看见他们，原本蹲在篝火旁边的男人们都站了起来，有几个抽出了刀。

“我来找林伯。我是林伯的侄仔。”花蟹仔放下骟鸡和猪肉，示意加布里埃把米袋拖过来，“小小心意，送给各位的。”

其中一个男人用刀尖指了指加布里埃：“为什么有个番鬼在这里？”

“番鬼同我一齐做生意，当他不在就是了。我要同林伯借船。”

几个男人头顶头低声商量了一会，刚才和花蟹仔说话的那个走进了离他们最远的茅草房，过了几分钟，他和一个拄着拐杖的老人一起出来了，向他们招了招手。加布里埃刚往前走了一步，就被花蟹仔拦住了，只好站在原地，略微侧过头，试图偷听谈话，并不成功。老人用拐杖敲了敲花蟹仔的小腿，看起来并不高兴，摇摇头，然后又点头。两个女人从茅草屋里出来，拿走了鸡、猪肉和米。加布里埃猜想这是成功的兆头。

他是对的。男人们拨开茅草房后面的蕨和枝条，拖出一艘细长的快蟹船，一直拉到河边，放进水里，把缆绳套到石头上。花蟹仔满面笑容，用力拍了一下加布里埃的手臂，先行跨进船里，捡起桨，把其中一个递给番鬼朋友。

“这条涌可以通往潭州水道，之后到洪奇沥，然后——”

“就是大海。”加布里埃插话，在船尾坐好，松开了缆绳，“我知道。”

注

[1] 阉割了的公鸡


	14. 远离巴黎

一团匍匐在地上的巨大海藻，并且有什么东西在底下悄悄腐烂，这是菲利普对巴黎的第一印象。离家之后，他先是走路，然后坐马车，换了一程船，最后又得步行。幸运的是，快到城郊的时候，一个拉家禽去卖的农夫同意载他一程。菲利普和笼子里的鸡鸭一起在平板车上摇晃，睡了过去，被落在脸上的雨滴惊醒。车已经离开了坑坑洼洼的土路，跑在湿滑的石板路上，两旁是紧紧挤在一起的歪斜房屋，狭长窄小的窗户像一个个刀割的创口。城市散发出一种复杂的、只能属于拥挤人类聚居处的臭气。

他在码头和农夫分道扬镳，不为什么，只是因为看见流水让他稍微开心一些。灰色的雾和雨云悬浮在塞纳河上，令暗淡的晨光变得像暮色。几个早起的主妇提着带盖木桶来到岸边，哗啦把里面腥臭的深棕色液体倒进河里。菲利普走开了，漫无目的地走在河滩上，一只肿胀的死猫慢悠悠地顺水漂来，被过路小船的木桨打到，沉下去一会儿，很快浮起来，这次头和肚皮朝上，鱼早就啃掉了眼珠和一部分皮肉，露出森森白骨。

时间很早。点灯人还在逐一熄灭街上的煤气街灯，在小雨之中，看起来像形态不稳定的幽灵，用长棍捅破漂浮在半空中的光球。菲利普在路口徘徊，这时候才意识到手上没有地图。他带在身上的全部物品就只有两套衣裤，一封介绍信，一张写着地址的纸片和几个硬币。钱是拉维涅神父给他的，地址也是。

“我的弟弟开了一家画室，这是地址，他叫马塞尔。稍后我写一封信让你带去，马塞尔会知道该拿你怎么办。”

“可是我妈妈——”

“下一个礼拜日我会和她谈谈，不用担心。还有，”神父把一小袋硬币放到菲利普手里，“路费，省着用，好吗？到了巴黎，你可以住在画室里。”

“谢谢你。”他还想补充一些什么，但不知道如何措辞，“谢谢，神父。等我找到工作，会把钱寄回来。”

“没有必要，孩子。一个人要是拥有上帝给的天赋，就该让它发芽开花。”

点灯人掐灭了离他最近的路灯。尽管云还没有散去，但阳光已经足够明亮，可以看清楚河对岸的树和房子。菲利普掂了掂剩余的三个生丁，放回裤袋里，摸出皱巴巴的纸片，神父笔迹工整，墨水略有化开。 _16 Rue Falaise_ ，菲利普不知道该怎么找这条街，只好一路问人，被他拦住的路人大多没听说过这条街，他很快学聪明了，专门询问报童或者马车夫，在他们语焉不详的指引下穿过一条接一条污水横流的小巷，最后停在一家屠户前面。路牌确实写着16号，但周围并没有画室存在的痕迹，临街的商铺完全被这家“弗勒里父子肉店”占据，肉铺门前的石头天长日久浸在血里，油腻发黑。小雨已经停了，菲利普在门外踌躇了好一会儿，终于走了进去，询问这里是不是碰巧有一家画室。

“楼上。”柜台后面的屠夫说，应该就是弗勒里先生，他背对着菲利普切肉，很难判断是父还是子，“出门，右手边的楼梯。有一个台阶坏了，我不记得是哪一个，小心不要摔断腿。”

损坏的是最后一个台阶，菲利普两分钟后就发现了。木头从中断开，好像被某种重物砸过。楼梯通往一扇木门，墙上挂着一块木牌，“M.拉维涅画室 绘画教学 油画装裱”，底下用炭笔加了一句话：“出售纸张、画刷及颜料”。

菲利普敲了敲门，拿出拉维涅神父写的信，抚平弯折的一角。门栓滑开，咔嗒一响，一个没有穿上衣的年轻男人拉开门，上下打量他：“你来得真早。”

“拉维涅先生？”

“天啊，我当然不是，我看起来像五十岁吗？我是今天的模特。进来。”年轻人往旁边挪了一步，让菲利普进去，“拉维涅先生还在吃早餐，你是第一个来的。”

“我叫菲利普。”

“我没问你，其实也不太关心，我一个星期只来两次。不过，早上好，菲利普，我是月桂。”

“这不算是名字。”

“当然是。”和树木同名的年轻人关上门，指了指房间另一边，“你要找的人在那里。”

菲利普就这样遇上了他在巴黎的第一个朋友。一个制革匠的儿子，一头四处蹦跳的公鹿，充满热情的地下报纸撰稿人，兼职模特。每周两次，“月桂”一动不动地躺在长沙发上，或者一丝不挂地站在石膏台上，让拉维涅先生的学生们描摹他的线条。其余时间，他在天知道什么地方写稿，用“月桂”这个笔名在《信使报》的内页专栏尖锐抨击查理十世。

拉维涅神父的信帮助菲利普得到一个床位，但并不能帮他谋求到每日三餐。菲利普不得不四处找零工，有时候买得起面包，有时候只能饿着。制革匠的儿子观察了他几个星期，大概要确认他不是热衷举报的类型，才介绍他到报社工作。“报社”不过是羊毛纺织工厂的一个闲置仓库，有两台老式古腾堡印刷机，一般只开一台，如果发行量增加，两台机器全力运作，加起来每小时能印出480页。菲利普起先做些体力活，搬运捆扎好的报纸，把它们分发给报童。后来学会了操作古腾堡，就负责印制每日的报纸，往往快天亮才能下班，但薪水比搬运报纸高多了，他对此没有意见。

事情在变坏之前先变好了一段时间。来巴黎一年之后，菲利普逐渐接到越来越多的委托，画插图，画歌剧海报，画“卡门伯尔奶酪展览会”的传单。他搬出拉维涅先生的画室，自己租了一个阁楼房间，只有一个帽盒那么大，站在里面甚至无法完全伸直双臂，但这是菲利普第一次拥有私人空间。搬进去的第二个周末，“月桂”和画室的其他三个相熟的学生带着酒和奶酪过来庆祝，小房间最多只能同时挤下两个人，这群年轻人最后推开窗，先后爬到屋顶上，坐在熏黑的烟囱旁边喝酒。早上刚下过雨，下午放晴，温和的西风吹散了煤烟和明渠里污水的难闻气味。

菲利普从未幻想过成为什么大师，但坐在屋顶上，和他的朋友在一起，听着楼下的马蹄声和人群喧哗，菲利普觉得也许有一天他也能办一个画展，小小的，不很有名，可能在哪个酒馆后面的潮湿院子里，但终究是一个画展。

他信守诺言，把路费寄还拉维涅神父，后者寄来一封简短的信，让他知道母亲和弟弟一切都好，并且钱已经转交菲利普的妈妈。他们用这笔钱买了两只鸭子，还有布料，给雅克做新衣服。弟弟在信的末尾歪歪扭扭写了一行字，祝菲利普“有很好的运气”。

他没有。《信使报》租用的仓库在1828年圣诞节前一周遭到宪兵查抄，没收了印刷机，烧毁尚未出售的报纸，据说火光直冲纺织厂屋顶。菲利普当日不在报社，躲过了一顿殴打。但在场的其他人，当中包括“月桂”，都被带走了。没有人知道他们关押在什么地方，圣诞节来了又去，“月桂”还是不见踪影。直到新年前，菲利普才通过朋友的朋友的熟人，听到转述了好几手的消息：圣诞前在巴黎被捕的编辑、印刷工、作家、律师和几个医生，都已经迅速定罪，送到土伦服刑了。

1829年1月21日清早开始下雨夹雪，画室里冷风飕飕，那扇关不紧的木窗飘进细小的冰粒。菲利普记得很清楚，上一秒他还在读刚刚送来的报纸，下一秒大门就被踹开了，力度如此大，陈旧的木头直接从接口处断裂，整扇门砰地砸在地上。宪兵冲了进来，大喊大叫，菲利普被枪柄打到后脑，头晕目眩地趴在地上。有人用力拉他的手臂，在他耳边叫喊“起来！跟我来！”，菲利普爬起来，跟着拉维涅先生跑进用布帘隔开的卧室兼餐厅，爬出窗户，滑到肉店送货马车的顶篷上，再跳到地上。鹅卵石缝里的猪血结了冰，菲利普差点摔倒，及时稳住自己，跟着拉维涅先生逃向小巷。菲利普最后一次回头看画室的时候，宪兵正把惊呆了的学生们驱赶到马车上。

在巴黎的这个区域，宪兵是人们共同的敌人，一反应过来发生了什么，人们纷纷让出一条路，甚至打开家门为两人创造捷径。拉维涅先生很快就跑不动了，靠着墙喘气，菲利普回头扶他，画室主人摇头，挣脱他的手。

“我不会有事的，他们找的不是我，是你。继续跑，远离巴黎。”

菲利普照做了。

他向南面进发，土伦的方向。一切都和两年前差不多，他步行，感觉安全的时候就坐马车。钱花光之后，他就睡在路边，运气好的时候，好心的农户会允许他在谷仓里过夜，给他一点剩菜和面包硬皮。

就在他第一次看见地中海的那个下午，一艘荷兰商船正好驶入马赛老港，预计停留一周。

“这是什么意思？”菲利普问一个水手，指着漆在船身上的荷兰语名字。

“代尔夫特之星。”对方回答，“到中国去的。”

注  
本章提到的报纸及街道名纯属虚构  
查理十世确实在1826年颁布新闻限制令。


	15. 浮游

大型炮舰远去之后，有那么一段时间，海面上没有什么动静。大大小小的残骸互相碰撞，又被海潮拉开，推散，越漂越远。遭到遗弃的双桅帆船孤零零地漂着，大火已经熄灭，船体大半浸没在水里，只剩翘起的船头和一片撕裂的帆露出水面。

一块烧焦的船板动了一下，一只手抓住了木板边缘，一个人奋力爬上去，滴着水，棕色头发像海草一样耷拉着。这块残骸也许是甲板的一部分，过于光滑，缺乏适宜施力的地方。这个人在快要把腿搭上木板的时候滑回水里，重新试了一次，像缺氧的鱼一样往上蹦，这才成功。他抹了抹脸上的水，转过身，把另一个抱着小块木板踩水的人拉了上去。两人差点失去平衡，但在一番挣扎之后终于爬上了这片小小的木质孤岛，互相紧靠着，一时间除了大口呼吸，什么都做不了。

菲利普听见第一声枪响就已经躲到残骸下面，一边踩水，一边用手顶着木板，这是个令人痛苦的境况，举得太高，可能会被水手发现，太低又无法呼吸。他冒险张望海面，没能发现吕西恩，不由得紧张起来。枪声再次响起，瞄准的是他身后的某个地方。菲利普在水里转过身，总算看见了同伴。吕西恩离他不远，显然想游向燃烧的双桅帆船寻求掩护，水手们也看出来了，不断往他和帆船之间的海面开枪。菲利普深吸了一口气，潜到水下，试图把吕西恩拉到大块木板下面，后者先是吓到了，踢了他一脚，然后才意识到他是谁，跟着他游到遮蔽物之下。

风吹干两人身上的水滴之后，衣服变得干硬，结出一层薄薄的盐壳。吕西恩的左手臂上有一道擦伤，缓慢渗出血珠，菲利普指出这一点的时候，吕西恩只是耸耸肩，甚至没有看一眼伤口。

“你还好吗？”菲利普问。

吕西恩盯着地平线，好像在出神，没干透的黑发乱糟糟地支棱着，令他看起来比以往任何时候都像一只意外落水的小型猫头鹰。过了好久，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，侧过头，“除了坐在一块船板上，没有办法回到岸边，很快就要死于缺水之外，我非常好，谢谢。”

菲利普笑起来，自己也说不清楚有趣的地方在哪里，也许是吕西恩的语气，也许单纯是两人所身处的境况。吕西恩看着他，怀疑地皱起眉，好像在思考要不要拉开安全距离。菲利普摇摇头，清了清喉咙：“至少你听起来没什么事。”

“而你听起来好像很乐观。”

“因为我们也许有办法返回广州。”菲利普指了指那艘沉没了一大半的帆船，“首先要到那里去。”

他以为吕西恩会说些讽刺的话，但对方只是点点头，着手在海面上寻找适合充当船桨的碎片。两人笨拙地调整角度和姿势，有那么几次差点破坏船板脆弱的平衡，最后总算成功操纵这块残骸往帆船的方向缓慢移动。菲利普不由得想起村子里的疯老头卢克莱，自菲利普有记忆以来，老头就一直住在教堂后面的小棚屋里，逢人就吹嘘他在风暴之中把一艘‘水淹到甲板’的渔船驶回避风港。每次主日弥撒之后总能看到他坐在教堂门口，等哪个好心村民给他一点食物。疯老头好像没有不喝醉的时候，口齿不清，很容易陷入狂喜或者暴怒。所有人都觉得他的脑袋有问题，菲利普也是这么认为的。现在他稍微有点后悔没有认真听疯老头说话。

木板轻轻碰上帆船，菲利普深吸一口气，潜进水里，慢慢绕这艘船一圈，先是左舷，浮起来换气，再下去，游过船尾，海水泛出半透明的蓝绿色，他好像游在尚未调制完毕的稀薄颜料里。桅杆一根完好，一根从中间断裂，倒插进水里，帆仍然附在上面，随着水流缓缓摆动，仿佛扁平的水母。再换气，再下去，检查右舷，继续寻找破损漏水的地方。

“六个。”菲利普宣布，爬上船头，把湿漉漉的头发抹到脑后，“四个不太严重，最大的两个洞都在左舷，不拉到船坞去估计修不好，但我想我能补上右边四个。我们轮流舀水，船应该能浮起来。”

“那我们最好快点。”吕西恩抬头看了一眼天空，“在水里过夜不是一个好主意。”

最开始的工具只有两双手，直到吕西恩在船舱的漂浮物里捡到了一个水瓢和一把木桨，速度才快了起来。弃船的水手几乎什么都没带走，整套工具还留在里面，还有浸了水的火柴和装淡水的木桶，甚至有几块手掌那么长的肉干，已经泡得发软，沾上了煤灰似的脏物，吕西恩仔细擦了擦，收起了食物。

菲利普把软木敲进缺口里，堵住了右边四个比较小的破损。两人继续奋力舀水，帆船以令人心焦的缓慢速度一寸寸浮起，到太阳下山的时候，右舷已经完全露出水面，几乎回到正常的高度，但左舷的损坏比想象中严重得多，非但多处被炮弹击穿，有些地方还彻底烧毁，留下井口那么大的空洞。即使尽力修补，也还是汩汩进水。帆船从船首竖起变成往一侧倾斜，左边几乎碰到水面，右边高高翘起。

两人坐在船头，背靠右舷栏杆，用脚顶着烧得只剩下一个底座的船舵，免得顺着甲板滑进海里。吕西恩把肉干撕成小块，但谁都没有胃口，而且渴得要命，根本不想碰浸透海水的肉干。

月亮遮遮掩掩在云层后面升起，投下雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色光芒，海面映着这种光，好像落了一层雪。吕西恩埋头摆弄泡过水的火柴，但不管怎么摩擦和揉捻，都刮不出一颗火星。他发出叹息，放弃了，安静了一小会儿，忽然悄声哼起歌，曲调陌生而温和，令人想起噼啪燃烧的柴火、浅水里的落日和飞快逃窜的小鱼苗，在一个下滑的音符上戛然而止。

“我只会这么多，他们不愿意再教我了。”

“‘他们’是谁？”

“渔民，疍家人。我小时候，修女时常从他们手上买鱼。我很想和他们说说话，入夏之后，每到傍晚就能听到他们在河湾上唱歌……而且朱利安神父说我的生母可能是疍家人。不过这也是猜的，谁也说不清楚。我当时很想知道，现在无所谓了。”

“刚才那首歌唱的是什么？”

“春天，海潮，大鱼小鱼，最后多半还有爱情，我猜，我还没学到那部分。”吕西恩踢了踢船舵底座，铁块发出沉闷的声音，“轮到你。”

“轮到我什么？”

“唱一首歌。”

菲利普思索了一会，看着海面的粼光。这里的海和布列塔尼的没什么区别，只要盯着地平线足够久，他甚至能真切地在脑海中描摹出小岛和海岸线的轮廓，仿佛跳下水游十分钟，他就能在熟悉的、布满棕黑海草的石滩上岸，顺手挖一堆贻贝，方便妈妈准备晚餐。回想起来，他的家是个很安静的地方，父亲比起说话更喜欢抽烟斗，也许母亲曾经给菲利普和弟弟唱过摇篮曲，但菲利普对此全无记忆。

然后，有规律的曲调从脑海深处浮现，他听过太多次，反而把它当成背景的一部分，就像海鸥和潮水，并不会特意关心。那是布列塔尼渔民清晨出发时的号子，和划船的动作一样整齐。歌词赞美大海亘古的美丽，然后嗟叹她缺乏灵魂，残暴又不讲道理，顺便问问天上的海鸥是否同意人们的看法。随着小船没入波涛，渔歌重新变得温柔，甚至有点畏怯，祈求大海今天能做渔民的爱人。

他唱完了。吕西恩没有说话，头靠在菲利普的肩膀上，已经睡着了。菲利普一动不动地坐着，抬头去看月亮和她周围的云。明天也许有雨，他从未如此渴望雨落在自己身上，也从未如此希望这片陌生的海洋能明白来自另一个海岸的歌。

——

菲利普没打算入睡，但当他头疼欲裂地惊醒的时候，已经太迟了。吕西恩摇晃他的肩膀，急切地说着什么。菲利普这才留意到大腿以下已经泡在水里了，海水趁深夜悄悄渗入船舱，悄无声息地把这艘遭受重创的船拉往深渊。

今天确实有雨，但两人根本顾不上这些从天而降的珍贵淡水，埋头舀出船舱里的积水。菲利普重新加固了堵塞裂缝的软木块，把船舱里的重物全部移动到右舷，设法调整帆船的重心。

雨抽打着歪斜的甲板。太阳偶尔在云层的缝隙之间闪现，马上又被遮住了。他们协力升起了那面尚且完好的帆，试图借助不甚可靠的太阳判定方位，往西南方行驶。然而洋流没让他们如愿，好像在故意耍弄帆船，把它推得团团转，太阳一时出现在右后方，抹掉溅进眼睛里的雨水之后，又出现在左前方。海面看起来哪个方向都一样，除了无边无际的浪和雨幕，什么都没有。

“岛！”菲利普叫道，拍了一下吕西恩的肩膀，引起他的注意，“一个岛！”

“小心礁石！”

光秃秃的小岩岛周围有犬齿一样的礁石，如果天气晴好，有一艘灵活的划艇，加倍小心的话，也许能安全靠岸。但在今天，不管从哪个角度接近，帆船都肯定会再遭受损坏。

“我们必须避开那个岛！”菲利普高声说，拉紧破裂的帆，强迫它保持一个特定的角度，祈求船能及时转向，“这艘船会散架的！”

吕西恩拿起船桨，用力划水，试图提供一点辅助转向的动力。可是海水不同意他们的看法，嬉闹着，把漏水的帆船推向礁石。吕西恩平举船桨，好像握着一把剑，也许打算在最后一刻顶住石头，把船推开。然而帆船的速度比他们想象中都快，木桨撞上了礁石，咔嚓断裂，石头像长矛一样插进帆船右侧，发出类似骨头折断的可怕声音，撕开了新的裂口。两人都滑倒在甲板上，摔进水里，船彻底卡着不动了。

菲利普和吕西恩泅着浅水上岸，呆呆地站在石滩上，看着像野鹿一样被刺穿的帆船。就在他们眼前，一大块船板从右舷脱落，砸进水里。

“好吧。”吕西恩打破了漫长的沉默，“至少我们短期内不再需要舀水了。”

菲利普抹掉脸上的雨水，没有回答。


	16. 噩耗

在彻底离开河道，进入难以捉摸的大海之前，快蟹船最后靠岸了一次，买了一张帆布，还有更多的食物，也许太多了，但没有人能确定这是短途还是长途航行，最好有备无患。

自从放弃了走私生意，加布里埃就再也没有在这么小的船上睡过觉，淡忘了不能舒展肌肉的痛苦。这种痛苦现在全部回来了，无法忽略。而且，驶入交椅湾之后，两人只能偷偷摸摸趁夜色活动，免得被官船察觉。这对加布里埃的状况毫无帮助。

花蟹仔负责辨别方向。根据他的说法，广东和福建的海盗界限分明，互不涉足对方的水域，但要是水师讨伐，他们也会集结起来对付官船。不过，就算现在有人能把所有海盗召集起来，也远远回不到十九年前赤腊角海战[*1]的规模了。

“林伯当时四十几岁，就在赤腊角，指挥红旗帮其中一艘船。”顺德人兴高采烈地告诉加布里埃，并没有留意对方有没有在听，“他缴了一艘番鬼船，用洋炮打沉了三艘官府船。能登上葡鬼炮舰的海盗没几个，我告诉你。林伯还保留着船长的剑。”

“他真的是你的叔叔吗？”

“当然是。”花蟹仔提高了声音，好像感到冒犯，居然有人质疑他和传奇海盗的亲缘关系，“怎么会不是？”

“只是随便问问。”

“福建海盗只剩下南日岛这个大本营。葡萄牙鬼如无意外就是去了那边。我唔敢担保一定揾到（*找到）你细佬，但我想象不到葡萄牙鬼还会去什么别的地方。”

“那我们就去那里。”

一旦离开官船的巡视范围，两人就可以就着日光和更友善的潮水前进。离珠江越远，大型帆船越少，过了潮汕，沿途碰见的大多都是摇橹的小艇，还有带藤编顶棚的疍家船，紧紧挨在一起，好像怕冷似的。赤身裸体的小孩腰间绑着绳子，在船和船之间跑来跳去。要是掉进水里，不耐烦的大人就扯着绳子，把他们拎回来。吕西恩小时候也是这么学游泳的，只不过抓着绳子的是加布里埃。

直到此时此刻，借用咸水歌歌词来说，漂浮在“了无尽头的苦咸水上”。加布里埃才开始思考这个计划的疯狂程度，更准确的说法应该是“没有计划”。他没有想过如何在这片广袤的海上找到那么一艘葡萄牙炮舰，再说，万一那艘船没有在走私任何东西，他该怎么跟吕西恩解释不请自来的理由？

花蟹仔站在船尾，好像一只保持警戒的田鼠。他等着太阳彻底下山，好借助星星判断方向。因为天气不好，过去两天他们都紧贴海岸行船，安全一些，也不容易迷路。雨云消散之后，两人往外海移动，在沿途的小岩岛上过夜，睡在支起的帆布下面。

“鬼仔，喂，鬼仔！你睇下（*你看一下）。”

加布里埃爬起来，踩着船头，看向同伴手指的方向。船影出现在东面，三艘盖伦帆船，层层叠叠的帆映着血红的夕阳。

“船名是什么？看见了吗？是不是他们？”

“别吵，等他们再靠近一些。”

接下来的十几分钟慢得仿佛永不结束。加布里埃屏住呼吸，直到看清楚船名，才呼出一口气，紧张和宽慰同时涌上心头。波尔图猎犬号的船身上有明显的炮击和灼烧痕迹，这么说来，他们已经遇到过海盗。加布里埃皱了皱眉，示意花蟹仔坐下来，拿起桨。

快蟹船像梭子一样穿过迅速降临的暮色。

加布里埃点燃了浸过油的布条，冲大船挥舞起来，用葡萄牙语大声喊叫。一般而言，船和船之间会无条件提供帮助，这是海上不成文的约定，更何况加布里埃只有一艘小艇，看起来并无威胁。

波尔图猎犬号不知为何花了很久才做出反应，花蟹仔已经咕哝着开始骂人了，火光才慢吞吞出现在船舷边，一条绳梯扔了下来。两人把快蟹船绑在绳梯末端，爬上去。一个戴着软帽的水手抓住加布里埃的手，把他拉上甲板。

“船难？”水手问，站在他肩上的灰鹦鹉侧着头打量加布里埃，发出好奇的嗒嗒声。

“不。事实上这是个美妙的巧合，我相信我弟弟在这艘船上，他叫吕西恩。”

水手没有回答，略微撅起嘴唇，好像尝到了某种酸腐发臭的东西。怪异的沉默持续了好一会儿，他才点点头，拍了拍加布里埃的后背。

“是吗？那还真是个巧合。”水手慢吞吞地说，毫无必要地拉长每一个单词，“我想你最好去和船长谈谈，跟我来，先生。你叫什么名字？”

——

“加布里埃！”

船长绕过桌子，首先伸出手，“我是迪亚戈·塔瓦雷斯。我们在澳门总督的新年舞会上见过，你也许不记得了。”

“我记得。”加布里埃握了握对方的手，“我很高兴吕西恩能为像您这样经验丰富的船长工作。”

“啊。”塔瓦雷斯船长清了清嗓子，盯着墙上的两幅画像看了一会，才把目光转回年轻的混血儿身上，“请坐下。给这位先生一杯酒，不是葡萄酒，你这蠢货，”他呵斥男仆，后者悄声道歉，从柜子里取出威士忌，“对，是的，最好的威士忌。您的朋友要吗？不要？请坐下，最好坐下。”

加布里埃站着没动：“发生什么事了吗？”

船长挥手驱赶男仆，“我真的很抱歉，有些消息怎么修饰都不会变得好听……你的弟弟三天前在海战中受伤去世了。”

花蟹仔没有完全听懂船长在说什么，但显然从加布里埃的神情中推测出事情非常不对劲，看看船长，又看看同伴，抓起那杯威士忌，全部灌进嘴里。

加布里埃终于坐了下来，握紧拳头，“是怎么发生的？”

“吕西恩当时在甲板上，一块弹片打中了他。不幸，非常不幸。”船长摇摇头。

“他怎么会在甲板上？他是个翻译。”

“当时我在和中国舰队的指挥官谈话，他也去世了，当时十分混乱，海盗偷袭了我们。”

“遗体？”

“和其他死者一起放到小船上，推到外海了。我们没有随船神父，不过我们为他们祷告了。”

“这不是基督徒所为。”

“在海上我们不得不有所妥协。”

“您应该把吕西恩带回广州的。”

“我向您道歉。”

“要是——”从神态看来，加布里埃似乎要发出什么威胁，半途改变了主意，“您从来不需要随船翻译，为什么这次破例了？”

“这个问题您得去问广州的官员，是他们强制要求的，就像您说的，这艘船从来就不需要翻译。”

加布里埃闭上眼睛，慢慢呼吸，再睁开。“他有没有……”

“吕西恩没有受很久的折磨，一切都发生得很快。”塔瓦雷斯船长把手放在加布里埃的肩膀上，“他的遗物都在客舱里，我让人带您过去。”

加布里埃弯下腰，脸埋在掌心里，许久没有说话。

——

雨停了。

吕西恩把手伸到帆布外面，确认还有没有水珠掉落。两人刚才花了差不多一个小时，把还能用的东西从船上搬到岛上。菲利普选中了岩石的一个凹陷处，用箱子、木板和麻绳支起船帆，搭起一个简陋的避难所。所有完好的容器都排列在石滩上，已经装满了雨水。

“雨停了，来吧。”吕西恩站起来，抱着卷起的帆布。菲利普拖着绳子和断裂的桅杆跟在后面。

岩岛的最高处是一块凸出的石头，大概有餐桌那么宽，因为风吹日晒，布满裂痕和积水的小凹坑。吕西恩展开破损的帆布，摸出衣袋里的一小截炭笔——这小玩意儿竟然没有在早前的混乱中丢失，本身就是一个微型奇迹。难以想象仅仅一天前，他还在用这截木炭在炮舰的甲板上画画。

他用汉字写“求救”，咬着下唇，全神贯注，免得弄错笔划。他能讲官话，但邵通事教给他的汉字不多，仅限阅读中文合同所需，否则布政使会找他们的麻烦。在布政使看来，吕西恩始终是一种可疑的危险动物：尽管披着人皮，内里仍然是不可理解的蛮夷。

“抓紧那边，不要踩到绳子。”

“一，二，三！”

他们合力竖起桅杆，把船帆支在石缝里，寄望它能吸引往来船只的注意力。吕西恩后退一步，欣赏船帆在风里舒展开的样子。

“我们应该没有离开常用航道太远。会有渔船发现我们的。再说，”吕西恩的语气变得不那么笃定了，“加布里埃会来找我的。”

“但愿如此。”菲利普弯腰捡起一个纸球，展开，“这是什么？”

吕西恩下意识地摸了摸口袋，这团揉皱的纸多半是掏炭笔的时候不小心带出来的，反复被海水泡过，但炭笔画的线条仍然很清楚。他画的是菲利普，在炮舰甲板上无聊等待的时候，吕西恩把旅伴当作一个方便的临摹对象。他此刻强烈希望菲利普看不出来。

“还给我。只是些涂鸦。”

“这是我吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

“还给我。”吕西恩抢过那张纸，折起来，放回口袋里，跳下岩石，“别傻站在那里，我们应该清点一下水和食物，计划好每天的份量。”

菲利普在石滩上追上吕西恩。深蓝色荒漠在小岛周围缓缓涌动。太阳摆脱了云的缠绕，很快就烤干了岩石表面的水，蒸出一股轻微的腥味。

“我讨厌大海。”吕西恩说。

菲利普低声笑起来，拍了拍他的背。

——

雨云聚集在西南海域上空，画出了一条清晰的分界线，一边是阴影，一边是湿润的金色闪光。玛嘉利脱掉礼拜日穿的裙装，换上平日到农户家里照看动物时穿的简便衣物，带了伞，出门到码头去。又一个星期过去了。

加布里埃走了之后，她就时常到港口去，尽管她明白她的两个兄弟不可能那么快回来。朱利安神父两次问起吕西恩，她都搪塞过去了，说“不太清楚”，“应该去了澳门工作”。到黄埔港看看河水流淌，能稍微减轻她的忧虑。

江面空旷，从入海口方向吹来的风已经带有雨的气味。商行门前的码头空空如也。法国商行也已经锁了门，等待明年再开。一个在商行工作的中国雇工认出了玛嘉利，打了个招呼，问她是不是要去河边买鱼。她懒得解释，笑着说是，匆匆走开。就是在这时候，她听见了引水人的鼓声——这是她从小听到大的声音，绝不会认错。贸易季节已经结束了，此时还有溯江而上的大型船十分罕见，而且肯定不是外国商船。

她直接跑到浮桥上，希望看得更清楚些。沙洲的低矮树丛后面出现了巨大的船帆，好像一片剪裁整齐的云，缓缓移动，顺着河湾转向，船头对准了黄埔。三艘盖伦帆船，比沿途的茅草房和木屋都高，每艘都需要二三十只舢舨拖引才能在珠江的浅水里移动，形成一个浩浩荡荡的庞大船队。

岸边围观的人逐渐变多。战船一般都被挡在虎门炮台下游，极少在黄埔港靠岸。连商行里的英国人和奥地利人也出来了，三三两两站在卸货码头上，伸着脖子远眺葡萄牙炮舰。

一看清楚领头的船，玛嘉利就离开了浮桥，跑向港口另一边。像波尔图猎犬这么大的船，只有一个地方可以停泊。再也没有搁浅的危险了，舢舨散去，晚风鼓满船帆，船队的速度变快了。玛嘉利赶到黄埔岛远端的时候，炮舰已经放下了跳板，正抬下受伤的水手，几辆驴车等着把他们送到葡萄牙传教士的医院去。

是加布里埃先看见她的，叫了一声她的名字。玛嘉利的笑容只维持了几秒钟就消失了，跟在加布里埃后面的人并不是吕西恩，她又看了一眼跳板，再也没有人下船了。加布里埃腋下夹着一个布包，看起来就像弟弟出发当日拿着的那一个。

她在哥哥把她抱进怀里之前就已经哭了起来，甚至没能听清楚加布里埃解释事情经过。稍后，二十分钟之后，在朱利安神父面前，加布里埃又重复了一遍噩耗。神父始终没有说话，听到一半的时候站了起来，拄着拐杖走到窗边，久久地看着空无一物的院子。玛嘉利脸色苍白地坐在一边，麻木地盯着地板，直到加布里埃在她面前蹲下来，轻轻握住她的手。

“来吧。我们该准备安魂弥撒了。” 

注

[1] 1810年赤腊角海战（也叫大屿山海战），海盗张保仔及麾下的红旗帮在大屿山附近海面对战葡萄牙及清军水师。张保仔最终不敌葡萄牙舰队，逃往赤腊角，同年5月接受清廷招安，受赏千总顶戴，最后官至福建澎湖水师副将。


	17. 帆影

接连四天都是晴天。尽管仔细计划，淡水还是逐渐见底了。就在两人对着木桶底最后一汪浑浊的雨水发愁的时候，潮湿的风又带来了雨云，重新灌满了大大小小的容器。  
食物又是另一个问题。这个暴露在烈日之下的岩岛光秃秃的，没有植物，也没有海鸟来歇脚。菲利普探索了一遍礁石丛，摸不到贝类，连海草也没有。除了硬梆梆的肉干之外，他们还从搁浅的帆船里抢救出一小袋豆子，这些食物全都难以下咽，一点也没能消弭饥饿。饥饿现在和海浪一样，是永不停止的背景噪音，每时每刻都在脑海深处起落。  
他们始终没能生火，泡过水的火柴毫无用处。于是，白天总是漫长、酷热而无聊。夜晚则漆黑、彷徨而充满敌意。水的声音比白天响亮十倍，好像随时会涌上来生吞他们。只要不下雨，两人都并肩躺在最高的岩石上，互相紧靠，借助另一个活人的体温和呼吸声来逃避黑暗的无形压力。他们谈话，漫无目的，竭力从此前的人生中翻找出燃料，供对话的小小火焰烧下去。在这片黑暗中，谁都不想让寂静靠近。  
“我们应该写下遗嘱。”菲利普提出，“留下我们的名字。万一很久之后才有人发现我们，也能知道我们是谁。”  
“说不定还会用我们来命名这块讨厌的石头。”  
“可能是我这辈子最大的成就。”  
吕西恩从喉咙里发出来的声音听起来既像真诚的笑，也像嘲弄。菲利普已经不再觉得受到冒犯了。这就是吕西恩的自然状态，他像水鸟涉入河滩那样进入谈话，总是抱着怀疑，用喙翻弄小石头和贝壳，不喜欢的就丢到一边，疑似有趣的就紧追不放，直到从菲利普这块贝壳里敲打出好吃的东西为止。  
“继续给我说说巴黎。”吕西恩说。  
又来了，菲利普想，敲敲打打，“可是我已经讲过了。”  
“也许我当时睡着了。再来一遍，从《信使报》那里继续，为什么皇帝不喜欢它？你的朋友写了什么？”  
“就是人们一般会在报纸上写的内容？挥舞拳头，‘纺织工人不高兴！’，‘面包师愤怒！’，‘国王做出了这个和那个愚蠢决定，他没有资格统治法兰西’。”  
“法国人总是这么生气吗？”  
“可能只有巴黎人是这样的。我可能不会形容他们‘生气’，他们只是喜欢站在高处散布个人意见而已。”  
“听起来你对此不太热衷。”  
“我懂得不多，你知道的，去巴黎之前，我只知道鱼、大海和荒野，我的脑袋里没有什么‘意见’——这不是值得骄傲的事情。我想我需要学习如何形成意见，像你，你就是个很有主见的人。”  
“谢谢你。我拥有足够支撑三家报纸的‘意见’，不过人们通常不太乐意听。在广州，人们‘一般’会在报纸上写的只有每周货价，也只有那么一家报纸（*1）。”  
“要生意，不要意见。”  
“很适合挂在怡和行门口。”  
“什么行？”  
“两个音节，怡和。长期和英国人合作。”  
“他们总以为自己懂很多，不是吗，英国人。不过他们早就处理好了自己的国王，我的朋友‘月桂’总是很羡慕这一点。”  
“我还以为你的名字已经够奇怪了（*2）。”  
“我好像还不知道你的全名。”  
“哦，你其实已经知道了。”吕西恩挪动了一下，更贴近菲利普，“我没有姓氏，我们全都没有。朱利安神父姓‘勒布’，R-e-b-o-u-x，我猜我们可以用这个，如果有必要的话，不过这么多年来从来没这样的必要。我问过广州的洗衣妇，她们说如果我真的是疍家人的孩子，那我可能姓‘林’，或者‘钱’，也可能是‘陈’。反正无法确定，我大概可以选一个我喜欢的。”  
“那么你喜欢哪一个？”  
“我还没决定。”  
“你现在有用不完的时间。”  
“相当不幸。”吕西恩叹了口气，继续在旁边挪动，在岩石表面寻找一个不可能存在的舒适姿势，“所以，你打算写什么？”  
菲利普再次感到话题像滑溜溜的鱼一样从手里逃跑了，“什么？”  
“遗嘱，你自己说的。”  
“好吧，呃，没什么特别的，名字，首先是这个，写下名字地址。然后请求读到遗嘱的人设法把消息带给我的妈妈和弟弟。我没有财产，没有东西值得分配……我只是想让家人知道我不会再回去了，没有什么比不知情更令人难受，像我爸爸那样。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“出海，再没回来，也没找到他的船，许多年了。我们都明白他肯定不在世了，但是，找不到遗骸，人们就会一直抱着虚假的希望。”  
吕西恩沉默了一小会儿，“我很遗憾。”  
“谢谢。过去很多年了，我早就不抱什么希望了。”  
“我可不想让加布里埃和玛嘉利经历这种感觉。”  
菲利普在黑暗中碰了碰他的手背，“我们会回去的。我相信我们没有离海岸太远。”  
“你知道吗，我小时候学过修理船只。”  
“什么？像正式学徒那样？”  
“可惜不是，我和哥哥跑去修船棚偷窥，学怎么修补舢舨。要是当时修船工愿意教我们更多就好了。”  
短暂的停顿，海潮声迅速涌过来填补了沉默。浪头拍打礁石，发出“哗啦”和“咕噜”的声音。菲利普看着星星，听着吕西恩的呼吸声，对方听起来还没有睡着。  
“以前我的村子里，有一个老妇人，能够和海鸥对话。”  
“这不是真的。”  
“她在我出生之前就死了，但是我妈妈每逢冬天就会谈起她。那个老妇人独自住在海崖下面的洞穴里，有时候晚上路过山丘，能看见她生的火。我父母都见过她，说海鸥会从很远的地方摘浆果回来给她吃。”  
“一个女巫。”  
“我猜是的。”  
“我现在就很想认识一个巫婆。我不介意她把我变成鱼。”吕西恩打了个哈欠，“菲利普？”  
没有下文。他睡着了。菲利普闭上眼睛，试图做同样的事。他似乎梦见了长獠牙的鱼和挥舞木棒的老妪，她张开嘴巴，松脱的牙齿变成海鸥，成群飞出来，到了半空中就融化成一团一团的泥浆，啪嗒落下，砸在他脸上。菲利普醒来的时候脸上沾满了带有咸味的小水珠，强烈的饥饿感变成无法安抚的钝痛，好像有一条活蛇在里面抽搐。吕西恩还没醒来，枕着自己的手臂，蜷缩成一小团，眉头紧皱，多半不是什么好梦。菲利普凑过去，轻轻抚摸他的头发，悄声把他叫醒。  
太阳已经升起，但是厚厚的雾气笼罩着海面，注定又是没有希望的一天。

——

雾气从河上来，漫过黄埔，绕着广州城打转。天色既不阴暗，也不晴朗，呈现出一种模棱两可的灰白色。这种天气只适合在家喝茶。雨一时半会应该不会下，邵通事把小瓦炉搬到天井里，添了柴枝，从井里打了水，坐在竹凳上，等水沸腾。  
昨天送走最后一艘英国船之后，贸易季就算结束了。要等到明年信风重新吹起，帆船才能航向欧洲。换作以前，官府会把逗留在黄埔的外国人全部赶到澳门过冬。不过近几年遵守这条规定的夷人越来越少，海关自己也越发松散，今年估计有十几二十个“番鬼”滞留黄埔商行区，邵通事想不通他们想在那个荒僻的地方干什么，但这不是他的问题，他能好好休息几个月了。  
西洋钟敲响了十下，清脆的当当声。这是他从外国大班那里得到的第一份礼物，也是最喜欢的一份。壶里的水烧开了，咕嘟作响，他从小布袋里倒出普洱茶叶。  
从天井通往外面巷子的门砰地打开了。  
通事吓了一跳，差点把沸水洒到大腿上。他的第一反应是风吹开了门，但门外站着一个人影，没等他发出任何声音就大步走了进来，一把抓住通事的衣领。水壶砸到炉子，滚到地上，咣啷作响，热水流了一地，蒸汽腾腾。  
“加布里埃？”通事惊讶地叫出声，“加布里埃？你在干什么？”  
“你猜我刚刚从什么地方回来？”  
“我怎么会知道？放手，马上。你是不是喝酒了？”  
“吕西恩的葬礼。”  
“什么？”这次轮到邵通事抓住加布里埃，“什么？”  
“坐下。”加布里埃把中年人推向竹凳，“我有问题要问你。”

——

食物耗尽之后，他们就不再聊天了。  
除了饥饿，没有别的感受值得谈论。谁都没有力气爬到岩石最上面了，只能坐在帆布搭成的棚子下面，互相倚靠。一天清早，吕西恩发起了烧，菲利普让他靠在阴影里凉爽的石头上，摇摇晃晃地走向木桶，舀了水，再摇摇晃晃地返回，坐在旁边，时不时润湿吕西恩的嘴唇和额头。  
也许他自己也病了。菲利普不能确定，所有的关节都灼热而疼痛，而且只要稍微移动脑袋，天空和大海就会在他面前旋转。有好几次他以为看到了船帆的影子，激动地摇晃吕西恩，指给他看，可那只是幻觉，浪尖反射的阳光编织的骗局。  
夜幕降临的时候他总会听到钟声。村子里的教堂没什么钱，只够买一口朴素的小铜钟，一度因为木梁年久失修而掉落，在屋顶上砸出一个洞，自此之后它的声音就变了，不再清脆，也不低沉，而是扭歪的，好像一个喉咙受过伤的人。菲利普坐在石滩上，等父亲的船出现，从早上等到夜晚，又从晚上等到日出。有人在他背后用布列塔尼语哼唱渔歌，菲利普惊诧地回过头去，除了在风中前后摆动的帆布，什么都没看见。吕西恩睡在不远处的木板上，无声无息。  
太阳再次升起，这一次，父亲的船来了。  
菲利普眨眨眼，一时无法判断那是不是错觉。他动作迟缓地爬过石滩，把海水泼到脸上，抬起头。帆影非但没有消失，反而越来越清楚。不是布列塔尼沿岸的小渔船，而是一艘多桅帆船。  
他吃力地爬了回去，摇醒吕西恩，两人互相拖拽着回到石滩上。今天阳光透亮，海风清劲，是个航行的好日子。菲利普用尽最后的力气冲帆船挥手，傻笑着，不知道多久没刮的胡子滴着水。  
“不。”吕西恩忽然说道，声音太虚弱，菲利普刚开始并没有听见，“不，停下。”  
“这是真的，吕西恩，这是一艘船，不是错觉。”  
“我知道。”通事秘书咳嗽起来，弯下腰喘气，好一会才抬起头，“看看那面黄旗，这是一艘海盗船。”

注

1.Canton Register，《广州纪录报》，由英国商人马地臣于1827年创立，主要刊登进出口货物价格  
2\. 菲利普的姓氏Linotte在法文中的意思是红雀


	18. 南日岛

回想起来，最让吕西恩感到惊讶的是，海盗似乎十分擅长救人。他们把菲利普和他抬上船的动作很熟练，甚至可以形容为温柔。吕西恩只记得有人把麻绳套在他的腰部和腋下，视野忽然升高，他踩到甲板，站不稳，又有好几双手把他扶了起来。吕西恩隔着船舷最后看了一眼孤伶伶的岩岛，它如此小，如此荒芜，好像一块没烧制好的陶土，不能想象有活人能在上面度过哪怕一个夜晚。

人们想把他和菲利普分开，但吕西恩死死抓住同伴的手臂，明确表示拒绝，尽管他说不出完整的话。人们只好把他们拖进同一个舱室。枕头散发出湿稻草的气味，吕西恩听见陶器碰撞的声音，一碗液体凑到他嘴边，暖的，散发出蚬肉的香味。他呜咽起来，吞了好几口，差点呛到自己，汤水顺着胡子滴下来。端着陶碗的人按住吕西恩的额头，轻轻把他往后推，强迫他喝慢一些。

那是一双属于女人的手。吕西恩判定，没有理由，也没有证据。这双手让他想起黄埔锚地的修女们，她们劳作，祈祷，歌唱。她们的手糅合在关于病痛的记忆之中，冬天带来热汤和糖果，发烧时带来毛巾和清凉井水。但这些手并不给予爱抚，她们不是母亲。

那双手拿走了汤碗。吕西恩差点淹没在突如其来的强烈焦虑里。 _这不公平_ ，他还没有喝够，他很快就会死于饥饿，难道对方看不出来吗？女人低声对他说话，好像要劝一只顽固的小山羊走下山坡，但不知怎的吕西恩一个字都没有听懂，字句在他脑海里互相缠绕，扭曲成陌生的形状，这不应该，语言是他面对这个世界的唯一武器。舱门关上了。吕西恩喘着气，蜷缩起来，分不清胃里的感觉是饱足还是疼痛。

他不确定自己到底是想到了还是说出了菲利普的名字，很可能是说出来了，因为有人靠到他身边，握住他的手。他听见菲利普的声音，打成死结的词语终于松开，重新变成可以理解的话语。

“你没事。”菲利普在他耳边喃喃，“睡一觉，我们会没事的。”

这一觉不像睡眠，更像一脚踩空，滚落长长的楼梯。吕西恩能感觉到海潮起伏，但那只是他那具饥饿的、无用的身体。他本人在水稻田里奔跑，踩在及脚踝的水里，水花四溅。淤泥在脚底滑动，他踩倒了秧苗，他会为此惹上麻烦的，但现在没有时间思考这件事，他必须继续往前跑。号角声响起，从背后来的，庞大的战船轻松滑过浅水，不是一艘，三艘，竟然没有在泥浆上留下一丝痕迹。有人开枪了，吕西恩清楚感觉到子弹穿过胸口，肋骨折断，就像一个被马车碾过的竹制鸟笼。

他醒来，尝到血的气味，没来得及恐慌，就再次滑进睡梦的泥潭里。接下来好几天都是这样的日子，两人像过冬的田鼠那样挤在一起，偶尔醒来，进食，睡觉，重复一遍。送来蚬肉汤的女人再也没出现过，食物从舱门底下推进来，刚开始都是汤或者粥，不多，每人一碗，等他们慢慢从饥饿的恐慌里走出来，才有面条和小块干果。吕西恩趁有人来收走餐具的时候拍门，问对方要剃刀和肥皂，外面没有回答。

这艘船很安静，他们一次也没听到过号角声，甚至也没有说话声，只有偶尔的脚步声表明船上确实存在除了他们之外的活人。下锚也是静悄悄的，两个胡子拉碴的落难者被赶出船舱，用麻绳捆着带下船的时候，夜幕已经降临。唯一的光线来自插在简陋码头边的火把，路应该是上坡的，因为吕西恩能看见第二个火把漂浮在半空中，藏在摇曳树影之间。

船上还有别的战利品。两个女人合力扛着一个木箱走下跳板，她们穿着和男水手相似的衣裤，头发削得很短，腰间别着刀。吕西恩盯着她们，但她们一眼也没有看他。箱子侧面用荷兰文写着货物种类、数量和封装地点。福建附近常有荷兰货船往返于巴达维亚和东京出岛之间。他们肯定刚刚袭击了一艘这样的船。

走在前面的海盗用力扯了一下绳子，吕西恩的下巴重重撞上菲利普的肩胛骨，两人都差点摔倒，挣扎着站稳，跌跌撞撞地往前走。土路的坡度起先和缓，转了第三个弯之后突然变陡。海风拨弄树林，一度吹来松针的气味，再往前走几步就消失了，变成柴火燃烧的烟味。海盗的聚居处在山顶上。

某种庆祝活动进行到一半，竹笛和手鼓提供了粗糙然而快活的音乐。抬着战利品的海盗鱼贯走向篝火，那是整个村子最明亮的角落。围坐在火堆旁边人们发出欢呼，笛子演奏得更卖力了。菲利普倒抽了一口气，两只黑狗从火光照不到的阴影里窜出来，在水手脚边友好地绕来绕去，在两个俘虏面前停住了，顿时变了个样子，怀疑地嗅他们破破烂烂的裤腿，发出令人不安的低吼。牵着麻绳的水手赶走了狗，把吕西恩和菲利普拽到拴马的木桩旁边，把他们背对背捆在上面，然后和其他人一起到火堆那边去了。

“待会让我来负责谈话。”吕西恩低声说，“当然，前提是他们愿意谈话，而不是把我们切开来烤成下酒菜。”

“我也没法‘谈话’，不会讲中文，记得吗？”

“我的意思是，你要保持绝对安静，我感觉这些人不会太喜欢外国人。”

篝火那边又传来一阵骚动，两个男人抬着一只油亮的烤猪出来了。

“吕西恩，就算我什么都不说，他们也能看出来的。”

吕西恩叹了口气，没有再说话。

人们分食猪肉，油脂和脆皮香味四散。两人像小狗一样渴望地嗅着空气，吕西恩的手指发着抖，他拒绝承认是因为恐惧，宁愿归因于饥饿。菲利普碰了碰他的手背，吕西恩长长地呼了一口气，用力攥紧菲利普的手，直到对方轻声发出抗议为止。

沉寂了好一会的手鼓再次响起，夹杂着笑声，随后，不知道出于什么命令，所有人都安静了下来。一个人影离开火堆，过来解开绳子，把新鲜捕捉到的俘虏拉到光亮处，数十双眼睛齐齐落在他们身上。

吕西恩留意到地面铺了一层细沙，可能是从下面的沙滩挖上来的。几乎全部人都盘腿坐在沙地上，只有一男一女坐着雕花高背椅，那两张椅子和这个地方格格不入，四脚还有铆钉被强行撬走的痕迹，恐怕是从哪个倒霉船长的卧舱里抢来的。女人的头发盘起，上衣外面套着一件丝质马甲，就是外国大班觐见广州海关官员时穿的那种，吕西恩暗自希望她不是从尸体身上脱下这件衣物的。

“你们从哪艘船上来？”男人开口，用的是官话，不是闽南话，这多少让吕西恩松了口气。

他鞠了一躬，利用这一瞬间衡量要不要撒谎，最后决定说实话，“‘波尔图猎犬’号，大人。”

穿着黑马甲的女人扯起嘴角，似笑非笑。人们哄笑起来，发出嘲弄的怪叫，吕西恩感到耳朵变得灼热。他肯定说错话了，但不知道是哪一个字。他看了一眼菲利普，法国人盯着火堆，脸上满是困惑和听天由命。

“波尔图猎犬在广州，你们在孤岛上，怎么回事？”

“发生了意外。”

“什么意外？”

“海盗向我们开炮。”

女人的笑容更明显了。男人指了指菲利普：“他又是怎么回事？”

“他是我的同伴，我可以为他担保，大人。”

“你太看得起自己了，小矮子，你给他担保，可是在这个岛上谁给 _你_ 做担保？”

就在吕西恩搜肠刮肚思考一个得体的回答时，一直保持沉默的女人开口了：“你那么喜欢称呼别人‘大人’，是不是经常进出海关？”

“是的，我是个通事秘书。”

“会翻译？”

“会的。”

“会不会葡文？”

“我会。”

“也能和荷兰鬼说话吗？”

“可以。”

“很好。在这个岛上，每个人都必须有所贡献，不然就只能拿去喂狗。我们也不用‘大人’这种称呼，这里没有人比别人大，也没有人比别人小，你可以叫我六嫂。你旁边那个洋人会不会说话？”

“他会，不过不是我们的话。”

“我猜到了。你叫什么名字？”

“吕西恩。”

“你可以留下。我不需要洋人，把他拉到山下淹死。”

两个男人和一个女人悄无声息地站起来，接近菲利普。吕西恩挡在法国人前面，不让那几个人靠近。他比菲利普矮，看起来想必很可笑，像只着急的小鹪鹩。菲利普在他耳边不停地问“发生什么了？他们在干什么？”，但现在不是解释的时候。

“你们不能这么做。”吕西恩转向那个坐在高背椅上的男人，“大——阁下，我非常感激你们救了我们一命，我也很乐意辅助两位，但我们只想返回广州，如果你们想要赎金，黄埔的法国商行和传教士都愿意给，取决于——”

出乎意料地，人们又发出一阵嘲笑，这次男人也跟着笑起来：“我不是下决定的人，小矮子，你还没有看明白吗？”

 _这是六嫂的小小朝廷_ ，吕西恩总算意识到， _这个岛和这些人都是她的_ 。也许他和菲利普真的要成为那两只黑狗的食物了。吕西恩舔了舔嘴唇，重新转向穿着丝质马甲的女人，动作僵硬：“对不起，我没有——”

“你当然没想到，男人从来都想不到。也没有什么不好，我告诉你。官船对我们开枪的时候，总是先打他，不是打我。”六嫂揉了揉旁边那个男人的头发，“如果我放你走，商行能给我什么？”

“矿石，丝绸或者银币，也有钟表，如果你喜欢的话。”

“我要矿石和丝绸干什么？这个破岛上谁需要钟？”

吕西恩结巴起来：“也有其他东西——”

六嫂扬了扬手，让他闭嘴：“就算我考虑让你回去，我的帮助也不是白给的，你帮我，我才帮你，这才是好交易。你们在广州不是很爱听这种话吗？‘好交易’？不过我不会喂养这个洋人。”

“洋人是我的助手，如果你需要我翻译，我就必须带着他。”

“你如果想留着他，就从你自己的食物里分出一份。不要撒谎，要是我发现他实在没用，或者你不是真的会说葡文，我的人会砍碎你们两个拿去喂狗。”

“他会有用的。”吕西恩回头看了一眼菲利普，冲他笑了笑，希望能起到一点安抚作用，看起来没成功。他重新转向南日岛的女王，保持着随时准备鞠躬的姿势：“我喜欢交易，你的条件是什么？”


	19. 精通夷务

水壶回到炉火上。因为刚刚的磕碰，黄铜表面多了一处明显的凹陷。水发出嘶嘶声，还没沸腾，不过快了。

从河上来的浓雾翻过了广州的城墙，天色在白和灰的磅秤上稍稍往灰倾斜。

“为什么？”加布里埃问。

年长的通事把几缕松脱的白发绕到耳后，看着小火炉。水烧开了，蒸汽把壶盖顶得当当作响。他拿起铜壶，把热水倒进等候已久的茶叶里，这才将注意力转向来客：“先来找我的是海关。林大人，林彦添，知不知道这个人？管税的，不知道也无所谓。他说，巡抚想和一个‘精通夷务’的人谈谈。只能是我了，没有别人，总不能让他们找张通事，那个人的葡萄牙文二十多年都没有长进。”

“‘鸦片。’巡抚第一句话就提起这个，我才刚坐下，连茶都没喝。他说葡萄牙船最近‘太猖狂了’，想在上面安插眼线，看看船长把鸦片卸在什么地方。他原本想派我去，但布政使说这样太显眼了，所有外国船长都认识我。不如买通一个番鬼，让他代为打探，降低葡萄牙人的疑心。海关的林大人也出声附和。一讲到夷务，巡抚一般都听海关的，海关里面都是本地人，和洋人打交道十几二十年了，巡抚三年一换，哪一任都没兴趣了解夷务。我提出帮忙推荐可靠的洋人，但是，意料之外，巡抚怎么也不愿意雇佣番鬼，认为他们不老实，难保不和葡萄牙人串通瞒上。”

通事把陶杯夹在两只手掌之间，轻轻旋转，好像那是个微型船舵，能够左右调整对话的走向。

“于是我说，我有一个学徒，应该很适合。”

加布里埃站起来，在天井里踱步：“你明知道有危险，还推荐吕西恩？”

“正好相反，我不认为有危险，当时不这么认为。你坐下——像个炮弹一样撞来撞去也不能解决问题。”通事放下茶杯，指了指另外那张竹凳，加布里埃忿忿地站了一会，有那么几秒钟看起来要发火了，但最终还是坐了下来。

“我推荐了吕西恩，因为我觉得这是他申请通事牌照的好机会。你离开黄埔好多年了，可能没有留意到和你弟弟年纪差不多的助手大多已经拿到牌照——其中有些傻仔的议价能力比埠头的打鱼佬还差，这种人都申请到通事牌，你弟弟却不行？这是什么道理。吕西恩从来没有抱怨过这件事，他明白海关和布政使怎么看待他。我也没有直接和他谈牌照的事，但我觉得他理应得到牌照，我敢说整个省城没有比吕西恩更适合的人了。当年你带他来见我，不也是因为这个原因？”

“我之所以觉得没有危险，是因为从我入行到现在，检查走私都不过是走过场。可不能认真查，认真了，林彦添那种人就无法从中牟利了，现任布政使刘大人也分了走私生意一杯羹，不过他染指的是丝绸[1]，不是鸦片。如果你仔细留意巡抚的措辞，你会发现他说的是葡萄牙船‘最近太猖狂了’，很有意思的讲法。听着就像他早就知道这件事，只不过近来内陆省份抱怨得厉害，他不得不做个严厉的姿态，等风头过去，海关一切如常，他自己再熬一年半就能安全离开广东了。”

“自然，我的打算是，吕西恩上船去，做个样子，回来之后我就有理由游说海关给他颁发通事牌照。不是每次巡逻都会遇上海盗，在‘波尔图猎犬’之前，广州府雇佣过‘达科马’号，他们回来报告说什么都没见到。当然很多人怀疑他们故意绕路走，但谁有证据呢？只得按合同付钱。”

邵通事叹了口气。

“再说，鸦片，哪艘来广州的船不带着鸦片？如果全部查封，鸦片是没有了，同时关税也没有了，海关没法向朝廷交代。海盗其实也不如十几年前那么鲁莽，他们尝够了大炮的滋味，不会轻易招惹像‘波尔图猎犬’那么大的战船。而且我想……我不知道该怎么说，我觉得出一次海会令吕西恩高兴，你的弟弟——”中年人停了一下，挑拣脑海里的词汇，没找到合适的，“你也知道你弟弟是怎样的。”

“你认为‘波尔图猎犬’运的是鸦片？”

“是的，送到泉州，甚至运到宁波，如果当地买家给够银子。”通事皱起眉，“还能是什么？”

“在澳门，码头上的传言是塔瓦雷斯船长私卖军火。”

“火枪？”

“火枪，火药，大炮。”

“给谁？”

加布里埃看着邵锦官，没有说话。通事皱着眉思索了一会，脸色逐渐变得凝重，他什么话都没有说，瞥了一眼加布里埃，好像在等他确认，加布里埃点了点头。通事伸手去拿茶杯，半途改变了主意，收回手，按着自己的额头，像是要检查有没有发烧。

“你没听说过这件事？”加布里埃盯着他，寻找撒谎的蛛丝马迹。

“没有。我碰巧就从这一个贸易季开始不再去澳门，老了，跑不动，打算从今年开始慢慢把生意交给吕西恩。我确实听说福建水师通过广州买过几次军火，但我不知道是跟谁买的，更没想到葡萄牙人在做两头生意——没想到他们敢这么做，我应该早就预料到的。这太糟糕了，太糟了。”他把这句话重复了好几次，闭着眼睛，“你十成十肯定吗？”

“不确定，只是码头上的风言风语。我也不敢到处打听，万一有人向葡萄牙舰队告密，我在澳门就待不下去了。”

“听谁说的？希望你知道搬运工通常不是很可靠。”

“是搬运工说的。不过，后来我在总督的舞会上听到另一个船长讲了类似的话，他喝醉了，嫉妒塔瓦雷斯赚的钱。”

两人陷入沉默。小雨下起来了，比起雨，更像结块的雾，又细又密。小瓦炉里的炭块烧得发红，从屋檐滴下的水珠落在上面，滋滋作响。通事用脚把炉子往里面勾，再次把半满的铜壶放上去。

“是怎么发生的？吕西恩的——”通事打了个手势，跳过不吉利的字眼。

“没见到尸体，不清楚。塔瓦雷斯船长说吕西恩在甲板上被弹片击中了，和其他死者一起放到小船上推向外海。九成是撒谎。我怀疑吕西恩离开珠江口不久就遇害了，或者一上船就被囚禁了起来，到了偏僻的海域再推下船，塔瓦雷斯可能早就想好了要用海盗袭击当借口。船上的其他水手要不就说没怎么见过吕西恩，要不就像鹦鹉一样重复船长的说法，问不出什么来。我们可能，”加布里埃清了清喉咙，好像他正要说的这句话带有倒刺，“我们可能永远也找不回他的遗体。”

“墓地在哪里，教堂附近？”

“对，埋葬了他的遗物。”

通事垂头看着石板地，一只手扶着额头，像个晕船的人。似乎突然想到了什么，他猛地抬起头来：“法国人有没有说什么？”

“什么法国人？”

“和吕西恩一起上船的那个，整艘船就只有他一个法国人。吕西恩帮他找了一份当水手的差事。”

“你怀疑这个法国人和塔瓦雷斯船长是一伙吗？”

“不，不，这个人刚到黄埔不久，第一次来。‘代尔夫特之星’号，吕西恩负责报关的其中一艘荷兰船。这不重要，他应该在‘波尔图猎犬’号上，和你差不多高，棕色头发，绿色眼睛，我忘了他的名字，保罗之类的。”

“我在船上呆了三天两夜，没见过这个水手。但也可能因为我见的人不够多。”

邵通事脸上浮现出彻底的困惑，“你怎么会在船上？”

“说来话长，改天再告诉你。”加布里埃站起来，“看来我现在应该去找这个法国人，最快一班去澳门的船后天才出发，这个人肯定还在黄埔。”

“直接问法国商行，也许能更快找到人。”

“我会的。”

通事盖起小瓦炉，也跟着走到大门旁边，拿起挂在墙上的油纸伞，也递给加布里埃一把。雾气已经彻底散去，被雨水取代。云层扁平松散，没有雷声，不是暴雨，但这种小雨能滴滴答答下很久。

“我也该去茶楼一趟。”通事说。

“这种时候去？”

“海关的人时常在新聚福茶楼吃饭，我现在出门，应该能‘凑巧’遇上他们。餐桌上最适合打探口风，我去看看他们知不知道些什么。不能让我最好的学徒不明不白地死在葡萄牙船上。”

年轻人抿了抿嘴唇，点点头，接过雨伞，推门准备离开。

“加布里埃？”

对方回过头来，看着通事。

“对不起。如果你认为整件事都是我的错，我也没有什么好辩驳的。”

沉默。加布里埃移开目光，打开伞，快步走过湿漉漉的石板路，跨过盖着木板的水渠，消失在巷子尽头。年长的通事环顾周围的低矮房子，像是要确保没有人在偷听，这才锁上门，撑着伞，走向黄埔的相反方向。

注

[1] 当时，除黄色以外的丝绸均可正常买卖。黄色丝绸保留给皇帝，禁止贩卖。但广州商人仍然偷偷出售黄色丝绸，粤海关发现无法禁止，最终新增了一项丝绸税，不管外国船是否装载黄丝绸都一刀切收取（丹麦船非常冤枉因为他们不走私丝绸），约等于默许黄色丝绸出口。


	20. 前奏

六嫂早前声明“这个岛上每个人都必须有所贡献”的时候，可不是在打比方。

吕西恩和菲利普睡在马厩里——这是个不准确的说法，毕竟里面没有马，只有三头瘦巴巴的羊，一头母猪和一群还在吃奶的猪崽。但无论如何这里有四面墙和一个屋顶，羊圈旁边高高堆着干草，两人赶跑原本睡在那里的狗，压实干草，勉强替代床铺。海盗们解开了绑着他们的绳子，现在没有必要了，在岛上逃不到哪里去，所有船只都有人日夜看守。

劳作从第一个早晨开始。两个囚犯被绑着发带的男人踢醒，得到一碗鱼汤和某种不成形的面制品，鱼汤是冷的，腥味浓烈。吕西恩和菲利普分享了少得可怜的早餐，紧接着就被驱赶到山坡上，每人塞了一把简陋的铲子，清理石头和树根，为播种做准备。岛上种不了多少粮食，这些空地是用来培植剑麻的，收割之后敲打出纤维，织成布，缝制衣服和帘子。

午饭是鱼干和硬邦邦的面团，天天如此，也许厨子想做馒头，但并不成功。这团蒸过的面撕成两份之后显得更小了，与其说填饱肚子，还不如说成为了饥饿感的燃料。下午两人都要到海边去，捡海草、贝类和小蟹，挖沙子里肉乎乎的虫子，反正能吃的东西都要从海滩里筛出来，倒进一个严密看守的大桶里。菲利普提出他能钓来更多更大的海鱼，只要海盗们允许他出海，只要一艘小舢舨，他跑不了多远，要是他们不放心，可以派一个人跟着上船看守。

这个提议当然被拒绝了。

晚餐更好一些。他们至少能和其他海盗吃一样的东西了：浑浊的热汤，里面是当天采集回来的各种海产，沙虫、蚬肉和拇指大小的蟹煮在一起。偶尔有面条，再也没出现过猪肉，看来他们来的那天晚上刚好是个特例。

菲利普学会了简单的中文指令，知道什么叫“过来”和“去那边”，“拿起”和“放下”，也能听懂“打水”。岛上唯一的淡水来源是山坡背阴处的一个泉眼，深藏在茂密的蕨和野草之中，水流也不快，滴滴漏漏，好像这座山是个老旧酒桶，因为海浪摇晃而勉强洒出一点。菲利普经常被支使去取水，如此频繁，以至于吕西恩怀疑岛上的人们并不真的需要那么多清水，只是觉得呼喝洋人十分好玩。但至少，菲利普用不知道什么方法从他们手上借到了剃刀。因为没有镜子，两人只好互相帮对方刮胡子。还没刮完一半，吕西恩忍不住笑起来，菲利普发出惊讶的声音，下意识地用另一只手托着吕西恩的下巴，免得割伤他的脸。最后两个人都不可自抑地笑了起来，菲利普好不容易停下来，抿着嘴唇，用木桶里的清水冲洗刀片，小心地处理完剩下的胡子，沾湿布片，擦干净吕西恩的脸。

“好了。”他悄声宣布，把布片丢回水里，“你又变得像我们第一次见面时那么好看了。”

“没想到这是你的第一印象，‘好看’。”

“你不同意？”

“只是不习惯突然被恭维。”

“我不‘恭维’。我只是非常有礼貌。”

“之前没看出来。”

“我能问问你的第一印象是怎样的吗？”

吕西恩歪过头，审视着菲利普：“我应该说实话，还是应该‘非常有礼貌’？”

“前者。”

“我当时在想，‘这个人为什么没有穿鞋子’？”

菲利普发出短促的笑声，像是呛到了，揉了揉耳朵，好像感到羞惭：“确实不是我的最佳状态。”

“而且你看起来像大病了一场。”

“我确实大病了一场。”

“不幸的林诺特先生。我敢打赌你从来不想要这种冒险。”

菲利普看着他，如此认真，以至于吕西恩清了清喉咙，移开目光，假装忽然之间对眼神呆滞的山羊产生了兴趣。

“也并不是那么糟糕。”菲利普轻声回答。

他们仍然靠得很近，谈话并不需要如此接近，吕西恩想知道这种状况下的社交规矩是什么，或者到底有没有规则。他花了那么多年在不同的语言和习俗之间斡旋，没有任何经验适用于此刻。菲利普轻轻用手捧住他的脸，把他的视线从山羊那里劝回来。吕西恩别无选择，只能看着他的眼睛，这算是礼貌的还是不礼貌的？是否本身就是另一种对话，如果是，它的通行语言是什么？还是说这根本就不是问题？ _可能真的没什么成文规则_ ，吕西恩想， _也许这就像驾船，有时候人们不该费劲和潮水缠斗，跟着它到下游去就好了。_

马厩外面传来喊叫声，不管菲利普原本打算做什么，都被打断了。两人匆匆分开，好像各自被烙铁烫了一下。吕西恩站起来，差点踢翻水桶，那个早上监督他们挖树根的男人把头探进马厩：“出来，矮子，谁说你们可以休息？出来，你们两个，到海滩去。”

“我真讨厌他们叫我矮子。”吕西恩咕哝道。

菲利普没有说话，碰了碰他的手，手指悄悄勾住手指，马上松开。吕西恩摇摇头，不由得露出微笑。监工肯定留意到了，面露困惑，多半觉得这个从海上捞起来的可疑广州人终于因为挨饿而发疯了。

——

吕西恩没有再见过六嫂，也许她已经不在岛上，某天夜晚静悄悄带着船队出发，捕猎荷兰商船去了。她始终没说换取帮助条件是什么，可能从来就没打算放吕西恩回黄埔。在这个法律之外的贫瘠小岛上，额外的劳力比法国商行虚无缥缈的赎金有价值多了。

菲利普没有再提起不久前马厩里的那件事，哪怕是深夜，没有人来打扰他们两个的时候也不。尽管他们现在比之前更贴近一些，字面意义上的，在扎人的干草堆里紧挨着入睡，牵着对方的手。

吕西恩觉得自己逐渐掌握这种无需发音的语言了，它的句法简单，由眼神和转瞬即逝的笑意组成。词汇则是话语之外的话语，以及偷偷摸摸的触碰。也许菲利普说对了，这场冒险确实没有那么糟糕。

海盗同样没有想象之中那么不堪，吕西恩不情不愿地在心里承认。这个岛上的任何人走进省城都不会引起轰动，他们看起来都那么平常，既不长犄角，也不吃人肉。诚然，有些人随身带着短刀，但从东南亚来的武商也都这样。广州海关给那些马来人和印尼人分配了这么个欲盖弥彰的文雅名字，“武商”，实际上不过是得到官方首肯的另一种海盗罢了。

六嫂严格禁止南日岛的海盗攻击平民船只，也不允许上岸劫掠农民，如果要大米，那就用银钱买，或者用外夷商船上抢来的漂亮小玩意换。他们只对外国船下手，“因为夷人根本不应该出现在我们的海岸上”。监工不无骄傲地告诉吕西恩，当时他们坐在一块晒暖了的礁石上吃午饭，监工偷偷多给菲利普舀了一碗鱼汤，告诫他们不要告诉别人。相处久了之后，这个绑着发带的男人就不再那么严苛了，能看出来他本来的性格就不是这样的。吕西恩试探着从他这里打听消息，对方一般也乐于告知，带着一副启发愚人的得意神色。

“既然你们反感洋人，”吕西恩问，仔细控制语气，尽量表现出漫不经心的样子，“那为什么从他们手上买军火呢？”

“情绪不应该阻挡我们做必要的事。”绑着发带的监工回答，反应未免太快了，听起来就像是一个经过反复强调的答案，六嫂的答案，一种大家都要接受的训诫，“我们的武器也不用来攻城略地，只是用来确保官府不骚扰我们。”

“官府对此恐怕有非常不同的看法。”吕西恩忍不住说。

对方看了他一眼，没有马上回答，着手收拾残局，倒掉鱼骨，用海水冲洗勺子和木碗。吕西恩看了一眼菲利普，后者挑起眉毛，看起来想开口问问题，吕西恩示意他保持安静，滑下礁石，站在浅水里，海浪拍打他的小腿，这两天水变得冷多了，秋天快来了。

“是我妈把我带到这个岛上来的。”年轻的海盗告诉吕西恩，不知为何他的闽南口音变得比刚才更明显了些，“因为一季的稻子没有收成，家里交不起税了，妈不想卖掉我——我爹原本是打算卖掉我换钱的，人贩子不愿意多给钱，说我年纪太大了，很难转手。但是爹说一点银钱也是钱，答应了。我妈当晚把我塞进舢舨里，出了海，一路来到这里。”

“你妈妈也在岛上？”

“每天早上把羊放出去的那个就是我妈。”

吕西恩咬了咬嘴唇，没有接话。

“所以。”监工直起腰，看着海，“我才不管官府的人有什么看法，要是他们来了，我就把他们统统炸沉，用土炮也好，洋炮也行。”

“你原本是哪里人？”

监工没有理会吕西恩的问题，往海里走了两步，踮起脚。吕西恩循着他的目光看去，这才觉察到西边出现的船影，两艘，后面拖着一艘严重进水倾斜的帆船，像山猫拖着只剩一口气的野鹿。

“他们回来了。”监工说，没有解释“他们”是谁，“我们该回到山上去，六嫂很快就会找你谈条件，然后你们就要出发了。”

“什么？去哪里？”

“澳门，我猜。”


	21. 行板

拖在后面的是一艘英国船，至少从旗子看来是这样的。这个时候贸易季已经过去，还能在海上抓到的英国船，可能就只剩下驻扎在印度的货船。吕西恩在半山腰停下脚步，窥视海盗把船上的人押下跳板——整艘船只留了两个活口。从衣着看来，也许是船长和大副。

他没有等很久就面对面见到了新来的囚徒。晚餐时分，放羊的女人把吕西恩和菲利普驱赶到其中一座低矮木屋里，一言不发，仅靠手势和短促的呼喝声，仿佛他们两个都是直立行走的山羊。两人前脚刚踏进去，女人就砰地关了门，上锁。

火把和挂在柱子上的风灯为木屋提供了过分充足的照明，船长和大副并肩跪在铺了沙子的地上，手臂扭到背后，用麻绳绑紧。船长相当年轻，可能不到四十岁，脸刮得很干净，头发原本是用缎带扎起来的，现在散开了。大副是个印度人，从头巾到缠腰布都沾着血。六嫂站在这两个俘虏面前，把玩着手枪，抚摸雕花枪柄，用手掌测量枪柄到扳机的长度。

“问问他的名字，矮子。”

吕西恩一愣，这才意识到这是个命令，于是转向跪在地上的男人，用英文把问题重复了一遍。这个角度让他不太舒服，任何人对一个跪着的人说话都应该感到不自在，仿佛变成了暴力的一部分，变成海盗的共犯。船长抬起头，看了一眼菲利普，继而瞪着吕西恩，从神情看来，他已经把针对海盗的恨意均分到吕西恩身上了。

“你又是谁？”

“她在问问题，不是你。”吕西恩说，尽量保持语气平和，“看在你和我的性命份上，请你直接回答。”

“阿利斯泰尔·多默勋爵。H.M.S.飞燕草号的船长。”

 _头衔_ 。吕西恩想， _伴随着头衔而来的通常是特别脆弱的自尊心_ 。

他把名字和船名告诉六嫂，尽量把英文名称转换成容易发音的汉字组合。

“他要到澳门去，是不是？”

吕西恩顺从地把问题翻译过去，得到简短的答案：是。

六嫂露出笑容，不知道是因为虎牙还是跳动的火光，她看上去真的就像一只山猫，在玩弄猎物之中得到极大的乐趣。她在勋爵面前蹲下来，英国人拼命往后仰起头，想离她的脸远一点。

“如果我听到的风声没错，‘飞燕草’号准备到澳门去买补给品，面粉，糖，沥青，火药。”她仔细地数出最后那四个名词，好像那是前所未见的珍宝，“问问他和供应商有没有什么特殊约定，供应商有没有见过他的脸。还有，这是他第几次去澳门？”

“为什么？”

六嫂往沙地开了一枪，突如其来的巨响令所有人都瑟缩了一下，“问就是了，矮子。”

吕西恩的耳朵嗡嗡作响，以至于自己说话的声音听起来也是扭曲的，好像头盖骨里灌满浊水。勋爵听完问题之后面露困惑，但还是一一回答了，不，没有什么特殊约定，只需要出示盖章的合同和提货单。这是他第一次去澳门，事实上，这是他第一次离开印度，父亲在印度坐拥大量罂粟田。澳门供货商也许听过多默家族的名字，但没有亲眼见过这个家族的继承人，也就是他本人。

“合同和提货单在什么地方？”

“船上。”

“我当然知道船上，船上的什么地方？”

脸色煞白的英国人看了一眼吕西恩，又看一眼拿着枪的海盗头子，张嘴想说什么。旁边的印度大副打断了他，焦急地用不知道哪一种语言说话，也许是旁遮普语，吕西恩不能确定，也没有机会确定。六嫂的枪对准了大副的头，又一声巨响，印度人的尸首往后倒去，以奇怪的姿势歪倒在地。

 _难怪这个地方铺着那么厚的沙子。_ 吕西恩呆呆地看着血水渗入沙子，无法移开目光， _方便清理血迹。_

“接着刚才的话题。”六嫂说，仍然蹲在俘虏面前，语气平和，“合同和提货单在船上哪里？”

“船长舱室里面，有一幅挂画，上面画着紫色飞燕草。后面有个小木箱，上锁的，文件就在里面。也有一些……别的东西，”勋爵忽然压低了声音，好像要私下和吕西恩谈一个独立协议似的，“你能不能请求她，不要拿走除了合同之外的东西？它们对我和我的家族至关重要，她可以得到很多钱，我父亲什么都能给她。”

吕西恩清了清喉咙：“他说文件在一张画后面的木箱里，画上有紫色飞燕草。”

六嫂点点头：“我怎么打开木箱？”

“我的项链。”阿利斯泰尔·多默低下头，似乎想看一眼吊坠，“钥匙就在里面——”

第三声枪响。血溅到吕西恩脸上。年轻船长一声不吭地栽到在地，脸朝下，血和灰白脑浆涌出来，迅速渗进沙子，不规则的黑色斑块在吕西恩脚边缓慢扩大。他迟缓地用手蹭了蹭脸颊，盯着手指上的血痕看了好一会，开始用力用衣袖擦脸。

“好了。”海盗头子站起来，把枪放进腰间的皮套里，冲缩到墙角的菲利普扬了扬下巴，“告诉洋人，‘飞燕草’号现在是他的了。”

“他？什么？”

“这就是我放你走的条件，吕西恩，你和洋人坐这艘船到澳门去，完成交易，把火药、工具和食物带回来给我。之后你就可以去你想去的地方了，我会给你船。”

“他们不会相信我们的，菲利普甚至不会说英语。”

“他不需要说话，只要有那张洋人的脸就行了。刚才你也听见了，供应商没有见过这个英国鬼，他完全可以冒名顶替，而你是他的中国买办，全权主理所有交易。这很正常，就我所知，有些外国船长靠岸的时候不下船，甚至不离开自己的舱室。”

“但船员——”

“我的人会跟你们一起去，确保你们不会半路逃跑。”

“万一澳门有人认得这艘船，或者认识印度大副——”

“那你们最好快进快出，不要在港口拖延。这是命令，不要以为你有商量余地。”六嫂挥了挥手，像赶苍蝇一样赶走吕西恩尚未成形的辩驳，“我的人已经动手修船。一旦‘飞燕草’号可以再次下水，你们就马上出发。”

——

菲利普得知这个新计划之后的反应，和吕西恩预料之中一样，但又不太一样。法国人确实先陷入了恐慌，露出不敢相信一个人可以反复被雷击中三四次的神情，不过很快就平静下来，平静，不是冷静。一个习惯于厄运降临的人不难学会这种平静。

“好吧。”吕西恩解释完毕之后，菲利普吐出一个词，仍然盯着马厩顶棚。

“就这样？‘好吧’？”

“我还能有别的答案吗？”

吕西恩耸耸肩：“假设我们能半夜三更游泳离开这个岛——”

菲利普坐起来，摊开双手，做出“看见没有？”的姿态：“所以，我的答案是‘好吧’，我同意假扮成那个可怜的英国人。至少我在澳门遭到枪杀的时候，能穿着一身漂亮的衣服。”

 _我们不会遭到枪杀的。_ 这句话已经来到嘴边了，但吕西恩没有足够的信心说出来。

勋爵的衣服在吕西恩的定义里也许算不上“漂亮”，但“昂贵”是肯定的。乍看之下，衣箱里满是丝绸、花边、斜纹布和镀银纽扣。另外还有款式不一的外套，手杖，方巾，用于固定衣领的插片。假如菲利普对侵占死者的衣物心怀芥蒂，那他也没有表现出来。吕西恩选了一套颜色最淡的、款式最为简单的衣服，帮菲利普穿上。法国人和遭到谋杀的船长身高相差不远，但这些量身定制的衬衫并不能适应菲利普肩膀和手肘的角度。

“穿上这些之后，我就不能挥剑了，假如我原本会用剑的话。”菲利普告诉吕西恩，以不太自然的角度举起双臂，在他面前转了一圈。

“好消息是你不需要全程穿着。”吕西恩把一个印度棉缝制的紫色枕头塞到腰后，船上的织物全都有飞燕草刺绣，床单和手帕上还有勋爵的姓名首字母缩写。海盗们把船上所有值钱的和看似值钱的东西搬了下来，暂时堆放在马厩里，这个地方一下子变得像某条邋遢巨龙的藏宝洞。“只有到澳门的时候才用得上。而且，如果一切顺利，我到码头去晃一晃文件就拿到货物，你甚至不用出现。”

“之后就可以回到广州了。”

吕西恩靠在枕头上，没有说话。看着菲利普从丝质衬衫中挣脱，换回原先的破烂上衣。菲利普随手把袖扣扔回木箱里，似乎这才留意到吕西恩的沉默，于是在地上坐下来，靠着干草堆，碰了碰吕西恩的手。

“你有想过要做什么吗？等我们回到广州之后？”

“我会去告发塔瓦雷斯船长，这肯定是第一件事。然后我会回家，吓我姐姐一跳，写信给加布里埃，告诉他一切。”吕西恩侧过头，看着菲利普，“你呢？我想你肯定想马上搭第一班船回欧洲。”

“有这么想过。”菲利普停下，思考，慢慢地、试探性地放出下一个问题，“你会和我一起吗？”

 _可是以什么身份呢？旅伴？朋友？生意搭档还是情人？_ 最后这个名词把吕西恩自己吓了一跳，下意识地放开了菲利普的手。诚然，这几天他们之间有了这种——吕西恩奋力在已知词汇里翻找适合装载这种关系的名词——有了这种 _静默的语言_ 。但也仅此而已，菲利普没有为它增添新的定义，他自己也没有，不知道该如何开口。也许这种全新的语言会逐渐消失，一种幻觉，在海上，什么幻觉都能出现，回到岸上就消散了。

“我不知道。”他回答，实话。

菲利普点点头，并不显得过于失望，可能也预料到了这个答案：“当然，现在下决定太早了。如果一个星期之后我们还活着，再来考虑也不迟。我只是想告诉你，如果你愿意来，我会非常高兴的。”

“那就一个星期之后再问一次。”

“我会的。”

吕西恩往前倾身，让两人的额头轻轻相碰，他自己也不知道这个举动有何意义，只是在这一刻似乎很合理。他滑下干草堆，借口去打水，拎起木桶，在菲利普来得及说话之前就离开了马厩。

私下里吕西恩希望“飞燕草”号始终修不好，哪怕这意味着他们没有机会离开南日岛。随即他又为这个想法感到羞愧，所以一次也没有向菲利普说起过。英国船的损坏事实上并不严重，只需要修补缺口，钉上新的木板，最后用沥青封上，不到两天就能重新下水了。

出发当日是个阴天，云层密集，不过既高又远，没有带来雨水，略有风浪。彻底换了一批船员的“H.M.S.飞燕草”号展开主帆，颠簸着驶向澳门。吕西恩站在船头，零星水花溅到脸上，他又想起了血滴沾到皮肤上的感觉，不由得再次用袖子使劲擦拭。


	22. 协奏

“您不确定名字，也不知道姓氏。您甚至也不知道这个人的样貌，对吧。”

法国商行的年老中国雇工重复了一遍，期待地看着加布里埃，等这个奇怪的年轻人改变主意，给出更有条理的要求来。但加布里埃并没有给出更多有用的信息，仅仅点了点头：“这个人坐‘代尔夫特之星’号到黄埔，他没有到商行注册吗？”

“这里不是大使馆，我们不常接待散商，对吧。”雇工揉了揉自己的花白胡子，加布里埃估算他今年已经超过六十岁了，这个中国人从加布里埃还是个小男孩的时候就在商行工作，从未离开过，字面意义上的，他住在商行二楼。

“你不会不知道的，黄伯。”加布里埃用广东话叫他，换上亲昵的语气，知道这样会让老人高兴，“经过黄埔的法国人，特别是第一次来的那些，不都是商行帮他们安排住宿和船舶的吗？通过商行，也就是通过你。”

“啊，有一个不是，今年有一个人不是。”黄伯竖起一只食指，“你这么一说，我就想起来了。‘代尔夫特之星’号上面，有一个蠢仔，对吧，年年都有那么几个的。我听范德堡医生说的，蠢仔被人偷光了钱，你细佬给他找了个地方过夜。”

“吕西恩收留了他？”

“对，对，带他去了教堂。还能去哪里呢？没钱，对吧。”

年长的中国雇工离开桌子，低声哼着某种茶楼小调，踱到烧旺了的煤炉旁边，把煮好的可可倒出来，慷慨地加了许多糖，捻碎干香草荚，也搅拌进去。商行的厨房是设计给十几二十个人同时使用的，此刻只有黄伯和加布里埃。多余的椅子、餐车、烛台和衣帽架堆在墙角，都盖着白布，多少有种丧礼过后的伤感气息。加布里埃起先拒绝老人递到他面前的热饮，但对方惊异地瞪着他，严肃申明“这非常贵”，是一个行商返回欧洲前送给他的，只有四分之一罐，绝对不能浪费。年轻人只好接过杯子，勉强喝了一口，可可又甜又烫，在舌头上烙下长久的烧灼感。黄伯回到餐桌对面，双手捧着宽口杯，小心吹凉。

加布里埃转了话题，谈论近日鱼价，附和黄伯对无良商贩的斥责，又聊了一会刚刚过去的贸易季。老人认真清点他记得的商船，数十个外文名字，好像要把它们像栗子一样藏在口袋里，天气冷的时候再掏出来慢慢品味。秋冬是黄埔最无聊的季节，没有船，没有生意。春节的热闹甚少越过广州的城墙，触及这个休眠的港口。

“不知你有没有留意到前几日入港的葡萄牙船。”加布里埃再次开口，“这种时候才来，不太寻常，是不是？”

黄伯哼了一声，“葡萄牙佬一个二个都像蟹一样，打横来的，对吧。”

“我听说有法国水手在那艘船上。”

“有吗？哪个人讲的？”

加布里埃耸耸肩，“码头的风言风语，问也没用，哪有人知道是从什么地方传来的。”

“就算真的有，这个人也没来过商行，他不来找我，我不会去找他，对吧。”

年轻人只能表示同意，埋头喝那杯烫口的可可，以便缩短在这个厨房里逗留的时间。等他在暮色中离开商行，除了嘴里那股带有颗粒感的焦苦余味，什么都没有得到。回到教堂的时候，一封信在卧室写字台上等着他，从澳门来的。茶叶公司提醒他交下个月的房租，并用礼貌然而不甚委婉的口吻问他打算什么时候回去继续工作。加布里埃走的时候声称只要三四天，现在已经不想计算超出多少倍，茶叶公司的耐心正在飞快磨蚀。

他把信纸揉成一团，随手塞进口袋里。澳门此刻不是优先事项，可以押后考虑。明天早上，等广州城门一开，加布里埃打算直奔邵锦官的家，听听通事从海关官员那里榨取到什么消息。

——

就在加布里埃吹灭蜡烛，忐忑等候次晨第一声鸡鸣的时候，一艘有藤编顶篷的小舢舨静悄悄滑入珠江。途径黄埔的时候，离法国传教士的教堂不足一里。要是加布里埃往窗外看，也许能察觉这艘可疑小艇，连一盏灯也没点，深藏在夜色里，径直驶向广州城临水的南城墙。要是从舢舨上看，黄埔商行区了无生气，灯火寥落，就算有人在看，也会被逐渐变浓的雾气遮住眼睛。

塔瓦雷斯船长坐在船尾，在涂黑的船篷底下，裹着一件同样深色的斗篷，完全隐没在影子里。斗篷并不适合广州的天气，但可以遮住火枪、匕首和钱。哈维尔坐在他对面，紧盯着中国船夫。塔瓦雷斯原本不乐意让除了水手长之外的人来撑船，但是珠江的这一段水浅沙多，而且在夜幕之下，只有本地船夫有本事把他们安全送到城墙下。哈维尔不停把玩短刀，似乎焦虑不安，不知道是因为即将发生的秘密会面，还是单纯因为没带那只灰鹦鹉。

舢舨现在来到江面最开阔的地方，风忽然变大，傍晚下过雨，略有寒气。船夫把长竹篙捅到河底，稳住船，借着急流难以捉摸的力量，巧妙地将舢舨引向省城外围的人工河道。葡萄牙人透过顶篷的缺口往外张望，除了连绵黑暗，什么都没看见，这艘舢舨仿佛是珠江上唯一的漂浮物。

碰头地点不在岸上，而是水道中间，标志物是河岸上一株枯死的柳树，在雾气中几乎看不见。他们往西偏移了半里，等了好一会，察觉不对，这才折返。另一艘小艇已经在那里了，点着一盏比萤火虫还暗的油灯。船夫用绳子把两艘船临时固定在一起，塔瓦雷斯跨到另一艘船的甲板上，弯腰钻进船篷下面。

昏暗的油灯旁边坐着两个中国人，都穿着平民的衣服，没戴帽子，也没有表示身份的木牌。塔瓦雷斯冲他们点点头，坐下来，没有问好，沉默地掏出一个扎好的布袋，递过去，碎银在里面互相碰撞的声音听起来像小石子。比较年长的那个中国人掂了掂报酬，倒出碎银，对着灯光检查，最后甚至从船舱某处摸出一把秤，仔细核对白银的重量，这才表示满意，把赃款收进口袋里。塔瓦雷斯再次颔首，起身准备离开。

“等一等，船长。”年纪比较轻的那个人说，用的是广州英语，一锅炖煮着葡萄牙文、荷兰文、中文和少量法文单词的浓汤。

葡萄牙人不悦地皱起眉，重新坐了下来。

年轻官员看了上司一眼，获得对方点头批准，这才继续说下去：“我们之前警告你，会有人上船刺探，并不是让你杀死他的意思。死了人，”他思考了一下措辞，“总会带来很多麻烦，没有必要。”

“你们告诉我，一个老通事会上船，而且那个人不会惹麻烦。结果来了两个年轻的，烦人极了，到处刺探。他已经差不多猜出我们的交易，我做了必要的事。”

年长的中国人在下属耳边悄声说了几句话，后者恭敬地低头听着，然后再转向葡萄牙船长。

“原本的计划确实是让邵锦官登船，但事态并不完全在我们的控制范围之内。吕西恩确实死了？你确定？”

“推下船，开了枪，不可能还活着。”

“吕西恩的老师今天在向海关官员打听走私的事，他好像在怀疑什么。”

“他有证据吗？”

“不知道。”

“他不会有证据的。我的水手从不乱说话，在我看来，完全不需要担心。”

官阶较高的那个人再次低声发出指示。

“鉴于我们之前的合作，大人决定信任你和你的人。”年轻的无名下属回答，“因为你的不慎，我们需要采取一些‘措施’，防止风声走漏，大人一向不喜欢‘采取措施’。记住这次教训，船长，再有下次，你的船就再也不能靠近黄埔，也不要奢望在广州做生意了。还有，大人知道你有时候在澳门的各种酒会上吹嘘你的生意，他建议你少喝几杯。”

塔瓦雷斯脸色阴沉地盯着对方看了一会，一句话也没有说，站起来，回到自己的舢舨上去了，靴子把脆弱的木板踩得吱嘎作响。

两艘小艇悄无声息地分开，各自潜入浓雾，没有在流淌的河水上留下一丝痕迹。

——

在广州城里，傍晚时点起的火把已经灭了一些，打更佬没来得及换上新的。邵通事只得凭多年积累的记忆避开水渠，不算很难，在黑暗中，水流的声音变得比白天更响亮。

起雾了，他看了一眼月亮，它好像蒙上一层油，周围出现一圈毛边。本地人会说月亮“发霉”了，明天一定下大雨。他走进自家所在的巷子，回忆着茶楼里的谈话，管税的那帮人语焉不详，但就像所有不擅长保守秘密的人那样，他们一方面不敢直接把真话倒出来，一方面又很想炫耀这种获知秘密的特权。他们半开玩笑地告诉通事，“波尔图猎犬”可以算作半艘官方船舰，和它的名字一样，是一条真正的好狗。而且主人有权有势，猎狗当然也能蹭到特权。

他一个字也没提军火的事，也不敢提，害怕被那位匿名狗主的耳目听见。谁会从这艘葡萄牙船的非法勾当之中获益？巡抚？海关？还是掌握财政的布政使？以上所有人？

巷子空无一人。因为早前的雨，石板还是湿的，年过半百的通事摸索钥匙，打开门。天井静悄悄的，小瓦炉里的炭块早就燃尽了。火柴和油灯就在门边，通事伸手摸索，但是一条绳子从背后勒住了他的脖子，他张嘴喊叫，但只能发出呛水似的声音。他乱踢的腿一度蹭刮到杀手，但对方一动不动，捂住他的嘴，扯紧了绳子。

尸体躺在天井里。面目不清的黑影悄悄溜出房子，关上门。直到打下一更的时候，才有更夫提灯路过这里，巷子空荡荡的，没有任何异常。

在河对岸，雾气笼罩的黄埔，加布里埃终于睡着了。


	23. 快板

一场劫案。捕快前脚刚跨进门，后脚就下了结论，这结论很可能在谋杀案发生之前就定下了，并且不容推翻。说不清楚是谁通知官府的，同一条巷子的邻居在衙役踹开通事的家门之前都不知道发生了命案。加布里埃拐进巷子的时候，门外已经聚集了许多人，和新年舞狮一样热闹——死亡总有这样的吸引力。

盖着白布的尸体早在城门开启之前就运走了。加布里埃钻进人群，左右推搡，引起一阵恼火的咕哝，好不容易挤到最前面。一个懒洋洋的守卫歪在门口，看起来似乎根本没到能拿武器的年纪。他一边和加布里埃说话，一边用手指抠下颔的痘疤。不，加布里埃不准去看尸体，只有亲属才可以。不，加布里埃也不许去找仵作，一个番鬼找仵作干什么？不，没有什么可疑的，入室劫案，很不幸，然而很普通，守卫没什么好说的，也不想和番鬼浪费口舌。

“如果是打劫，凶徒怎么进去的？这里没有踹门的痕迹。”

“你怎么那么多事呢？行开，不要在这里闹事。”

加布里埃深吸一口气，“我没有打算‘闹事’，我只是想明白为什么——”

“行开，行开。”

“能不能让我至少看一眼——”

站在巷子另一头的捕快察觉了门口的麻烦，大步走过来，人群畏畏缩缩地分开，随即饶有兴趣地凑近，观赏官府的爪牙往奇怪的洋人头上敲一棍子，然后把人拖出横巷。加布里埃跌跌撞撞地走开，差点摔进水渠里。他坐在一棵大叶榕下面喘气，小心触摸木棍打到的地方，没有流血，但是已经肿起来了，疼痛感觉深而沉重，随着每一下心跳变得更明显。

他久久地坐在那里，不知道应该做什么，也提不起精神去做。今天有天光墟[*1]，趁墟回来的人们扛着担挑，或者挎着装满杂物的竹篮，全都用怀疑的目光打量路边这个垂头丧气的年轻人。刚才打他的那两个捕快从巷子里探出头来，环顾四周，大概是想看看加布里埃走远了没有。他赶快躲到榕树后面，滑进只有薄薄一层浅水的泄洪渠里，往大东门的方向溜去，他很熟悉这些长了青苔的水道。几年前，他和花蟹仔还和走私犯厮混的时候，这些交错的坑渠是逃脱追捕的捷径。

消息很快溢出街头巷尾，淌到无数小舢舨上，经由码头到达黄埔，继续往外扩散。上午还是“入室劫案”，午饭之后就迅速变调，人们开始低声讨论形迹可疑的番鬼，推测是不是发生了争执，随后可怜的通事才成为了暴力的受害者。看吧，夷人兽性未泯的又一佐证，邵锦官居然还一天到晚和这些化外之民打交道，当然就出事了。到了傍晚，故事越跑越偏，变得更加凶险，渔夫都在谈论番鬼佬打死了省城里的一个通事。偶尔路过教堂门口的人都加快了脚步，紧张地四处打量，生怕凶徒从哪个角落窜出来，掐住路人的脖子。

官府的人是在天黑之后来敲门的，带着广州海关的一个翻译，加布里埃没见过这个翻译，朱利安神父也不，可能是新近才来的。那人自称姓张，不会讲法语，用磕磕绊绊的葡萄牙语告知一脸惊愕的洋人，教堂立即关闭，所有人必须在明天中午之前离开黄埔，若是逾期停留，官府将会动用武力。

“什么理由？”加布里埃问，张姓翻译马上面露不快，大概从未有过面对质疑的经验。他清了清喉咙，把手背到腰后。

“还需要我说明理由吗？您自己明白怎么回事。”

加布里埃摊开手，“不，我不明白，有劳您解释。说慢点，最好讲广东话，这样我们两个都轻松一些。”

翻译的耳朵涨红了，可是开口回答的时候，仍然抓着错漏百出的葡萄牙语不放，也许不想让身后的衙役听明白两人的对话：“邵通事的死导致，”他在这里卡住了，竭力寻找“街坊”一词的葡萄牙语对应物，“……导致住户很不安，他们要求赶走番鬼。”

“所以，早上还是‘入室劫案’，现在已经变成‘番鬼袭击’了。你们找到凶徒了？”

“我不负责查案。”

“既然邻居那么‘不安’，你们是打算清空整个黄埔商行区，还是只是我们？”

“只是你们。”

“‘邻居’的要求还真精确，考虑到他们多半没来过黄埔，也没见过教会的人。”

“我，”接下来的话终于超出了翻译的水平，他换成了粤语，“真是没办法和你们这种人讲道理。官差没有即刻赶你们出去，已经宽宏大量，还那么多话说。听日中午，华光寺敲钟之前，就是最后期限，如果还有人留在里面，不要怪官差放火烧屋。”

“给我们多两日时间收拾行李。”

“不行。”

“我们可以去哪里呢？现在也很难租船。”

“这就不关我事了。”

如果不是老神父及时拉住养子的手臂，翻译肯定要挨一拳了。翻译自己也看出来了，吓得匆匆往后躲，被门口的石墩绊倒，坐进一洼泥水里，两个官差把他拉起来，张姓翻译拍打身上的尘土，滴着水，骂骂咧咧地躲到官差后面，跟他们一起走了，跨上等候在码头的两艘小船。加布里埃站在门口，神父仍然抓着他的前臂。过了好一会，老人拍了拍加布里埃的肩膀，用瘦骨嶙峋的手臂抱住了他，年轻人略微弯下腰，回应这个拥抱。上一次他这么做的时候，需要弯下腰的还是朱利安神父。

尽管谁都没有说话，但他们都明白，现在实际上只剩下一个地方可以去了。

——

进入秋冬季节，澳门的酒馆和旅店老板们都暗暗激动起来，在睡梦中也能听见银钱滚滚而来的叮当声。自从各家东印度公司[*2]坍塌之后，散商花了几十年慢慢占满这些庞然大物留下的空洞，就像富有耐心的藤壶，逐渐覆盖整艘沉船。散商懒得在贸易季结束之后返回欧洲，部分原因当然是不乐意在发臭的远洋船上熬几个月，一部分原因是嫌路费太贵，还有一部分原因是澳门的生意并不随着季节而终止。放贷的阿美尼亚人在这里长期驻扎，人们继续追踪茶叶价格起落，围着吧台互相打听行情。酒馆悄悄多了一家，然后又来一家，旅店也是，以便容纳前往印度的鸦片商，从印度尼西亚来找工作的水手，疯疯癫癫的“植物学家”和其他自封的什么“学家”，棉花买手，从美洲来的投机客，诸如此类。

“H.M.S.飞燕草”号是傍晚进港的，众多英国商船之中的一艘，没有人多看它一眼。天色已晚，桅杆上并没有挂起表示传染病的三角旗，可是没有人下船，也没见到船长带着随从到岸上去喝一杯。这不太寻常，但也并不罕见，有些船长不那么喜欢离开自己的船，也许“飞燕草”号本身拥有特别庞大的烈酒库存。

“我们明天一早下船。”吕西恩又讲了一遍，他已经把同样的话翻来覆去说了至少四次了，好像在彩排，“不要走路，租一辆马车，减少别人看见我们的几率。一到仓库，马上催促他们完成交易，把货物搬来，我去办出港手续，就这么简单。”

“简单。”菲利普附和道，拧开一瓶酒，怀疑地嗅了嗅瓶口，再看了一眼标签，那上面密密麻麻地挤着斯拉夫字母，甚至无法想象该如何发音。法国人耸耸肩，倒出两杯，把其中一只杯子递给吕西恩。这两只玻璃杯近日至少装过五种不同类型的酒，看起来脏兮兮的。吕西恩接过杯子，直接喝了一大口，根本没看里面到底是什么。

“要是我能给我哥哥送一封信……”吕西恩开口，大概也意识到机会渺茫，叹了口气，没再想象下去，“他其实就在茶叶公司，我说不定可以游泳过去，如果这些窗不是那么小的话。”他用力拍了一下舷窗，澳门的码头无辜地在玻璃外面闪烁。关押他们的这个小舱室应该曾经是大副的房间，离船长舱只有一步之遥，写字台上散落着写了一半的商业信件和不再有用的航海日志，其中一些沾着喷溅状的黑色污渍，说不清楚是血还是墨水。藏在衣橱里的小酒柜已经被两个囚犯彻底探索过了。

菲利普拉住吕西恩的手臂，让他坐下，再倒了一杯内容不明的俄国酒：“最后一杯，然后就睡觉。你自己说的，我们一早就要起来。”

当晚谁都没有睡着。他们一个蜷缩在躺椅上，另一个躺在狭小的床上，在黑暗中听着对方的呼吸。天空刚刚透出一丝青灰色，吕西恩就起来了，来回踱步，好像一只在笼子里焦虑扑腾、拔自己羽毛的野鸟。不一会儿，六嫂的人打开了门，就是那个被吕西恩误认作海盗头子的男人，他把对折起来的合同和提货单递给吕西恩，示意两人到甲板上去。

一切就和吕西恩在脑海中排演的状况差不多，除了意外发现海盗对如何提货没有概念，吕西恩不得不简单解释码头的运作方式，以及租马车的必要性。马车辚辚跑过清晨空无一人的街道，菲利普和吕西恩坐在一侧，都穿着“戏服”，英国勋爵和他的本地买办。另一侧是打扮成仆役的海盗，丝毫不遮掩手里的火枪。每次马车颠簸，吕西恩都不由得瑟缩一下，生怕正对着自己的枪走火。

仓库刚开门不久，搬运工还没有来齐。吕西恩独自走过去，要求见管货的，搬运工冷漠地盯着他看了一会，吕西恩以为他听不懂葡萄牙语，正准备用中文重复一次，工人抬起手，指了指一个抱着小狗的矮个子男人：“他。”

“谢谢。”

那只小杂种狗从吕西恩说第一句话开始就没停过吠叫，监工像是没听见，不停爱抚小狗的头和脖子。他知道“飞燕草”号，问吕西恩为什么迟了一个多星期，是不是遇上了什么麻烦。吕西恩随便扯了个风暴的借口搪塞过去了，声称船长急着返回印度，所以最好立即开始装货。

为了读文件，监工总算把吵闹不堪的小狗放到地上，狗绕着两人打转，不依不挠地汪汪大叫。吕西恩回头看了一眼马车，车厢的布帘都拉着，看不到里面。

“勋爵这次没有去鲁兹小姐那里过夜吗？”

吕西恩吞咽了一下，尽力装出毫不在意的样子来：“不，我想没有。”

“居然？那真是奇怪了，他们不是订婚了吗？”

“阿里斯泰尔勋爵这次时间不多，也许下次会去的。”

“你是新雇来的买办？”

“对，抱歉，我没有介绍自己，太没礼貌了。我姓王，方便起见，勋爵叫我汤玛士。”

“我还以为勋爵会派伽内什过来，他还欠我两箱鸦片钱——伽内什欠的，不是勋爵。妈的，闭嘴，肉桂！别叫了！”他呵斥小杂种狗。

吕西恩礼貌地微笑，没有说话，思忖这个“伽内什”是不是印度大副的名字。然后不得不竭力阻止自己回忆尸体倒在沙地上流出血和脑浆的景象。

“看起来没问题，我现在就让人把货搬过去。”监工把合同还给吕西恩，从地上捞起拼命蹦高的小狗，“如果伽内什不方便过来，我可以和你们一起回去，跟他谈谈还钱的事，不然我老婆要气得把我赶到大街上了。”

“也许不是个好主意，大副患上了痢疾。”

“我的天。”

“已经有所好转，但还是不能接待访客。”

监工摇摇头，为大副的不幸感到遗憾：“让他记得把钱还给管仓库的卡洛斯，好吗？我可不是什么大富豪，那可是我给家人买面包的钱。”

“我会转告大副。”

吕西恩把文件放回衣袋里，不紧不慢，好像他根本不急着离开这里。从仓库门口到马车的这段路不知为何显得比来的时候长多了，仿佛在梦里跋涉，门口的木栅栏和铺着碎石的马路拉伸变长，故意不让他到马车那里去。也许他可以现在就逃跑，一路狂奔到茶叶公司找加布里埃，告诉他一切，指望哥哥像小时候那样帮他解决所有问题。但菲利普还在马车里，坐在两支火枪对面，海盗们杀死他的时候连眼睛也不会眨一下。

终于摸到车门把手的时候，吕西恩松了一口气，爬进去，冲等候着的海盗点点头，示意一切顺利。

车夫富有技巧地牵拉缰绳，嘴里发出咂咂声。两匹马调转方向，返回码头，蹄子敲在沾了露水的碎石上，哒哒作响。

——

装货只花了一个早上。搬运工们多少有些失望，以为这个据说十分富有的勋爵会给他们发些小费。他们从印度水手那里听说，阿里斯泰尔勋爵出手阔绰，从不亏待出卖劳力的人。然而最后一箱火药也上船之后，苦力们马上就被打发走了，不但没有额外酬劳，连一句好听的话都没有。

鲁兹小姐，船长的未婚妻，直到下午才从女仆那里听说“H.M.S.飞燕草”号到了澳门，待她派人去找勋爵的时候，跑腿的发现“飞燕草”号早在午饭时间就离开了澳门，前后停留不到二十四小时。要是有人专门留意它的航迹，会发现这艘船根本没有去印度的意思，而是径直往东，中途不知道怎么的在光秃秃的岩礁附近下锚，放下了一艘小艇和两个人，其中一个还穿着原本属于船长的丝质衬衫。

 _西北_ ，海盗们留下这么一句话， _一直往西北面，使劲划船，明天早上就到广州了_ 。

大船和小艇分开了，前者继续往东，后者缓慢移动，朝着珠江的方向。

——

就在同一个夜晚，另一艘船从黄埔出发，载着年老的神父，两个二十来岁的混血儿，一群困惑的幼童，都穿着一模一样的灰色衣服，由一群沉默的修女看管。所有可以坐下的空间都让给肢体残疾的孩子，行李堆放在船的两侧，以防侧翻。他们的财物不多，也不太值钱。船夫认识那个马来女孩，她曾经帮他和他邻居家的水牛接生，因而同意载他们到澳门，婉拒了马来女孩给的碎银。

这两艘船不会相遇，尽管一度有过这样的机会，但除了珠江，谁也不知道这件事。

注：

[1] 墟即集市，天光墟是广州和香港一带的特殊早市，半夜或凌晨开档，天光（天亮）打烊，因此得名天光墟。“趁墟”即赶集。

[2] 虽然英国东印度公司最为有名，但它并不是唯一一家“东印度公司”，葡萄牙、丹麦、荷兰和法国都曾开设类似的远东贸易组织，均在18世纪末19世纪初停止运营。


	24. 变奏

与预期中不同，吕西恩和菲利普一直到第二天中午才见到虎门炮台，到达黄埔已经是傍晚的事了。两人都筋疲力尽，肩膀因为过度疲劳而失去感觉，手指不受控制地发抖。海盗们想必是以大船的速度来测算时间的，高估了这两个不太熟练的水手。又或者，他们根本就不在意。

没有人看见他们下船。秋天的黄埔异常冷清，目光所及都是关着的门和空荡荡的货场，野草已经不失时机长出来了，广州温和的冬天根本不能阻止它们侵占土地，起码要等上十个月，这些强韧的植物才会再次被无数双苦力和行商的脚踩进泥里，默默枯萎。

吕西恩还没有接近教堂大门就察觉到有什么不对劲了。整栋建筑物没有一丝亮光，正常来说，圣坛上总是点着蜡烛，修女会确保它们彻夜不灭。卧房所在的地方也没有透出光线，诚然，孩子们睡得很早，但断然没有这么早，而且朱利安神父习惯看书看到很晚。

大门紧锁，这也很不寻常。吕西恩敲了敲门，耳朵贴在木板上听了一小会，转身到菜园去了。菲利普小跑着跟在后面，他不像吕西恩那样熟悉地形，先撞上了瓜棚，然后又不知道踩到什么软乎乎、湿漉漉的东西，估计是某种烂熟跌落的蔬果。根据他的记忆，厨房应该就在右前方不远处，就算没有提灯，也该有煤炉暗红色火光，但眼前始终一片漆黑。一只手抓住了他，吕西恩带他走过最后一小段穿过菜畦的泥路，推门走进厨房，窸窸窣窣寻找油灯和火柴。

这地方还有菜汤和新鲜面包的残留气味，教会的人可能刚走不久，菲利普猜想不超过一天。吕西恩点着了提灯，借着微弱的光线找到蜡烛，用快要烧尽的火柴引燃三支高矮不同的白蜡烛，动作不够快，火焰爬到火柴末端，燎到他的手指，吕西恩轻轻吸气，下意识把食指放进嘴里。

“他们不可能走了很久。”吕西恩宣布，好像他听见了菲利普刚刚的想法似的，提灯光线落在窗边，四五条鱼干一动不动地挂在油腻腻的草绳上，砧板上丢着切了一半的萝卜，旁边有两条鲜鱼，还没开膛。木桶里满满地放着西洋菜，已经冲洗干净淤泥，就等放进汤锅，“也许就是今天走的。”

“是因为贸易季结束了吗？”

“不，我们不是行商，我们住在黄埔，我们不⋯⋯”吕西恩打了个手势，好像想从空气中抓取什么，菲利普已经好一阵子没见过这个动作了，他和吕西恩第一次走进广州城仿佛已经是半个世纪之前的事，“对我们来说，这就是家，尽管广州府不同意我们的看法。我们不按季节迁徙，如果你想问的是这件事的话。再说，如果他们计划离开，晚餐不会做到一半就丢下。”

“你怎么知道是晚餐？”

吕西恩的微笑出现得突然，消失也很快：“西洋菜汤。我们晚上才会做这个，中午摘菜，要花很长时间洗，菜根带着很多泥。”

“也许是被迫离开？”

“有可能。问题是被谁强迫？”

“有没有办法到教堂里面去？也许他们留下了纸条之类。”

“有，要到墓地去。跟我来。”

这枚敲在黄埔的天主教小钉子在很多方面和传统意义上的“教堂”不太一样，但有一点是相同的，建筑物后面躲着一小片形状不规则的坟地，安葬着那些远道而来，最终没能原路返回的人们：行商，水手，修女，无名婴孩。木制十字架散落在干瘦的榕树之间，有的新，有的旧，有的刻着姓名，另一些只有青苔。吕西恩走在前面，举着风灯，光和影子随着他的脚步摇晃。在某个特定角度，树丛之间出现一闪而过的玻璃反光。看来吕西恩打算爬窗。

吕西恩忽然停住脚步，好像被绳子拽了一下似的。菲利普走到他身边，轻轻把手放到他的肩膀上。吕西恩的肌肉僵硬，脸色变得很差，像是马上要吐了。菲利普顺着他的目光看去，一个十字架插在土堆上，木头是新的，打磨光滑，即使在提灯的暗淡光线里看来也显出偏灰的白色。土堆光秃秃的，还没有被杂草覆盖，有人在上面放了花，也都很新鲜。木制十字架上刻着吕西恩的名字。

“他们以为我死了。”吕西恩悄声说，声音尖细，好像被掐住脖子，“而我现在不知道——”他被自己的呼吸打断了，提灯摔在地上，出于某种微型奇迹，还在继续燃烧，昏黄光线泼洒在杂草和树根上。菲利普跪在泥地里，用力抱紧吕西恩，轻轻前后摇晃，拍打他的背，就像安抚号哭的婴儿那样。吕西恩把脸埋在他的颈窝里，颤栗着，低声啜泣。这和面前的坟冢关系不大，菲利普意识到，墓地只是一条导火索，一次过点燃了这么多天来累积的情绪，就像一颗无人留意的细小火星意外引爆货舱底部黑火药碎末，从“波尔图猎犬”的甲板上开始堆积，在小荒岛上继续加码，熬过南日岛，还得面对澳门的码头，天知道吕西恩在此之前是怎样推延这场爆燃的。菲利普低声对他说话，一串不停重复、没有意义的安慰话语，嘴唇贴着吕西恩的耳朵。榕树冷漠地站在两人周围，下垂的气根相互交叠，在夜色里看来像一道用生铁打成的帘子，松散，僵硬。

“我们可以先休息一晚。”等吕西恩平静下来，菲利普才开口，“到厨房去吃一点东西，睡一觉，煤炉旁边应该有足够的地方躺下，其他的等天亮再说。”

吕西恩摇摇头，站起来，没有看菲利普的眼睛：“我们继续。”

“吕西恩，或者我们——”

“我们从这个窗爬进去。”吕西恩弯腰捡起提灯，好像刚才什么都没有发生过，只有偶尔吸鼻子的声音表明他还没有完全恢复过来，“让我们祈祷神父没有在我……离开的时候把窗修好。”

并没有修好。窗一推就开了，吕西恩先把提灯放在石砌窗台上，踩住一块突出的砖石，爬上去，消失在里面。菲利普在外面犹豫了一小会，回头看了一眼墓地，再回头打量窗户，它就像一口开在墙上的水井，提灯的光线一点也没能稀释里面的黑暗。

“菲利普？”吕西恩的声音从井底传来。

菲利普找到墙上的一处凸起，踩了踩，确认不会打滑，抓住窗沿，也爬进黑暗里。

——

黄伯留意到了教堂里忽隐忽现的微弱火光。

从法国商行是看不见教堂的，如果不是突发奇想饭后散步，这位年老的雇工根本不会出现在教堂附近。他知道官府的人来过了，留在黄埔的外国人都在谈这件事，没有人确切知道发生了什么。有人从买办那里听说，法国神父的养子在广州城里杀了人。另一个版本是，神父的养子得罪了葡萄牙人，不知怎的就引起了官差的关注，连夜驱逐出港。放在平时，海关马上就会四处贴公告，用中文和葡萄牙文列举罪名，发出语义含糊的警告，指望“震慑”其他夷人，但这次海关没有动静，也许罪名不够大，也可能因为黄埔不剩下多少外国人可供“震慑”。

他停下脚步，扫视那些黑漆漆的窗户。没有一丝光亮，更没有人影，教堂的门也锁着，贴着官府的封条。他肯定是看错了。如果有贼，黄伯也做不了什么，他到了这个年纪，连一条力气大的鲫鱼都对付不了，更别提贼人了。

话虽如此，他还是继续盯了一会，确保亮光没有再出现，才动身返回商行。码头上风很大，掺杂了一丝丝寒意。老雇工笨拙地借助门前灯笼的亮光开门，躲进去，径直走到厨房，烧旺煤炉，准备给自己煮一壶茶。

就在他用毛巾包住茶壶把手，小心翼翼地往杯子里倒沸水的时候，敲门声响了起来，频密又急切，吓了他一大跳。黄伯放下水壶，抓起烛台，轻车熟路地绕开盖着白布的家具，隔着门吼了一句“是谁？”

没有回答，敲门声停了几秒钟，又继续下去，砰砰砰。

黄伯拉开了门，举高烛台，摇晃不定的光线照出了两张年轻的脸。一个是番鬼，绿眼睛，棕色头发很久没理，像鬃毛一样披散在肩上。

另一个是吕西恩。

老雇工吓得后退了一步，用烛台指着吕西恩的脸，好像那是一把剑似的：“我和你无怨无仇，不要找我。”

吕西恩困惑地皱起眉：“黄伯，是我，吕西恩。”

“你已经死了，丧礼都办了。”

“还活着。”年轻人上前一步，抓住老人发抖的手腕，“你看，我是真的，不是鬼魂。”

黄伯看看他的手，又低头看看他的脚，好像要确定他不是漂浮在半空中的。他怀疑地拍了拍吕西恩的脸颊，年轻人翻了个白眼，但没有提出异议。老雇工收回手，示意他们进来，关上商行的门：“你最好快点给神父写信，他们今晚才走的。你到底去哪里了？你阿哥到处找你，还跑来我这里问三问四。”

“这就是我想问你的事。”吕西恩回答，黄伯注意到他的眼睛发红，好像哭过，“这里发生了什么？他们到哪里去了？为什么要走？连纸条都没留一张。”

“到厨房来，我慢慢告诉你，我刚好泡了茶。”


	25. 夜曲

黄伯说话的时候，吕西恩从头到尾只提了一个问题，之后就一直保持沉默。菲利普坐在旁边，一点点喝那杯他其实并不想要的浓茶，等这漫长的叙述结束，之后才能从吕西恩口中听到梗概。

疼痛仍然像一对钳子那样紧扣着他的肩膀，并且有加剧的迹象。菲利普很想站起来，活动疼痛的肌肉，可是气氛似乎并不允许，语言并没有阻碍他读出老人和吕西恩的脸色，菲利普思忖是不是有什么人去世了。茶叶的苦涩味道黏在舌头上，他实在想喝酒，转过头偷偷打量厨房，寻找酒瓶，最后在堆放着瓷罐的木架子上发现了目标。棕色玻璃，标签遮住一半，勉强能从最后几个字母判断是朗姆酒。菲利普叹了口气，收回目光，轻轻扭动脖子和右边肩膀。没人留意他的举动，老雇工还在说话，打着手势，好像要在空气中套住什么。吕西恩往前倾身，手肘支在桌子上，专心致志地听着。

“好吧。”吕西恩突然开口，用法语，显然是讲给菲利普听的，“我们今晚可以在这里休息吗？”

“很多空房间。”对方回答，用商行区通行的那种略微变形的法文。

“谢谢。”

雇工并没有带他们上楼。吕西恩从橱柜里拿了几支蜡烛，提着风灯走上楼梯，直接走向右手边第二个房间，像是早就设想好了。客房宽敞，放着四张木床，窗户正对着码头，菲利普第一眼以为家具上落满银色灰尘，实际上是微弱的月光。菲利普想象吕西恩无数次走上这道嘎吱作响的木楼梯，推开过同一扇门，用同样疏离的礼貌和陌生行商说话。要是没有在“代尔夫特之星”号上遇到那一系列不幸，这些房间很可能就是菲利普在黄埔的第一个落脚点，他可能会在商行楼下和年轻的通事秘书擦肩而过，甚至会向他询问西江船只的动向，但不一定知道他的名字，故事绝不会来到这里，在这个漆黑静默的秋季夜晚徘徊不前。

“你在想什么？”吕西恩问，倾斜燃烧的蜡烛，让蜡滴到桌面上，再把蜡烛底部摁进快速凝固的一小滩蜡里。

“哲学。”菲利普说。

吕西恩怀疑地皱起眉，盯着他看了一会，笑着摇摇头，没有问下去。他似乎并不急着转述发生了什么，菲利普不知道现在是不是发问的好时机。吕西恩放好最后一支蜡烛，在其中一张床上躺下来，看着天花板。菲利普认为这是拒绝一切谈话的信号，于是也在旁边的狭小木床上坐下，弯腰脱掉靴子，准备睡觉。

“我们去广州的那天，你见过我的老师。”吕西恩忽然打破沉默，仍然一动不动地仰卧着，“你记得他吗？五十岁上下，黑色衣服，总是拿着折扇。”

模糊的印象。“记得。”菲利普回答。

“我十五六岁的时候，加布里埃带我去见他。划船去的，他那天在拾翠洲监督出货。拾翠洲是个小沙洲，在城里，总之是个码头，你不知道也无所谓。我哥哥认为最适合我的出路就是当个通事，不能说他没有道理，有谁比格格不入的吕西恩更适合充当职业中间人呢？我自出生以来就在担任这份工作了。”

这里可能有个转折，菲利普等着，没有插嘴。

吕西恩叹了口气：“我不是在抱怨。我不讨厌翻译和报关，事实上，这简直是一份为我订制的工作。但我的老师比加布里埃看得更清楚，他很可能从第一天就预见到海关不会给我颁发牌照，不管我表现有多好。他们看中的不是能力……你以为一个翻译最重要的特质是语言吗？不，是身份。我恰好没有‘恰当的’身份。海关容忍我，只是因为我偶尔有用，非常偶尔，他们也需要精确的翻译。”

“我时常想老师为什么没有从一开始就拒绝我，他的态度就像是，‘可能不行，但我们还是试试看再说’……他对很多事情都是这种态度。在广州，接纳一个被夷人收养的孩子可不是什么好事。不过海关的人本来就不太喜欢他，因为他把西洋钟放在家里，吃夷人带来的食物，还从英国人手上买了一顶毡帽，在海关看来都太怪异了，更别提最后还来了一个我。他带我去商行、码头和海关，指着货物，让我说出葡萄牙语名。有些船长还以为我是他的儿子。”

吕西恩深吸了一口气。

菲利普站起来，走过去。两张床之间的空隙大概只有一步那么宽，他也躺了下来，没有碰吕西恩，同样看着天花板。吕西恩侧过头看了他一眼，没有挪开，但也没有靠近。

“你的老师听起来是个好人。”

“他死了。”吕西恩清了清喉咙，语速忽然变得很快，“邻居发现的。官府说是入室劫案，凶徒用草绳勒死了他。他们认定是我哥哥干的，所以派人把教堂里所有人赶走了，包括孤儿们。他们昨天傍晚上船去了澳门，正好就是我们从‘飞燕草’号下来的时候。”

菲利普用手肘支起上半身，看着吕西恩，张开嘴，又闭上，不知道能说什么，言辞不是他的强项。吕西恩也看着他，并不显得悲伤，只是疲惫，似乎随时会崩解成松散的灰色粉末，消失在晃动的烛光里。他握住吕西恩的手，用力攥了一下：“那我们接下来怎么办？”

“谢谢你。”

这可不是菲利普预料之中的回答：“为什么？”

“你刚才说，‘我们’。”

菲利普把他的手拉到唇边，吻了吻食指指节，这似乎是最为自然的举动，他甚至没有多想。吕西恩的脸颊和耳朵都涨红了，抽回手，避开菲利普的目光：“恐怕你在很长一段时间里都不可能买到茶叶了，林诺特先生，抱歉给了你好几个无法兑现的承诺。”

“你打算到澳门去吗，找你的家人？”

“这是最合理的，不是吗？明天一早出发，午饭过后就到。”吕西恩揉了揉耳朵，可能感觉到颜色还没消退，“也许我们再也不能回到黄埔，但朱利安神父已经老了，本来就在考虑返回法国，他一直没有定日期，可能并不想走。出了这样的事，他可能会改变主意。加布里埃本来就住在澳门，我姐姐说不定能找到愿意雇佣她做助手的兽医。我在那边的港口也不难接到委托。”

“所以我们明天一早出发。”

“不。”

菲利普困惑地皱眉：“不？”

“我不去澳门。”吕西恩坐起来，靠着床头，双臂抱着自己的膝盖，“二十多年了，朱利安神父住在黄埔的时间比某些海关关员还长。教堂是我们自己建起来的，火灾之后，我天天都在码头上，捧着一个小陶罐，希望哪个水手或者富有的船长能给我一点零钱，积攒起来买木材。他们不该随随便便被驱逐到澳门，这没有道理。是我造成了这一切，我必须补救。”

“这不是你的错。”

“肯定是。”吕西恩把自己抱得更紧了，“我哥哥不可能伤害邵通事，也不可能是劫案。他们多半是在调查我的‘死亡’，有人想阻止他们问问题。你记不记得塔瓦雷斯船长说过，他有‘身在高位’的朋友？要包庇一艘外国船，这些‘朋友’要不就在海关，要不就在布政司，希望不是两个地方都有。明天我要到广州城去，把关于‘波尔图猎犬’的事全部告诉巡抚，只有他有权同时撕开两个地方，看看底下长了怎么样的虫。”

“他会见你吗？来广州的路上，我听范德堡医生说——”

“他说，要见中国的官员是不可能的事，除非你有办法把一队炮舰开进珠江。是的，医生经常这么说，不代表他是对的。”

菲利普抓了抓自己的头发，翻身坐起来，靠在吕西恩身边：“我不确定，也许你的哥哥不希望你自己一个去——”

“你甚至没见过我哥哥。”

“我的意思是，”菲利普轻轻把手放在吕西恩背上，像在安抚一只过度紧张的小动物，“在我看来，这些不幸事件的起因是塔瓦雷斯船长和他的贿赂对象，不是你。我不认为你负有补救一切的责任。”

“如果我在那艘炮舰上小心行事，不引起船长的注意，邵通事不会被杀。”

“你不可能预见到——”

“确实不能。”吕西恩打断他的话，“我的老师还是死了。”

短暂的沉默。商行里没有一点声息，外面的黄埔岛也是，连狗吠声都没有。

“明早我和你一起去。”菲利普提出。

“我只能自己去，如果有外国人站在我旁边，只会削减我的说服力。”吕西恩咬了咬嘴唇，“抱歉，不是故意刁难你，只是，他们一向——官府的逻辑就是这样的。而且我需要你留在黄埔。”

菲利普转过头盯着他。

“可能是我太多疑了。”吕西恩深吸了一口气，“万一，只是万一，可能性很小，要是巡抚就是控制‘波尔图猎犬’和军火交易的那个人，我就再也走不出广州城了，你要到澳门去，把这件事告诉我哥哥。不，先别反驳，就像我刚才说的那样，不太可能，巡抚不是本地人，也没有和洋人打交道的经验，就算他真的要和葡萄牙人勾结，还是得通过海关，至少也得雇佣海关里的人，不可能一点风声都漏不出来。”

“我还是觉得你不应该冒这个风险。”

“而我出了名不擅长接受其他人的好建议。”吕西恩抬起头，冲他笑了笑，“留在商行里，要是我下午还没回来，就让黄伯帮你租船去澳门。”

菲利普看着他的眼睛，过了好久才点头。

吕西恩握住了他的手，这一次，当菲利普吻他的手背时，他没有再把手收回去。


	26. 湍流

菲利普梦见枯树，还有狼的影子，远远地，在看不清楚的灰蓝色山脉上，其中揉杂了一些别的东西，在近处发出干涩沉闷的噪音，像巨大的蹄子踩在落叶上。但菲利普始终没能看见那是什么。醒来之后他就在思考这是好兆头还是坏兆头。

吕西恩还在睡。菲利普在晨光中审视他，把他当作绘画对象，琢磨眉头和眼窝的角度，颧骨下方的半透明阴影，睫毛的质感，嘴唇的颜色。吕西恩的头发长了一些，散落在一边脸颊和枕头上，细而密的黑色弧线，要用细而尖的笔才能在纸上模仿这种纹路。吕西恩总是蜷缩着睡觉，好像任何时候都需要保暖，尽管天气根本不冷。就在菲利普考虑是否应该把薄毯子往上拉几寸的时候，吕西恩醒来了，眨了几次眼睛，闭上，再睁开，深吸一口气，舒展开身体。

“早上好。”菲利普说。

吕西恩从喉咙里哼出模糊的声音，又闭上眼睛。菲利普以为他又睡着了，不到一分钟，吕西恩爬起来，寻找鞋子。衣服陪他睡了一晚，皱巴巴的，吕西恩拉拽了一会，放弃了，直接脱掉上衣，走到靠墙的大木柜前面，弯腰在里面翻找。

“有时候人们把衣服忘在里面，有时候他们忘了不止是衣服。”吕西恩对着柜子深处开始独白，“听说曾经有商人把金条留在这里，就一条，不知道是不是赃物，一直没人认领，我不知道金条最后去了哪里——好吧，我可以确定今天没有金条。”

他扯出一件深绿色丝质上衣，袖子很长，有波浪状的花边。吕西恩摇摇头，把衣服扔到地上，再举起一件白色的，丢掉，最后套上一件黑色棉布上衣，粗糙的印度棉，下摆和袖子都太长了，只好把衣袖卷到手肘。他也找到了一条蓝色缎带，把过长的头发绑了起来，脑后短短的一束，一条散开的小尾巴。菲利普注视着他，不知道该如何处理心里忽然冒出的冲动，这种冲动催促他把吕西恩拉回床上，设法让他呆在原处，直到这一天结束。

“你在盯着我。”吕西恩指出。

“观察准确。”

“又在思考哲学？”

菲利普滑下床，走到他身边：“思考我能说些什么，让你留在这里，或者去澳门，或者允许我陪你一起进城。”

“我会去澳门，最快今天中午，等我见完巡抚之后。菲利普，我以为我们昨晚已经谈好了。”

菲利普想告诉他梦里的枯萎树木和山上的狼影，但这和他们目前的处境毫无关联，除了让吕西恩认为他神智不清之外没有别的效果。村里的水手已经很多年不相信梦的准确性了，潮水和清晨天空的颜色可靠得多。

“我只是担心。”他最终这么说。

吕西恩转过身看着他，角度和高度都正好，适合用手臂环住他的腰，于是菲利普就这么做了。吕西恩看起来略微惊讶，好像想后退，随即改变主意，留在这个松散的怀抱里，一只手搭着菲利普的前臂：“我会回来的，林诺特先生。再说，如果我没记错，我们还有些话没说完。”

菲利普记起那个遥远的马厩，干草和松针的气味，私下交换的微笑，互相碰触但没有更进一步的手指：“也许我们应该现在谈。”

“现在，今天中午，明天，区别不大。”吕西恩低声说，移开视线，“我的答案不会有变化。我在澳门就想好了——也许比澳门更早就决定了。”

“所以？”

“回来就告诉你。如果我没有回来，那最好不知道。”吕西恩踮起脚，凑过去，贴了贴菲利普的脸颊，然后从他的手臂里挣脱，“我该走了。”

“这么早？我以为城门——”

“我不走城门。”吕西恩眨眨眼，关上门。木楼梯欢快地嘎吱作响，菲利普走到窗边，看着吕西恩独自走向码头，招呼早起的船夫。竹篙一撑岸边的石块，小舢舨顺着闪闪发亮的河水滑开去。广州城在另一个方向，遮挡在建筑物背面。菲利普等小船从视野中消失，穿好衣服和靴子，下楼去了。在厨房里，时间也许会过得快一些。

——

晴朗无风，珠江平静得像一面镜子，只有撒网的渔夫和水虱似的舢舨划破镜面。河岸边已经聚集了不少人，卖鱼的，买鱼的，挑着菜从河南[1]来的农夫，还有明码标价待租的货船，从仅能容纳两三人的舢舨，到足以运米的大船都有。吕西恩谢了船夫，他身上没钱，用一个银袖扣充当船费。吕西恩从“飞燕草”号的衣箱里顺走了好些不起眼的小玩意，没告诉菲利普，海盗们也没有察觉。

他径直走向卖鱼的档口，和一个蹲在地上的男孩打了声招呼，男孩头上戴着巨大的斗笠，身形瘦小，看起来就像一个路边长出来的庞大蘑菇。两人花了几分钟讨价还价，但不是为了摊档上的鱼。男孩最后从吕西恩手上接过又一个银袖扣，外加一个金光闪闪的怀表，塞进皱巴巴的小布袋里，绑紧在脚腕上。他招手喊来另一个赤脚男孩，交代鱼的价钱，让他帮忙看摊，然后冲吕西恩一摆脑袋，示意他跟上。

男孩跑得很快，非常熟悉河岸的地势，哪里凸起，哪里凹陷，都提早避开。吕西恩滑倒两次，有一次差点摔进水里。男孩摘掉斗笠，挂到一棵伸向水面的黄皮树上，像黄鼠狼一样钻入茂密的草丛，就在吕西恩犹豫要不要跟着爬进去的时候，男孩推着船出来了，乍看之下很像加布里埃和他多年前拥有的那艘，只不过面前的舢舨更简陋一些，木板深浅不同，钉子的尺寸也不一样，多半是用各个船坞丢弃的垃圾拼凑出来的。吕西恩坐在船头，男孩在船尾掌橹，缓慢驶向耸立在人工河道另一边的城墙。

“你叫什么名字？”吕西恩问，船驶入高墙的影子之中。

“禾花四，我阿妈生了七个。”

“你家里卖禾花雀吗？”

“你想买吗？”

“现在不想。”

“你只要肯出钱，我就卖禾花雀，不过要等季节到才行——在那里，见到吗？你要在水里走一段路，不深，到我的腰，差不多到你的大腿。”

吕西恩花了好几分钟才发现男孩到底指着什么，城墙底部有个缺口，因为水面带来的错觉和茂密野草的遮挡，要不是有人带路，他就算在一尺之外路过，恐怕也察觉不到。这条不长不短的通道也许是用来运送垃圾或者染疫尸体的，遗忘已久，苔藓已经完全覆盖了砖块。水散发出强烈的腥味，像泥，也像揉烂的植物，细小的藻类粘到他的裤子上。通道尽头是一扇铁栅门，吕西恩不由得紧张起来，但门一推就开了，和朽坏的木栓一起垮塌，拍进水里，响亮的哗啦一声。

通道连接着一段淤塞的河道，左右两边各有一段石梯，还有长满草的斜坡，方便搬运货物，或者棺材，吕西恩尽量不去想第二个可能性，湿淋淋地爬上台阶。

街上空无一人。

他不熟悉这一带，只好凭着对河流大致走向的记忆，往城北方向走去。巡抚喜欢到万萃楼喝早茶，所有人都知道茶楼每日清早专门腾空一层来接待这位贵客。巡抚也许私下里不喜欢这个临江城市，但可以肯定他喜欢这里的早餐。

茶楼离布政司不远，门前清理出一大片空地，种了罗汉松，挖出一个鱼池，池边放了一圈形态各异的石头，也许是想模仿哪个有名的园林，不太成功，反而给小池塘加上了一种破败的气氛。

进去的时候没有人阻拦，一楼是开放给散客的，已经坐满了人，什么年龄都有，小孩在桌子之间奔跑，时不时窜到父亲或者爷爷身边，用手抓一把炒河粉塞进嘴里，在大人来得及责骂之前就逃开了。蒸笼冒出成股的白雾，豆豉的咸味和豆沙的甜香混在一起。没有人多看一眼吕西恩浸透了水的裤子，这是个被河道穿透的城市，意外常有发生。他动身走向二楼，还没碰到台阶就被两个别着刀的官差拦住了。

“二楼现在不开。”其中一个告诉他，推了一下吕西恩的胸口。

“我有重要的事要告诉巡抚。”

“那就像其他人那样去衙门等着。”

“巡抚不一定希望公开和我谈这件事，这和‘波尔图猎犬’有关。他知道我，这是他指派给我的工作。”

炮舰的名字令官差犹豫了，两人悄声商量了一会，问了吕西恩的名字，不满意他的回答，追问他的“真名实姓”，吕西恩忍住叹气的冲动，耐心解释他的名字确实就是这样的，如果他们坚持，那就当他姓吕好了。官差显然不欣赏他的幽默感，黑着脸走开了，许久没有回来。

吕西恩靠在打磨光滑的楼梯扶手上，这才感到饥肠辘辘。他真的应该吃点什么再出来的，茶楼里飘散的食物香气对他的处境完全没有帮助。他并不指望能见到巡抚，也许他稍后还是要到海关去，恳求他认识的每一个人，拼命拉扯他和邵通事曾经有过的关系之网，直到其中一条线把他牵到巡抚面前去为止。也不是完全不可能，如果今天失败了，那他就写一封长信，买通一个仆役，偷偷扔到巡抚的书桌上。

“你可以上去了。”

吕西恩眨眨眼，还没从脑海里的种种计划里回过神来。官差让开了，他走上楼梯，像是踩在不稳的河沙上。

榕树的树影覆盖了大半个楼层，几乎从栏杆一直洒到吕西恩脚边。多余的桌椅清理到一边，只留了一张铺了刺绣红布的圆桌，散落着茶具和吃了一半的食物。巡抚打了个手势，同席的其他人站起来走了，只剩两个官差站在巡抚背后，一动不动，像两个纸扎的公仔。巡抚本人注视着他，松弛发皱的脸颊令他看起来像只阴郁的马骝[2]。

“我听说你死了。”这是巡抚第一句话。

“您通过我的老师派我到‘波尔图猎犬’号上，因为您想知道他们在走私什么。”吕西恩开口，仍然站着，“我现在可以告诉您那艘船的情况了。”

“说吧。”

他开始陈述。整个曲折航程都挤在他的喉咙里，几乎呛到他。对方一言不发地听着，没有表情，仅仅在吕西恩提到南日岛的时候蹙了一下眉毛。

“……所以。”吕西恩渴望地看了一眼茶壶，清了清喉咙，收回视线，“我的养父和哥哥什么都没有做错，他们应该继续留在黄埔。”

“你和别人提起过这件事吗？比如你的哥哥？”

“还没有。”

“这个夷人，菲利普，他在哪里？”

吕西恩本想如实回答“法国商行”，但某种东西让他警觉了起来，也许是直觉，也许是巡抚语气里的轻微变化。他感到心跳快了起来，恐惧和冷汗一起溢出，就像人们不慎在水里踩到蛇那样。

“菲利普在教堂里。”他说。

巡抚点点头，似乎感到满意。他敲了一下桌子，两个官差大步逼近吕西恩，一左一右抓住他的手臂。

“这个人刚刚承认他串通葡萄牙人私卖军火。”巡抚懒洋洋地拖长声音，“把他关起来，但不要弄出太大动静。带几个人到黄埔去把法国鬼也抓起来。”

[1] 指珠江南岸，并非河南省。河南发展得比河北（同前，指珠江以北，并非河北省）慢，至19世纪初仍是大片稻田

[2] 猴子


	27. 涟漪

摆钟的滴嗒声令菲利普烦躁不安，站了起来，因为无处可去，绕着餐桌转了一圈，又坐下了。黄伯不知道是没有察觉到住客的焦虑情绪，还是根本不在意，一心一意往滚烫的可可里加糖，一边加一边尝，直到满意为止。

“我能要一杯吗？”

年老的商行雇工看了菲利普一眼：“再也没有。但是有茶。你要茶？”他的句子短而高效，适于市场讲价的风格。

“不用了，谢谢。”

昨晚发现的那瓶朗姆酒还在原处，菲利普下定决心，走到架子前面，把那个棕色玻璃瓶从瓷罐之间拽了出来。酒还剩大半瓶，随着他的动作晃荡。架子末端还有一堆脏乎乎的玻璃杯，杯口朝下放着，沾在杯底的灰尘都因为广州旷日持久的潮湿天气结块了。他随便用衣服下摆擦了擦，回到桌子旁边，倒出一杯酒，灌了两大口。黄伯乜斜着眼睛打量他，一句话都没有说。

钟摆慢悠悠地晃动，左，右。

“不走城门，要怎么进去广州？”

听到这个问题，老人眯起眼睛，像一只刚从瞌睡中醒来的老猫，他搔了搔下巴，用干瘦的手指拢住装可可的杯子：“一个城市有很多孔洞。”

“孔洞”，奇怪的措辞，菲利普猜对方的意思是“秘密出入口”或者“漏洞”，脑海里不由得浮现出巴黎城露天污水渠[*1]的可怕景象。要是吕西恩从类似的地方跋涉进去，脏水可能会先杀死他。

“什么孔洞？在哪里？”

“想知道，就要付钱，生意，不可以随便说。如果说了，别人没有生意。”老雇工呷了一口热腾腾的饮料，“不担心，吕西恩很好，他聪明。”

但愿如此。菲利普又喝了一小杯朗姆酒，支着下巴，呆呆地看着被柴火熏黑的窗户。从这个角度勉强能看到教堂大门，以及门前那个淡红色石墩。从码头方向来了一群人，都带着武器，穿着一样的衣服。菲利普坐直了，往右边侧头，试图看得更清楚些。

“这是正常的吗？”他问黄伯，指着窗户。后者走到窗边，几乎把鼻子贴在玻璃上，挡住了菲利普的视线，他只好也站起来，从老人背后张望。兵丁撕下教堂门口的封条，踹开门，鱼贯而入。黄伯深吸了一口气，转过身，冲菲利普摆手。

“这不好，你需要走。”

“什么？去哪里？吕西恩——”

“这是吕西恩给你的警告。”老雇工拍了一下菲利普的头，好像他是个需要教训的六岁小孩，接下来的句子变长了，句法也更加混乱，“士兵通常不来黄埔，来了就不好，来了就是逮捕，但是他们没有来商行。肯定吕西恩告诉他们‘教堂’，所以他们走错。你逃跑，去澳门。”

“我要去广州城。没有吕西恩，我不去澳门。告诉我秘密入口在哪里。”

“不行！”老人又拍了拍法国人的头，这次更用力一些，“不能两个都进监狱，你去澳门，那里有加布里埃。”

“你怎么能确定吕西恩入狱了？也许我应该在这里继续等到中午——”

“那些人在教堂找不到你，马上来这里，你没有时间。”

“我绝不会自己一个人逃跑——”

“不是逃跑，找帮助，你明白？为什么你不像吕西恩聪明？你去广州，两个一起死，你去澳门，得到帮助，救人。”黄伯抓起朗姆酒瓶，塞进菲利普手里，“带着。过来，跟我来，我们要经过‘走私犯的肠子’。”

“肠子”一词令菲利普迟疑，但老人没给他发问的时间，直接离开了厨房。菲利普只好匆匆跟在后面，穿过一扇不显眼的木门，走下楼梯。里面没有一丝光亮，黄伯也没有点蜡烛，但走得很快，凭借多年积累的记忆。楼梯不长，也许十五步或者十六步就到底了。他闻到强烈的熏香气味，也许是驱虫用的，夹杂着松木货箱散发出来的微弱松脂味道。

“来，来，前面，不怕，没有障碍物。”黄伯的声音从黑暗里传来。

地下仓库似乎空无一物，菲利普试探着伸出手臂的时候，什么都没碰到，脚下也没踩到什么东西，只有干燥的禾秆或者草，沙沙作响。头顶某处忽然传来砰砰的敲门声和喊叫声，菲利普加快了脚步。

“从这里一直往前。”商行老雇工告诉他，拉住他的手，带他触摸石墙上的开口，“摸着墙壁，你明白？大约三十步之后，另一个出口，往左，不要往右。”

“三十步之后，往左。”

“对，摸着墙，不要迷路。我必须上去开门，不然士兵打我。好运。”

“谢谢你。”

通道逐渐变窄，六七步之后，大概只容得下一个人加一个箱子。墙壁潮湿，有些地方甚至有细细的水流，沿着凹凸不平的石头渗进泥土里。不知道曾经有多少人拖着走私货物走过这条“肠子”，石墙上肩膀和手能碰到的地方已经被摸得光滑，和原本粗糙的砂质表面形成很明显的对比。

第三十步，菲利普停下来，四下触摸，最后在稍往前半步的地方发现了开口，左右两边各有一个。有微弱的风吹进来，但还是看不见亮光。他钻进左边入口，继续往前走，途中一度听见老鼠的吱吱声，远远不止一只，有什么四只脚的小东西踩过他的靴子逃走了。老鼠想必把不少残羹剩饭拖了进来，走了很远还能闻到带酸的腐臭味。

石墙拐了个弯，一道微弱的光线出现在远处，菲利普向它跑去，气喘吁吁。出口是一道和缓的斜坡，慢慢往上，把菲利普送进比人还高的野草之中。一时间，除了干枯的芦苇和灰白天空，他什么都看不见，短暂地迷失方向，但很快，他留意到了河水流淌的汩汩声，于是循着流水声走去，双手拨开密集的草秆。一只水鸟惊飞，嗖地从积水的泥地窜向天空，一道由白色羽毛组成的模糊影子，几乎来不及看清楚是什么。

芦苇丛里隐藏着简陋的码头，两排半腐烂的木板伸向河水。水太浅了，大船不可能在这里停泊，走私货是靠舢舨运到更深的河道去的。三艘小船拴在深深敲入淤泥的木桩上，第一艘灌满了水，缆绳也长满青苔，看起来遗弃已久。另外两艘船也都进了水，但船身看起来没有破损，应该只是积存下来的雨水。菲利普选了中间的那一艘，倒掉里面的积水，把朗姆酒瓶放到船尾，解开绳子，把船推入河道。

他站在齐腰深的水里，回头看了一眼黄埔商行区，低矮的建筑物挤在一起，如果是在画布上，一笔颜料就能带过去。菲利普短暂考虑过转向北面，划船到城里，诚然，他不知道从何找起，也不会中文，也许可以四处询问，直到碰巧撞上会讲法语的人？纯粹的愚蠢举动，只会让他更快入狱而已。换作吕西恩，他会做同样的事吗？多半不会。吕西恩会直接去澳门，寻找能够提供实际帮助的人。他是吕西恩的后备计划，不应该把时间浪费在毫无意义的骑士精神上。

开始划船的时候，菲利普才突然意识到，他根本不知道加布里埃到底长什么样。

——

天空逐渐变暗，最后完全熄灭了，和囚室的脏污墙壁融为一体。除了一个浑身散发着猪粪臭味的农夫，再也没有新的囚犯进来，吕西恩松了一口气。

从早上开始就躺在地上呻吟的醉汉没了声音，也不再扭动。过了好久，一个蓬头垢面的男人犹豫着爬过去，摸了摸他的脖子，宣布这人断气了，于是大囚室里的十几个人都无精打采地挪动起来，互相推挤，更换位置，都想离尸体远一点。吕西恩坐在潮湿的禾秆上，背紧贴着铁栅栏，抱着自己的膝盖。

官差应该没抓到菲利普。黄伯精明得很，一旦发觉衙役出现在教堂门口，肯定能猜出发生了什么，然后把菲利普送走，实在不行，也可以把菲利普藏到商行底下的走私地道里。

他叹了口气。进城确实是个坏主意，但已经来不及后悔了。他思忖巡抚和葡萄牙人私下勾结多久了，有没有中间人，买通了哪个海关督查，打点过哪些通事。塔瓦雷斯船长说“身在高位的朋友”时，吕西恩想的是海关，过度低估了这个“高位”，难怪船长有胆量向福建水师的船开炮，福建巡抚恐怕永远也想不通发生了什么。军火确实是一门好生意，利润巨大，把持在官府手里，没人敢查到官府里去。

“你是为什么进来的？”

吕西恩抬起头，看了一眼打断他思路的那个人，一个和他年纪差不多的男人，右边额头有一颗黄豆大小的肉痣，脸型令吕西恩联想到经常跑进厨房偷鱼的花斑猫。吕西恩移开目光，不想和他说话。

“我是因为偷鸡。”对方兴致勃勃地继续，好像盗窃家禽是什么了不起的成就，“烤熟吃完了才被抓到，也不算太亏。这是我第五次进来了。”

最后一句话总算让吕西恩产生了一点兴趣：“五次？”

“是。第一次偷米，第二次偷牛，没偷到手，很可惜。第三次是鸡——”

“所以这个地方关押的都是小偷小摸，很快会被释放的人？”

“不是。”那个脸型像猫的年轻人凑过来，坐到吕西恩旁边，“今天抓进来的都聚集这里，明天他们会进来喊名字，把人赶去不同的囚室，腾空这里，再用来关押明天逮捕的人。”

“假如他们抓到番鬼，会关在哪里？”

“番鬼？官差怎么会无端端抓到番鬼？”

“所以我说了‘假如’。”

“我不知道，没听说过这种事。”

偷鸡贼安静了一小会，又开始恋恋不舍地回忆那头他没偷到的牛，根本没留意有没有人在听。监牢某处传来哭喊，好像受伤野兽的哀嚎，久久地在昏暗的过道里回荡。吕西恩往后仰起头，靠着栅栏，无声无息地祈祷。他已经很多年没有真心实意地做过这件事了。

注

[1]巴黎到拿破仑一世时代（1805-1814）才开始建造第一条有盖下水道，此前是露天污水渠


	28. 外埠

天亮之后不久，一艘运木材的平底大船拖了舢舨一程。菲利普得以小睡，醒来以后就着黄伯给的朗姆酒，吃了些果干和船工分给他的米饼碎块。这群晒得黝黑的广东水手定期在省城和澳门之间来往，能讲一种夹杂粤语单字的葡萄牙语。菲利普把剩下的酒给了他们，棕色玻璃瓶在所有人手里转了一圈，一种隐约的节日气氛在甲板上弥漫开来。

船上的木材都是要到南沙去的，当地一个村子筹资订购了整船，准备兴建炮楼。“土匪很多。”船工说，发现菲利普没有听懂这个字眼，于是更换措辞，“抢劫的，贼人，强盗，明白？”他做了个用刀砍脖子的手势。

菲利普点头表示明白，暗自高兴对方没有问他为什么去澳门。

木材船在河海交汇处和舢舨分开，菲利普收回滴着水的缆绳，远远地冲船工挥了挥手，继续往西南方向进发，紧贴着河岸，一是为了安全，二是方便询问航向。他一心想着澳门的繁忙码头，连同仓库、马车和三层楼的贸易行，因此当渔民指着一片荒芜野地，坚称澳门已经到了的时候，菲利普不由得陷入困惑。

“码头？”他问，用葡萄牙语，然后换成荷兰语单词，不抱希望地尝试了法文，最后打起了手势，画一个半圆，拨水，用手模仿船只进港的样子，渔夫瞪着他，显然认为这个邋邋遢遢的洋人疯了，“港口？大船进去的地方，船？城市？”

“澳门。”渔夫斩钉截铁地说，再次指了指布满野草和低矮树林的河滩，解开绳子，飞快地顺流离开。

菲利普把舢舨拴到一棵树上，他从没见过这样的植物，看起来像黄埔随处可见的榕树，却长在浅水里[*1]，复杂的树根在水下缠成一张毯子，成片往外延伸，好像故意远离干燥的河岸似的。他扶着这些未名树木，湿淋淋地涉水上岸，四处张望，如果这里是远郊，只要往南走，肯定能找到港口。一条细细的土路通往远处的天空，路边的野草和矮树丛都有整齐的切口，已经干枯变黄，四五天前应该有人走过，用镰刀清理了碍事的植物。看来这地方并没有想象中那么荒僻。

越往前走，他就越分不清眼前和记忆里的郊野。这一切他都在去马赛的路上见过，同样乱蓬蓬的灌木和藤蔓，同样和缓起伏的丘陵，同样乏味的荒地，如果不是农舍屋顶的形状不同，菲利普甚至可以说自己走在瓦伦斯通往阿维尼翁的路上。暮色降临时他的猜想得到了证实：煤烟和点点灯光出现在海岸上，来自许许多多个炉灶和等待吃晚饭的人家。海风吹来确凿无疑属于城市的气味：污水，垃圾，马粪，燃烧的鲸油和煤炭。

他先去了酒馆，不是为了酒，而是为打听消息。酒馆是一个一个分散的小型心脏，一刻不停地吸入流言，泵出新闻。这么小的港口，不可能没人认识加布里埃。要是菲利普走运，甚至可能直接走进加布里埃时常光顾的酒馆——要是他喝酒的话，吕西恩好像从来没提过酒馆。不过他是不是说起过茶叶公司？还是瓷器出口商行？是在“飞燕草”号的舱室里谈到的，菲利普已经不太记得是哪一个了。

酒馆里有一股麦芽和呕吐物混合的气味，烤面包和红肉的油脂香气穿插其中。菲利普假装找人，避开吧台，径直走向小圆桌最密集的地方。他身上没有任何足以换取一杯酒的东西，他得在酒保发现这件事，把他扔出去之前问完必要的问题。

的确有人认识加布里埃，还不止一个，然而说法不一。有人说他在茶叶公司，有人说他上了法国商船，不到明年夏天都不会回来。也有人说加布里埃许多天前去广州了，并且一直呆在那边。

“别听这些傻瓜的。”第四个人告诉菲利普，一个英国人，脸颊像急于储藏食物的松鼠一样鼓胀，泛着油光，络腮胡沾着啤酒泡沫，“前两天加布里埃从广州回到澳门了，还不是一个人，带着神父、修女和一整群残疾小怪物。”

“他们在哪里？”

“我怎么会知道呢，伙计？”

“谁有可能知道？”

“去本地天主教会问问。”

“谢谢。”菲利普转向酒馆大门，想起了什么，又回过头来，“这么问可能有些奇怪，但我能请你大致描述加布里埃的样貌吗？”

——

教堂总是开着门的。在布列塔尼的偏僻渔村里是这样，在澳门也是这样，菲利普为此感到些微宽慰。他悄悄走进去，安静地在闪烁的烛光边缘站了一会，呼吸这种潮气混合焚香的味道。

一位修女踏出耳堂的阴影，上下打量菲利普，语气温和地告诉他施粥棚不在这里，需要退出门外往左转，找一扇红色的小门，里面会有人给他食物。菲利普不得不解释自己并非前来乞讨，而是要找一个人。

“加布里埃？”修女重复了一遍这个名字，又把菲利普打量了一遍，皱了皱眉，“等在这里。”

他等着，坐在离他最近的那张长椅上，突然感到疲惫不堪，积压的睡意从头顶倾泻而下，他几乎抬不起头来。耳堂里供奉着一个小小的圣坛，蓝衣圣母怀抱圣婴，蜡烛比主圣坛周围少，但脚下摆满鲜花，光线像暖水一样温柔。菲利普把头靠在前一排的椅背上，在塑像的注视下闭上眼睛。

木门砰嘭一响，他惊醒了，下意识地站起来，揉着太阳穴。一个男人向他走来，穿着神职人员的黑色上衣，但没戴亚麻做的白色领子[*2]。菲利普的第一个想法是： _酒馆里的肥胖英国人没有说谎_ 。加布里埃差不多和菲利普一样高，深栗色头发，黑色眼睛下面是高加索人的高鼻梁。唯一与描述不符的地方是，加布里埃刮了胡子，看起来比菲利普预想中年轻一些，也许只比吕西恩年长三岁，或者七岁。加布里埃在一排长椅之外停下脚步，交抱起双臂，盯着菲利普。

“你不认识我。”菲利普开口，马上意识到这不是特别出色的开场白，“我叫菲利普。我需要，我和吕西恩——你的弟弟还活着，我们需要你的帮助。”

加布里埃垂下双手，一动不动地站在原处，眼睛盯着半空中一个菲利普看不见的点，好像正在观察一团逐渐解绑、现出头尾的麻绳：“你就是那个水手。名字是菲利普，不是保罗，他记错了。”

“什么保罗？谁记错了？”

“这个稍后再说。”加布里埃突然往前两步，抓住椅背：“吕西恩在哪里？发生了什么？全部告诉我。”

这正是菲利普来澳门的打算。他简略地描述了“波尔图猎犬”号上的事：走私武器，福建水师，海盗。等他讲到孤岛的时候，加布里埃制止了他，把他带到教堂西翼，叫醒了一位年老神父和一个年轻女人。玛嘉利，菲利普记起这个名字，登上葡萄牙炮舰之前，他曾经在教堂的厨房里见过她，还有她那只放在竹笼里的白兔。四个人挤在狭小的神职人员卧室里，菲利普讲到“飞燕草”号的时候，玛嘉利轻轻倒抽了一口气。神父坐在扶手椅里，披着羊毛毯子，对着烛台皱眉。加布里埃靠墙站着，一句话都没有说。

“然后商行的老人叫我马上走，否则士兵也会抓住我。我不能确定吕西恩是不是真的——”

“多半是的。黄伯说得没错。”加布里埃开口，这是他第一次插嘴，“如果不是为了找你，官差没有别的理由出现在商行区。我们最好祈祷官差没有酷刑折磨黄伯，追问你的行踪。”

“看在天主份上。”

“下令杀死邵通事的应该就是巡抚本人。”加布里埃坐到写字台上，并不看着任何人说话，似乎只是在大声思考，“难怪官差急着结案，还把我们赶出黄埔——把我赶出黄埔，准确来说，不想我继续问问题。换作平时，他们宁愿假装我不存在。”

“审判大概在什么时候？我们还来得及为吕西恩辩护吗？”菲利普问。

另外三个人都看着他，神情古怪，仿佛菲利普刚刚提出要驾船猎杀双头海怪。神父摇摇头，交握起布满皱纹的手。加布里埃和玛嘉利对视了一眼，最后是玛嘉利开口。

“没有审判，官府不是这么运作的。只要巡抚乐意，他可以给吕西恩一百年刑期。他也可以宣判死刑，就算有审判，也是……”她停下来思考合适的词汇，“也只是一场表演，除了定罪没有别的结果。”

菲利普瞪大眼睛，一时不知道有什么可说。他看了一眼玛嘉利，然后又瞥了一眼加布里埃：“那我们——”

“那我们实际上只有一件事可以做。”加布里埃打了个手势，拨开空气中一个不存在的门闩，“把吕西恩从监狱里偷出来。”

注

[1] 他看见的是红树林（mangrove），两广地区，福建，海南均有分布

[2] 可拆卸式罗马领1827年左右才出现，我的理解是1829年仍未大范围流行到远东殖民地，此前是用白亚麻布/棉布绕一圈作为clerical collar（现在当然都是塑料硬片了）


End file.
